Slayer's United
by Queen of the Squares
Summary: Stellas and Ashlen are from the organization Slayer's United. They are sent on a mission to keep watch over Cross Acadamy after the Captain heard that it houses both Vampires as well as humans. One is allowed in the Day Class, one in the Night Class.
1. Meeting the Night Class!

.

.

.

*Stella's POV*

* * *

><p>I followed Yuki down the path towards the Moon Dormitory. I narrowed my eyes as I sniffed the air. So only Vampires lived there. Good, when I report tonight to the elite captain, Kazan-taishou, he will tell Leader who will be pleased. I don't know why our Leader prefers to be called Captain since he doesn't even have a regimen of his own personal Slayers under him (he rules all of us), he is more like a King, and we are his pawns.<p>

Then something hit me again, does only Headmaster Cross know what we are? Wouldn't he tell his guards that we are here to protect the human population as well? Only one way to find out.

"Yuki-san, I need to ask you something." I said calling her attention to me. She had probably been lost in her own thoughts as well.

"What is it, Stellas-san?" She asked me.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked her. And she looked at me.

"Your part of an organization called Slayer's United. You are a werewolf, which is why you are sent to be with the Night Class." She answered and I nodded.

"Yes that's correct, but don't worry, I'm not going to kill anyone unless Leader tells me. I may maul them a bit if they piss me off, but I'm not going to kill anyone without a reason." I assured her. She had looked uneasy when she mentioned the organization that I was a part of. She smiled at me and I stopped my usual glare.

"You said you had a bad past, what's that about? Why did you join the organization?" She asked me and I sighed.

"I grew up in a Pack that always migrated around; we hunted Rogues, I was kidnapped by demon slayers when I was 5, they killed all beings that weren't normal humans. They took me to make me tell them where the other Packs were, I wouldn't. So they beat me. I still have scars, which is why my shins are covered and my arms are also. I don't like being touched because of that, every time that I feel something touch me, I suspect it to be painful. I've gotten better, but I'm still not like I was before I was taken. My Pack recovered me, and sent me to Slayer's United to train and become one of them." I told her, it felt better to tell someone, even if they were a stranger, well… not necessarily a stranger since I knew her name, but someone that I didn't know all that well. All of Slayer's United knew of my past, not because I told them, but because when I was introduced, Leader, told them all about me. That was when I was 7. I had lived with the Slayer family for two years. It felt good to tell them in my words.

"That's terrible." Yuki said and I shrugged.

"Past's the past, there's nothing I can do about it." I told her. "What about you?"

"I don't remember my past, all I remember is that I was about to be attacked by a vampire when Lord Kaname saved me and brought me to the Headmaster's house. I was raised by him." She told me.

"Really? That's cool. Wait, why does the scent of Vampire smell sort of stale from the Dorms? Aren't they there?" I asked, going into business mode. If they weren't there, it was a high probability that they were harassing the people in the Sun Dorms.

"Oh, there in classes." She told me and I looked at her confused.

"…Then why are you taking me to the Dorms?" I asked her, I was told that once I got here, to be with the Vampires at all times.

"I thought you might like some rest, since you've been traveling for so long." She told me.

"Take me to the Vampires. Leader or Captain as he likes to be called, told me to be with them at all times." I informed her and she sighed.

"Alright, I'll take you to classes." She spun around, going in the opposite direction. I followed after her.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>*Ashlen's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I stood around awkwardly in the Headmaster's office after Stellas left. I don't trust Vampires, that's probably why Captain, or Leader as he should be called, sent me on this mission. He wants everyone in Slayer's United to have no fear.<p>

We can't have any weaknesses.

I didn't have many, and neither did Stellas… at least, we didn't show them. We kept them locked up inside of us. Although, some of them chose to come out, we can't keep them in. For example, since Stella was abused and harassed as a child, gaining terrible scars and burn marks, she isn't very comfortable with how she looks, so she doesn't show a lot of skin. They were healed and don't show anymore, but she still is uncomfortable to let people see her.

"When Yuki comes back, she'll show you to the girls' dorm." The Headmaster told me smiling. I don't like that, if he's a Headmaster, he shouldn't be so carefree. And why does he trust those bloodsucking beasts? I will never be able to. Ever again. Not after what happened.

"Alright." I said answering him. I looked around at the office. It was… cozy. Wait, how was I going to be able to keep watch over the school, if I was just a normal Day Class student? I wouldn't be able to talk to Stella if I wasn't allowed to go outside at night.

Damn. What was Leader's problem? God, the idiot.

"Also Ashlen-chan, because of the reason you were sent here, your leader told me to be sure you could communicate with Stellas-chan. I have to make you a prefect to respect his wishes." The Headmaster said and I looked at him confused. Prefect? Like the ones in Harry Potter?

Probably not.

"Like a Guardian?" I asked; we had them at Slayer's United. They were our frontline troops in a way, if covens our Rogue Packs tried to get in, they would be the first ones to battle and were our protectors. Us Elite were more like spies, we could kickass, but we were mainly used for undercover or information gathering missions.

Kind of like the ANBU in Naruto. Both me and Stellas were major manga lovers. It was either reading that, or reading about the cultures and geography in foreign countries. Not a lot of choices.

"Yes, you patrol the grounds at night and make sure that none of the Day Class girls or boys get out and try to stalk the Night Class. You know why." He said giving me a look, then a carefree smile.

"Ok." I said and then noticed that the other boy, Zero I think, had left. Probably going back to his duties or something. I yawned, it was about… I looked at my watch, 11:32pm. Headmaster noticed this.

"Oh! Are you tired? Well, I'll just show you to your room then! You won't be sharing a room with anyone since the numbers are uneven now, I hope that's alright." At this point I had followed him to the girls' dorm. "Oh, and your uniform should be on your bed." I tuned out of his ramblings as I began to memorize the route in case the need to get to his office fast ever occurred.

"Well, here we are!" He said and I checked my watch again. 11:58pm. "I'll leave you here, remember, school starts in the morning at 8!"

I groaned once the door was closed. I needed my sleep dammit!

I picked the uniform off of my bed and moved it to the dresser. After I had changed into my pajamas, I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_I was watching myself as a little girl, around three years of age. I was visiting an ocean with my parents. There, I found a mermaid that was a few years older than me, stranded on a rock. My younger self ran over to her._

"_Are you ok?" I asked in a high-pitched toddler voice._

"_I-I want to have legs… I don't want to be in the ocean anymore… I just want to be human!" The mermaid sobbed; crystal tears flowed down her ethereal face. _

"_You're a Misfit!" I told her and she looked up at me with aqua eyes._

"_What do you mean?" She asked and I smiled._

"_You aren't like normal mermaids! Mommy says that most of them lure sailors out to the depths of the sea and kill them, but you don't want to do that! I wish I could help you…" I saw myself say, I had scrunched up my face._

"_I don't wish to harm humans; I want to be like them. To feel the sun on my skin…" The mermaid trailed off in thought, brushing her emerald hair out of her face. _

"_What's your name?" My child self asked the sea-dweller._

"_Scylla." She told me and I smiled bigger._

"_That's a pretty name! My name is Ashlen Baker!" I told her, continuing to smile. _

"_It's nice to meet you." The mermaid told my younger self. _

_Then the dream faded away…_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

*Stella's POV*

* * *

><p>I followed Yuki to the east wing of the school where my supposed classes were going to be held (already being held) with bloodsucking leaches.<p>

"Here we are." She told me, pointing to a door. I glared at it and then stepped forwards to open it.

I hesitated. I was about to enter a room filled with my mortal enemies. Our races were like siblings, filled with rivalry. The werewolf always got shunned, the humans thinking we were evil and devil's spawn just because we turned into wolves when angered. Yet, we chose to protect them against our sister race. The only species that is related to ours is the Vampire, it's because we descend from the Ala.

I shook my head and pushed open the doors. All the heads in the room turned towards me and I glared at them, daring the leaches to make a move against me. I walked in with my back straight and heard the door shut behind me. There was a deadly silence in the room, the only audible sound was my foot falls and the sound of… munching? I glanced over and saw a red haired vampire eating pokki, what the hell?

"What are you?" One of them asked me. I located the voice; it belonged to a blonde haired blue eyed vampire. I glared at him.

"Did you ever learn your manners?" I sneered, "You're supposed to introduce yourself first, teme."

He rolled his eyes, "Hanabusa Aido. What are you?"

"Stellas Marris; very disgusted to make your acquaintance." I growled then decided to tell them, they knew I wasn't Vampire anyways, even if our scents were similar. "I'm a Werewolf."

"Why are you here?" Another one asked me and I bared my teeth that looked so similar to theirs.

"Because, Headmaster decided that more than just Vampires should make good with the humans. The Lycan council decided that I was the best candidate to come over and represent our species. If it was any of the others, you'd be dead by now." I told them, making up a lie on the spot. "We aren't very friendly towards our sister race. Besides, we are way more hated than you ever were. Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" I ended up asking a question. Most of the Night Class was just staring at me, some with hate, the other's with confusion and one with a curious expression, as if he was planning out what I was going to do in situation's that haven't occurred yet.

It made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Akatsuki Kain." One of them said; he had orange hair and amberish eyes. And the list went on and on. I wouldn't remember all their names, of course, but some I felt where important so I stored them in my memory bank, such as Dorm President, Kaname Kuran, and VP Takuma Ichijo. Both authority; I wouldn't want to run into them.

"I see, so do you ever learn anything?" I asked, there wasn't a teacher.

"Not really, the classes are just to keep us busy during the night hours." I was informed by the red head pokki guy. What was his name? … … … Senri Shiki! That's what it was! I tried to keep my face impassive as my inner self rejoiced in accomplishment.

"Good, I would hate to have to actually do anything." I told them the corners of my mouth moving up until I was smirking. I dropped my glare and settled for an 'I'm-greater-than-thou' look. I had to show them that I wasn't a pushover and that I could defend myself against them. It was what I had been training for ever since I was sent to Slayer's United when I was 7.

But I knew I wouldn't be able to hold off more than one… two if I'm lucky and it's a full moon. _Hey! It's one tonight! YOSH!_

**Shut up inner self.**

_Stupid._

_**Meanie**_.

_STUPID!_

_MEANIE!_

_**ENOUGH!**_

I shook my head, I hated my multiple personalities; it was a side effect of being a werewolf. I sat down at an empty seat and looked longingly out the window at the moon. I felt my skin heat up around my neck and I knew that my collar was keeping me from changing. It started to get uncomfortable and I rubbed the spikey band around my neck.

"What's that?" A cheerful voice asked me. I jumped. Damn, I must really be out of it if I couldn't sense him sitting down beside me.

I turned around to see another blonde boy, but this one had green eyes.

"A collar." I told him, turning around to look out the window.

"What for?" He asked me still cheerful. What was this guy's problem? Vampires were insane. Tsk.

"It keeps me from changing into my third form." I said. I sighed again (I was doing this a lot lately) and decided to elaborate, "Meaning it keeps me from changing into a complete wolf. I can change to my second form which is halfway, but not my third." I spoke quietly, so none of the others could hear me. Then I realized something.

Damn. It's the fucking VP! Ok. I really need to commit him to Memory.

'_Hey, Memory?' I asked I heard a disgruntled snort as another me came out of the shadows. This one had tomes of history in her hands._

'_**What?' **__she asked._

'_Remember Takuma Ichijo. He's important authority. This is what he looks like." I said visualizing a picture of his face._

'_**I see. Alright it is done.'**__ And with that, I tuned back into reality._

I felt pain in my head, tail bone, and nails. "Yep, second form, but not the third." I sighed. I knew that I now had black wolf ears embedded in my copper hair, a black wolfs tail and my nails had become sharper. I also knew that my usual hazel eyes had turned wolf gold.

"I should read about Werewolves." Takuma muttered and I looked at him deadpanned.

"Damn straight." I said. "Guess what? I fought the log and the log won. NTAS quote." I told him. I don't care if I like manga, everyone that hates it can suck eggs.

"…Naruto the Abridged Series?" He guessed and I gave him a shocked look.

"You read Naruto?" I asked and he nodded.

"And other manga also." He told me. I tried to hold back my pleasure. Who knew that a vampire and a werewolf could have something in common?

'_I did! I did!' _Optimism cried out.

'**Shut up. Your to peppy.'** Pessimism growled.

I sighed at my inner selves antics.

"So do I, although, not that many, back in- where I come from, there wasn't that big of variety." I told him. They had Naruto and Deathnote, as well as some other ones that I read easily and weren't as popular.

"I have many different manga's. I could let you borrow some if you'd like." He told me smiling. I tried and failed to hold back a smile of my own.

"I would like that." I said. Then stopped smiling. What was I doing? Why did I trust a vampire?

'**He doesn't act like a vampire.'** Rational told me.

'**Yeah, and he's cute.' L**ove said.

'**All the vampires are sexy beasts.' **Temptation said licking her lips. Love cringed.

'**Look, you don't get with people because they're 'sexy beasts', you get with them because you **_**love**_** them.' **Love argued.

'**It's how they lure their prey.' **Factual rolled her eyes.

'**What's going on?'** Oblivious asked walking up in a daze.

'**Nothing, Oblivious, just go back to your room and have a tea party with Optimism and Happiness.' **Evil said strutting up.

'**A tea party, YAY!' **Optimism and Happiness shouted in joy, jumping around in circles. It was giving me a headache.

"Oh, would you guys just shut up?" I growled out loud. Takuma gave a confused look.

"Being a werewolf means that you have your personality split up into a separate person… and they argue a lot. It's really annoying." I whispered to him.

"Yeah, I really need to study about werewolves." He said smiling at me. I fought against myself, literally, to not smile back.

"I want the moon…" I whined. I could tell that my voice took on a crying dog tone.

"Aren't werewolves supposed to change during the full moon?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Only rogues do that, and they can't control their transformations. They're like our version of Level E's. Then there are the half-bloods, they don't have much control over their transformations either, but they can still change into a full wolf, rogues can't, and then there are the purebloods that live in packs with other purebloods and travel around killing off rogues and Level E's. We can change into all three forms at will, but we are influenced by the moon, we don't have to change, but we do things we wouldn't do if it was any other moon… Kind of like how I'm telling you all this." I sweat dropped.

'**Damn full moon!'** Anger yelled punching timid.

'**Let's blow it up!'** Explosive cried out fist pumping as she did so.

'**No! The moon is a wonderful thing!' **Good told them.

I tuned my selves bickering out.

Then Trust took over, "Of course, it could also be because you don't seem like a normal vampire. Plus you're-" My normal self cut her off, "DAMN YOU TRUST AND YOU TO LOVE!" I whispered loudly at them. I don't want to call attention to myself.

"What were they about to say?" Takuma asked me.

"I have no idea." I answered honestly; all I knew was that it was most likely embarrassing.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked me. I looked at my awesome watch.

"Erm, 3:32:45:3 am." I informed him. My clock was programed Hours:Minutes:Seconds:Milliseconds. "Hey, where did everyone go?" There was no one left in the room. I hadn't noticed that they were gone. I was really out of it.

"They probably went back to the dorm. Let's go." He said pulling me up. I jerked my hand back and held it to my chest protectively. I looked down so my hair cast a shadow over my face. "Sorry, I don't like to be touched."

And he still smiled. I kept my face impassive, but I could tell that my eyes were smiling. CRAAAP! IT WAS CONTAGIOUS! I got up and walked over to him, disappointed to see that he was taller than me.

I was only 5'8 and towered over most of the other girls in Slayer's United, and most of the guys also. But that's probably because they were elves. So I really shouldn't be that surprised that he was taller than me. I just wasn't used to it.

We walked back to the Moon Dorms, all the while I was wondering how tall the other vampires are. Hopefully, Takuma was the tallest. Werewolves hold their height in high regard. And our senses. Damn, I must suck. DX

.

.

.

We walked in silence and made it to the dorms at 3:56:21:7 am.

"I'll show you to your room, Stellas-san." Takuma told me and I sighed.

"Fine." I amended and followed him down hallways and stairs.

"You won't have a roommate, I hope that's ok." He told me and I shrugged.

"I'm used to being alone. My Pa- ya know what? Never mind, I'm ok with it. I wouldn't want to share a room with one of you leaches anyways." I said in a dull tone. I had almost slipped up again. WHYYYY? I never slip up. Ever. Why was it happening now? It's probably because the transportation messed with my head. I would be better in the morning.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway for a few minutes.

"Your uniform is on your bed, school starts at dusk." He said and walked away. I went into my room and moved my white uniform off of my bed.

After changing out of my normal clothes and into my pajama's consisting of a t shirt that went down to my knees and said 'We Are The Wild One's' on it with a picture of a wolf howling and short athletic shorts. I let my hair down and sighed, the collar was cooling down now that I was out of the moon's rays. I climbed into bed and fell asleep, ready to talk to my selves…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah whatever, sucks, please tell me your opinion! B-3<strong>

**Review, or I will sick Stellas on you!**


	2. Shallow

*Ashlen's POV*

* * *

><p>I woke up as the alarm on my watch went off and I groaned. I hated getting up in the mornings, but I knew that I had to so I could succeed in my mission. I sighed and got out of bed, then walked over to the dresser where I had put my uniform the night before.<p>

I stared at it. And stared. A skirt? I have to wear a freakin' skirt? I gave it my most terrifying death glare, hoping in the back of my mind that it would burst into flames and die.

But of course it didn't. I changed clothes and held out the skirt by the sides.

"Stupid." I called it then finished getting ready for the day. I walked out of my room and to the classrooms. Now... where am I supposed to go? Hmm...

"Hey, Ashlen-san!" I heard Yuki's voice call out. I turned around and smiled at the brunette.

"Hi, Yuki-san." I greeted her, heading over to the hall she was waving from.

"You're going to be in my class, so I'll show you there." Yuki smiled at me. I smiled back. I'm a lot nicer than Stellas.

"Ok, thanks." I said and followed her to our classroom.

"You stay out here and I'll tell the teacher that you're here." I did as I was bid and leaned against the wall, making up a story to tell them.

"Come on in." I heard and turned around, walking into the room.

"Hi, my name is Ashlen Baker. I'm here because my parents travel the world so I have to live in Japan for three years. Also, don't piss me off. I'm the new prefect." I introduced myself and I saw some of the girls muttering to each other.

"You may go take a seat over there, by Tomomi." The teacher told me, pointing to a brown haired brown eyed girl. I shrugged, going to sit by her.

"Don't you dare still my precious Aido-kun away from me!" Tomomi whispered at me angrily I shrugged.

"Eh, I would never dream of destroying your sex life." I replied just to mess with her. Tomomi's brown eyes got big and her face turned a red that would make a tomato jealous.

"Pay attention!" the teacher yelled at us and I looked at her with a bored expression. She began to talk again and I tuned out her droning voice. I had already learned this. We had to be adept at all subjects to have our names put in the running for getting into the Elite. It a percaution, incase we were ever in a school setting and needed to keep our eye on a student.

.

.

.

Once I had woken up again, I checked my watch and saw that is was 11:55 am. Almost time for lunch. I woke up just in time.

After we had been dismissed, I went over to a group of girls, a question on my mind.

"Why do you like the Night Class so much?" I asked them and they turned around.

"We can excuse you since you're new, and you haven't seen them yet. We love them. Mine's Ichijo-senpai! SQUEEEEEEEE~!" The girl cried out. I rolled my eyes.

"M'kay, why do you _love_ them?" I asked again, trying to get a straight answer. I saw sparkles come into their eyes whilst other's had hearts. It was pathetic.

"Rich, Hot, Sexy, Perfect. What more could you want?" One of the girls answered and a few squealed as they thought of their 'loves'.

"That's so… shallow." I muttered when I walked towards Yuki and her friend.

"Hey!" Yuki said smiling at me as I sat down.

"Hi, my name is Sayori." Her friend introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Ashlen." I smiled back. I took out my lunch which was a burger (I love these!) and saw that the others had more... traditional Japanese dishes. Like, onigiri and salt ramen.

"Why are you eating a burger?" Sayori asked me and I shrugged.

"It's not my fault I wasn't raised in Japan. I just got here last night, remember?" I asked.

"How did you become a prefect anyways?" Sayori asked me.

"That's the only way my parents would let me come." I answered, lying again. Is it wrong that I'm proud of that ability?

"Oh." She said, and we then finished eating.

"Lunch is over!" The teacher called and we then went back to class.

.

.

.

Once we had gotten back to class, I plopped down next to Tomomi.

"Do you have a favorite Night Class guy?" She asked me.

"Nope. I've never met any of them. Although, my best friend got into the Night Class. So I do know one of them." I told her. She grinned maliciously.

"Well, when you do, it better not be Aido-kun. He's mine, bitch." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt I'll like him, if he's your type." I told her and she smiled.

"Good, I'm glad I made that clear." She told me.

"Oh, and don't call me a bitch, I'm not a slut like yourself." I said and the smile turned into a snarl.

"Shut up, _bitch._" She emphasized the 'bitch' part.

"Ashlen and Tomomi! Pay attention, or I'll make you stay after class!" The teacher yelled at us.

"Sorry." I said, sort of ashamed of myself. When the teacher turned back around, I layed my head on my hand and went to sleep, making sure I looked like I was paying attention.

.

.

I felt something poking me and I lazily opened one eye to see Yuki.

"What?" I asked her.

"Come on, we have prefect duties to attend to." She said and I grinned.

"Ok." I said and followed her out. We ran up to the Moon Dorm gates and I saw masses of girls… and some boys.

"We need to keep them away from the Night Class." Yuki told me and I nodded, pushing back some of the girls. Even for Elite's, this was hard work.

Then the gates opened and there was a hush. For about 2 seconds and then the cries and pushing of the crowd got heavier. Urg.

I then noticed that it was as if there was an invisible line that kept the Day Class from going near the Night Class. This made life easier. I looked over the night class and saw the vampires, I looked for Stellas- ah, there she was. Glaring and scowling at the crowd, how Stellas like.

She was walking beside a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes; he was waving and flirting with the audience. Bastard. I noticed the Night Class look at me with confused expressions.

"IDOL-KUUUUN!" The girls shouted. They nicknamed… him… Idol? Why? What the hell?

I then felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, my fist ready to punch whomever it was in the face. It was the blonde bastard. I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Who are you?" He countered. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the new prefect, and the new student in the Day Class. My name is Ashlen Baker, very unhappy to make your aquaintance." I growled and he looked away.

"Why do they always say that now?" He asked him self. Then turned back to me, "I'm Hanabusa Aido." He took his hand off of my shoulder and walked away.

They started calling random names, a few I picked out were, Aido-kun, Ichijo-senpai, Wild-kun (another weird nickname), and a few others that are really hard to make out.

Time passed, Yuki talked to a brown haired male that freaked me out a little bit. Zero showed up and Yuki was mad at him for ditching. I was more or less preoccupied with trying to keep the girls away from the blonde guy. Stella pulled him back to the rest of the Night Class by the ear and then bopped him on the head and I knew that she said, 'Reprimend!' to him.

I turned around and saw Zero grab Kaname and the majority of the Night Class glare at the purple eyed boy. My eyes narrowed, what was he to them? I turned my attention back to the line of shoving girls.

"DAMMIT, BACK UP!" I yelled at them, trying to make my voice louder than the chaos. Haha that would go in Stellas's Book of Fails.

One girl tried to make a leap and I swung my leg out, hitting her in the chest and knocking her back.

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" She cried while her friends glared at me. I heard a growling behind me and looked back to see an angry Stellas. Some of the Night Class were giving her curious glances.

"You bitches need to go back to your dorm." She snarled and they looked petrified.

"Y-Yes, New Student-san." One of the girls bowed then ran away, followed by the other four.

I smirked and looked over at Stellas, "I'm ditching class tonight." She casually stated.

"Ok, have fun with that Stell-chan." I said.

"Whatever, see you later Ash-chan." She said rolling her eyes and jogging to catch up with the rest of the class I could barely make out that they were asking her questions. Once they had gone and were out of view, we ushered the girls (and the occasional boy who might, or might not, be gay) back to their respective dorms.

"Dear God, I'm glad that's over." I sighed and wiped my head.

"We still have the rest of the night." Yuki told me and I sighed.

"Damn…"

* * *

><p>*Stellas's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>Once the Night Class and I had got to the school building and the questions about how I knew Ashlen had died down, I dropped to the back, did a cheesy ninja roll and ran into the forest. I sprinted through and got to a lake. Perfect, just what I need for me to make my report. I pulled out a silver coin and threw it into the water.<p>

"Slayer's United, Kazan-taichou." I murmured and I saw his face appear in the smooth water.

"Ah, Stellas, how is your mission so far?" He asked me, I kept my face expressionless.

"Good, they have decent safety measures, but they need more guardians. It's a good thing Ashlen was sent to be a prefect." I told him.

"Fantastic. I assume that all is going as planned?" He asked and I nodded. I sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that I was slipping up!

"Mission is a go." I told him.

"Alright. I'll let you get back to your classes." He said and then the water turned back to its normal color.

I wasn't in a hurry since I didn't want to go back, so I walked at a turtle's pace back to the school. I didn't want to be in that boring room any longer than I had to.

'**But it's full of sexy men!' **Temptation exclaimed.

'**Temptation! Go back to your room!'** Evil commanded.

'**Yes, Mother…" **Then Temptation pouted and walked slowly away. I shook my head and my inner's antics.

Wait… that scent. Was it… blood? I smelled the air and caught the trail of the aroma. I ran after it, wishing that my human legs could carry me as fast as my wolf ones, but sadly, that wasn't the case.

Damn human limitations! D:

When I got there I saw, erm, (I suck at remembering names), Hanabusa Aido and… the orange one! Akatsuki Kain! That's it! Yeah! GO me! But wait, something was wrong with this picture. I jumped onto a branch and looked at what was happening.

Yuki was there, holding a staff, protecting some… Day Class… girls…

'**WHO LET THEM OUT OF THEIR CAGE?'**

'**Shut up.'**

The blood was Yuki's and Yellow Bastard (Aido) was saying something to her. Haha, he's a yellow bastard!... I really hate my multiple personalities, their so distracting.

Then that Kiryuu boy showed up and threatened them with a Bloody Rose gun, I knew that one. Kazan-taichou used one on a Level E before. I saw when they were teaching us interrogation at SU. Zero said something, then Orangey, then Yellow Bastard. Then… they left. Well, I should probably go back to class.

"Stellas! What are you doing climbing trees again? How many times have I told you, you aren't a Werecat?" I heard Ashlen's whisper and I jumped down beside her (the only thing going through my mind at that moment was 'Wow, I'm fucking ninja…' Of course, there were more important things there… heh… heh.. he…h…).

"'Sup, Ash."

"What were you doing?" She asked me again and I sighed.

"…Spying like the good Wolfie I am!" I answered.

"Just go back to class." Ashlen said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine…" I sighed.

"And stop sighing, it ruins your non-caring image." She directed me.

"Heh, that's probably true." I agreed, and started walking back to the school.

"I'll talk to you later." Ashlen called after me.

"See ya!" I called back, waving.

Then I walked back into hell... and the questions that where bound to come. God, I hope I don't slip up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short chapter, sue me. I don't care. I hope it's better, since I edited it to make it less rushed.<strong>

**Review, or I will tell the Day Class girls that you're fraternizing with the Night Class guys!**


	3. Nicknames and Thinking

**Hello, I don't like putting A/N's at the begging, so I'm going to move them to the end for the rest of my stories. But on this one, it's going to stay the same. I would like to thank a few people:**

**AidoRockz: Thanks for helping me with the chapters when I've had writers block and being an awesome reviewer! And for donating Ashlen!**

**Midnight Blue Cross: Thanks for reviewing and telling my your honest opinion and thoughts on my idea.**

**Jestie Uchiha: I'm glad you love it as well, and thanks for reviewing!**

**Vampire Fan (the anonymus): Thanks for reviewing also! Also, I'm grateful for you telling me that it sounded rushed in chapter 2, (I edited it by the way) So it's not rushed anymore, and I added a good deal of detail and dialouge. And also thanks for reviewing my chapters. **

**Thanks to all that have favorited and alerted it. It's appriciated!**

* * *

><p>*Stellas's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I hesitated at the door again, mentally preparing myself for the barrage of questions that I knew I was going to be asked. I walked in and there was silence for a few seconds. I sat down at my seat by the window and I felt a presence sit down. I looked over.<p>

"What do you want, Ichijo-teme?" I asked.

"Who's the new prefect?" He asked me.

"Ashlen Baker." I answered, looking back out the window at the moon.

"How do you know her?"

"We're best friends. She's not a werewolf, but sometimes she stays with my pack." I lied.

"How long have you known her?" I turned my head around slowly and glared at him.

"Since I was 7. What's it to you, nosy baka?" I asked.

He ignored the last comment, "Does she know what you are?"

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, where's Yellow-teme and Orangey?" I looked around and didn't see them. Come to think of it, I didn't see Pureblood-teme either.

"Yellow-teme and Orangey?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, Aido-baka and Akatsuki-san." I informed him. He looked at me oddly.

"Why did you give them those nicknames?" He asked.

"Because, I'm not good at remembering names, so I call people nicknames that I can remember." I told him. That's the truth, and I can tell this one because it's not about who I am or where I come from.

"Do I have one?" He asked me. I shrugged; I hadn't made everyone a nickname yet. Might as well make his now, I looked at him.

"…Greeni." I told him. "Because of your green eyes. I might come up with a better one later though." I added the last part, since 'Greeni', was an on the spot.

"Hm…" He said and I laughed.

"Change that to a 'Hn' and you could pass for an Uchiha." I chuckled, smirking. "Now that I think about it, another nickname for you could be Smiley. Since you smile _all the time_." I mentally slapped myself. Stop being nice to him! He's a vampire! "Or, it could be Yellow-baka, since you have blonde hair. Or it could be Booky, since you read a lot, right?" Ok, you caught me, I love to give people nicknames.

**Let's call him Sexy!**

**No, Temptation, we aren't calling him Sexy.**

**Dammit…**

My eyebrow raised of its own accord as my inner's argued. Takuma looked at me confused.

"My inner selves are arguing about what I should call you. I like Yellow-baka, but Greeni-baka works also." I told him. "Yeah, I'll go with Greeni-baka."

"…Thanks?" He asked and I smirked.

"It's better than Yellow-teme." I told him and he laughed. Why is he so happy? At least he's not touching me. I hate being touched.

"I guess…" He said. I fought back a smile. It's probably his vampire persuasion-trick-make-you-like-them-so-drink-your-blood tactic, or something like that. I will never like one of these bloodsucking leaches! Ever I say! …I hope…

"Hey look, Pureblood-teme is back!" I explained. Some of the vampires that heard me glared in my direction at the name.

"What? I don't remember names! Besides! Pureblood-teme sounds better than Pureblood-baka!" I defended myself. I knew that they wouldn't like me now… oh well, most people don't. Actually, I'm pretty hated.

I guess I'm not a very likeable person.

I looked over at Pureblood-teme (he has a different smell) and saw him looking at me with a blank expression. I slowly sat back down and looked back out the window. Something about him commanded obedience. Maybe it's the wolf in me, I've been without a true Alpha for so long, maybe it wants a leader? But another part of me didn't trust him.

God, I hate deep thinking. (Even though this isn't deep at all)

* * *

><p>*Ashlen's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I ran over to Yuki, who was currently being cared for by Zero.<p>

"Are you ok? I saw what that blonde bastard did." I asked her and she nodded smiling. I saw Zero smirk from my peripheral vision.

"Yeah! I've been bitten lots of times. Those vampires just can't seem to get enough!" She told me and I sweat dropped. Was that something to be proud of?

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"My first memory was on a snowy night, I was about to be attacked by a bad vampire. Then, Kaname-sama saved me. He took me to Headmaster's house, then four years ago Zero came to live with Headmaster as well." Yuki told me and I was surprised that she trusted me, a stranger, with her past.

Feeling I needed to repay her I said, "Wow. I was a normal witch child. My parents believed that non-human creatures could come to peace with humans in time. Whenever I would meet a human friendly creature I called them a Misfit. Like a Mermaid that wants legs, or a werewolf that only eats animals (like Stella); creatures that refuse to harm humans. I thought these creatures were supposed to be mean, as some are, and that is why I called them Misfits. That is when I was three

"When I turned 7 her parents took me out on a picnic where a group of Level-C vampires attacked them. My parents told her to run but I couldn't. The vampires derided to be really evil and forced me to watch as my parents were ripped to pieces, while being sucked to death at the same time. I didn't have control over my powers at the time so I blame myself for not being able to save my parents and there were too many vampires for my parents to use magic.

"Once the vampires were done killing my parents a young male, about 18, bit me and started to suck my blood. A hunter from Slayer's United arrived a moment after the bite and easily killed all the vampires before attending to me. When the hunter realized I was a witch he took me to the Slayer's United to be trained on how to kill things harmful to humans, and how to defend myself." I finished. Yuki looked at me curiously.

"Level-C?" She asked and I sweat dropped.

"A normal vampire." I answered simply. She still looked confused.

"Yuki, come on. The stench of blood is disgusting." Zero said and pulled Yuki away after him.

God, protective much? Only vampires and werewolves can smell the scent of blood. I know he's not a werewolf, 'cause if he was, Stellas would've glomped him, then try and talk to him about how annoying it is when one's inner selves argue. But she didn't so that obviously only left one option. He's a vampire, so why isn't he in the Night Class? And why does he hate them so much? Maybe he was turned into one. Wouldn't that make one insane after a few years? Turn them into Level-E's?

I began the trek back to my room as I debated with myself.

That's the only reason I can think of, he would be a Level-D.

I doubt that Yuki knows; she would've known what a Level-C was if she knew what a Level-D was.

But still, why would he hate what he was? I knew that the Kiryuu's were hunters; maybe that was where he got his prejudice from. Or he could've had a traumatic experience, like seen his parent's fight one.

I shook my head and-

BAM!

Walked straight into the wall to the girls' dorm.

I'm soo ninja. (Sense the sarcasm?)

I rubbed my head and then decided to use the door like a normal person. Even though, we all know I'm far from normal.

I walked up the stairs, through hallways and finally reached my door, at around 5 am. Dammit! My sleep is precious to me! Oh well, I still have class. *sigh* I opened the door and got changed in my pajama's then climbed into bed. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter! Haha! It was important, but also filler. I hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Remember, Favorites are appriciated, Alerts are loved, and Reviews keep me writing!**

**Question of the day: Do you like Stellas's inner selves? And which is your favorite so far?**

**Review! If you don't, I will never update!**


	4. Clubbing

*Stella's POV*

* * *

><p>I was back in my room and lying on my bed, super bored. Ugh. It's always boring after class. Hm. Maybe tomorrow Ashlen and I can go clubbing or something. We have fake I.D.'s (everyone in Slayer's United does). So, it could work.<p>

I shot up.

Sweet! Idea! What do you think?

**It's stupid.**

**Yum. Cute guys.**

**We aren't having sexual intercourse.**

**Lust isn't love! And we must love, or my name isn't Love!**

**Lust is yummy.**

**Shut up Temptation.**

**Why don't you like my Sensible?**

**Because you're stupid.**

**Am not!**

**That is logically correct.**

**Shut up Logic!**

You guys are no help. We're going clubbing tomorrow, whether Ashlen's in or not.

I got up and stretched my muscles, they were slightly sore from running. Once I did that, I got on some casual clothes (sweatpants and a big T-shirt that covered my arms and converse) I exited my room quietly and tiptoed down the hallway and to the stairs. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet.

"What are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"HOLYSHITONASTICK!" I yelled, jumping around, and doing a roundhouse kick automatically. Well, whoever it was, they caught my leg, which really sucks because I knew it was one of those leach bastards.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Oh. It's just you, Yellow-teme." I said in disgust. "Why should I tell you? It's none of your business, you ass."

"You cuss a lot."

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me where you're going!" He demanded in a childish tone. My hazel eyes narrowed.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm your Senpai." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Senpai my ass, like I would ever look up to one of you leaches." I spat, scowling at him.

"Why do you hate us so much anyways, mutt?"

"Leach!"

"Mutt!"

"Leach!"

"Mutt!"

"*Growl*"

"*Hiss*"

"Ugly-ass!"

I then heard a *Chink!* sound. My eyes widened and I did a backflip, trying to avoid the ice. But, of course since vampires hit the fucking genetic jackpot, I, being a crappy werewolf, wasn't able to out run it. And then I was frozen.

In a handstand. Maybe I could. I arched my back and put my feet on the ground, putting myself in a backbend. Now if I… I then tried to stand up on my legs but it didn't work and just made my shoulders ache.

Wow.

FML.

At least I've been doing martial arts since I was 7. I can hold this position for a while.

"Hanabusa, we're already suspended. Don't make things worse." I heard a deeper voice say.

"Akatsuki-" Aido started and I said at the same time (my voice sounded weird because I was upside down) "Hey! It's Orangey-san!" Aido looked at me weirdly and I glared (Geez, I do that a lot.)

"Get me out." I demanded. My tough, 'I shalt kill thee' affect was ruined by my red face (Not blushing, the blood was running to my head) and my shaky voice.

"Hanabusa…" Akatsuki said. Yellow-teme sighed and the ice went away. I then stood up and started to stretch my stiff muscles.

"Hey, Yellow-teme, you do know that it's bad for one's body to bend that way without stretching first right?" I informed him. He grinned.

"Do you know how perverted that can be taken?" He asked and my eyes widened. Akatsuki face-palmed. Then Aido's expression became serious again, "But seriously, where are you going? It's noon."

"None of your business just let it go." I said and headed towards the door. I looked back and saw Akatsuki say something to Aido who looked reluctant, but they finally headed back to their room.

Once I was sure they had gone, I opened the main door and headed outside into the sunlight.

Being a werewolf did have _some_ advantages (not as many as those damn leaches though.) one of them is that while we're nocturnal, we are able to handle sunlight. So I was fine in the day time. Ashlen should be in lunch now.

I decided that I should pick up the pace and my handstand/backbend was enough stretching. I then sprinted (WEREWOLF SPEED!) to the school and to where the Day Class was.

I got there at 12:15:32:2. I must be out of shape our something; I could usually run much faster than that. But whatever. Must find Ashlen. I sniffed the air around the grounds, trying to get her scent.

Ha, there it is. Pine, fresh cut grass, and smoke. My Lycan instinct to hunt turned on instinctively. I breathed through my nose to slow down my heart, which leapt in anticipation for the hunt. Once I was back to my normal state of mind, I continued following Ashlen's scent to her classroom. I ran again (human speed) to get there. I jumped onto the window seal.

"Hey, Ashlen." I whispered, trying to get her attention. She was sitting with a blonde(ish) girl and Yuki. She glanced at me and sent a puzzled look. I motioned for her to come. She said something to them and then walked over to where I was. Luckily no one was around the window so yeah.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I'm bored so guess what!" I said excitedly.

She rolled her eyes, "What?"

"We're going clubbing tonight!" I told her.

"I'm not blowing off my prefect duties." She informed me.

"If I can blow off class, you can blow off your duties. It's only one night anyways. Besides. It's a full moon." I grinned wolfishly. Oh the irony.

"No."

"It'll be fun, besides, it'll take your mind off of, you know what." I said meaning the vampires.

She hesitated then agreed. "Fine. But I'm not letting you get as drunk as you did last time. That was terrible." I smiled.

"Awesome! See ya, Ash-chan!" I said and then she walked back to her table.

"Hey look! A Night Class student!" I heard a male voice call out.

"She's sexy." Bastard.

"Mm, hm." Another said licking his lips. Disgusting.

Time to go. I jumped down and hightailed it back to the dorms. I'm going to need my rest before tonight.

.

.

.

I ran back inside and straight to my room, slamming the door out of habit. Shit.

I then changed back into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

Darkness consumed me.

.

.

.

"Hey, Stella-chan, wake up." I heard a voice say from above me. I opened one eye and hazel met green.

"Takuma, what are you doing in my room?" I asked the teenager that was about to put his hand on my shoulder to wake me up. "If you put that pale hand on me, I _will bite it off._" I'm good at threats.

He recoiled, but stayed standing by my bed. "I was just trying to get you up for class, you over slept. As vice president, it's my duty that-"

"I could care less. In Packs, we don't have 'Vice Alpha's' we listen to one Alpha, and one Alpha only. And get out of my room so I can get ready." He looked offended (still smiling annoyingly) but left anyways.

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Then got up sleepily and stood there for a few seconds remembering what I was supposed to do. I'm really unresponsive when I wake up.

**Sexy just-**

**WE AREN'T CALLING HIM SEXY, TEMPTATION!**

**But it's true. Rawr.**

**Oh God…**

Right! I remembered and ran to my dresser to get out my clubbing clothes.

That's the only time that I will show off my arms and other places where I had terrible scars from abuse. I pulled them on, a black tube top, short shorts that were blue jeans and knee boots that were black. Alright, let's go. After the Day Class goes back to their dorms and the Night Class goes to class. Ok, so I'm not going just yet, but soon enough! Ya know what? Never mind.

I sighed and went down stairs. The scents were stale, so that means no one was. Shit. Backpedal! Backpedal! I ran backwards up the stairs. Takuma's scent was either to the left, behind me, to the right, or in front of me. Colorful Crayola crap. Ugh. My nose is confused. *sigh*

"What the-" I heard a voice. I turned around with my head down.

"Hi…"

"What the… what are you doing?" Takuma asked for me.

"…I dunno." I felt like a pup scolded for stealing an elder's prey.

"What are you… wearing?" He asked.

"…I dunno." I still felt scolded.

"Go get your uniform on."

"I don't wanna!" I cried out. I can really act like a pup sometimes.

"Why not?"

"…Because…" I wasn't going to tell him I was going clubbing! "Because I said so!" Worst answer ever. T.T

He didn't believe me, I know. I sighed again.

"I'm going out tonight, and I'm not wearing my freaking uniform." I said. "I'm not saying where I'm going."

"If you're not going to wear your uniform, go back to your room!" Takuma commanded me, his voice raising in anger. I think.

"Fine!" I said, stuck my tongue out at him and ran back to my room.

I closed the door and went to the far wall.

It had a window.

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**SHUT UP EVIL!**

**Temptation…**

**If you do it to me, I can do it to you! Why were you mean to Sexy, Stella-chan?**

We ignored her.

I opened the window and looked down. Hm. Big drop. I crouched down on the window seal. Well. There's a tree, if I jump and I- Screw it! I'm going to wing it!

I closed my eyes, letting my Lycan strength and muscle power flow into my human limbs. I got into a jumping position and leaped. Crap, I jumped short. I focused and felt pain in my hands as claws switched out with fingernails. I clawed at the tree, digging them into the bark and swinging on to the branch. At least I can jump down the branches and make it to the bottom. I repeated the action for a few minutes until I got to the bottom.

Once I was there, I smelt two scents but ignored them. I took a running leap and cleared the wall then ran to the Day Class girls' dormitory.

I picked up Ashlen's scent and scaled the wall to her room. I held on with on hand and knocked on her window. She opened it and I pulled myself in.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"I've been ready, what took you so long?" She asked me.

"Well, I ran into some trouble." I told her.

"Whatever, let's just get out of her." She said. I jumped back out the window and landed on all fours, she made a staircase out of vines and walked down.

Together we sped off to a club.

.

.

.

We walked in the old rustic town, looking for a night place.

"Do they even _have _one here?" Ashlen asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. They should." I said and we continued to look around.

"Let's just ask someone." Ashlen said.

"No, I'll just see if I can scent one out!"

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I dunno…" I said sheepishly. I sniffed the air and picked up the faint scent of alcohol, sweat, and humans. I pointed left, "It's that way." I said. We went down the streets, backpedaling at some points when we would reach a dead end- hey, I'm not a GPS, thank you very much! - And finally reached the club called, Supi-ka Ame.

I started to walk in, "Show me your I.D.'s." A gruff voice stated, I took mine out of my pocket and showed it. It said my name was Kogane Arashi and I was 22 years old. Ashlen did the same, hers said her name was Yuri Anei and she was 23 years old, when in reality, I was 17 and she was 19.

He nodded and let us in. Easy as pie.

I walked up to the bar and sat down, music was blaring and making my sensitive ears ache. The scent of alcohol was overwhelming and making it impossible to for me to smell anything else. It was hell.

"I'm going to bewitch some guys." Ashlen told me.

"Cool!" I said and I saw her go off to the DJ stand. She asked him something and he nodded.

"Now this young lady is going to treat all of us to a song, come on up, Yuri Anei!" The disc jockey said into the microphone. I smirked. This would be fun. Ashlen got up on stage and took the microphone.

"_Ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii_

_Isogashii nara, gomen_

_Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii_

_Oshaberi ni tsukiatte_

_Dou shiyou ka nani shiyou ka_

_Etto geemu demo suru_

_Shiritori shi yo_

_Shiri to 'ri' ' ri' n."_ Ashlen sung and the men in the room got really quiet.

"Hey, girl, what do you want to drink?" The person at the bar asked me.

"SAKE." I said. She nodded then went to get it.

Ashlen began to sing the next verse and the bar got quiet. Men gawked and their dates slapped them. I smirked. Glamour, always worked. Mortal men can't stand up to the charm, it was fun to watch. The sake slid down to me. Yum.

I popped the cap and took a swig. Ashlen danced over to where I was.

"Don't drink too much." She reminded me. I waved it off.

"We need a drink, especially with our job." I informed her. She called the bartender over and ordered a Cooler. Two men sat a few seats down from us. A ginger and a blonde.

She took a sip, "I know; I can't believe Leader sent me here. He knows I hate vampires." She groaned and took a swig.

"Vampires suck in general." Takuma flashed in my mind. "But not all of them are evil." I downed the bottle in one gulp and ordered another one.

"You weren't forced to watch your parents get murdered by them and then get bitten." She replied, lightly sipping on her drink. "Hey, don't drink too much; we don't want a situation like last time."

"Werewolves are _meant_ to hate vampires. We're natural enemies." I informed her, taking a long gulp as the smooth liquid slid down my throat, making my mouth tingle.

"Were _you_ forced to watch _your_ parents get killed and not able to do anything about it?"?" Ashlen accused. I hung my head.

"…No…" I sulked sipping on my sake.

Ashlen held out her hand, "Well, there you go."

"Whatever let's get drunk." I said and gulped down my drink.

Ashlen laughed and nodded her head, taking a drink.

"After this, I'm getting a margarita." I said.

"Do they have those here?" She asked me. I shrugged.

"They should. Hey, do you have margaritas?" I asked the barista. She nodded.

"We have a wide variety of drink here." She answered.

"Can I have a margarita?" I asked and she nodded.

"Coming right up!" She answered.

Ashlen looked at me with a knowing expression.

"What?" I asked her.

"Remember what happened _last _time we went to a club? Little Miss Werewolves Hold Their Liquor So I Can Drink As Much As I Want?" I grimaced.

"I won't drink as much this time… and it was the bikers fault. I wouldn't have sent them to the ICU if they hadn't tried to rape me."

She rolled her blue-gray eyes. "They didn't try to rape you."

"Yes they did." I said proudly, ruining the effect by licking the salt off of the side of my margarita.

She sighed, "Asking you to ride on their bike with them isn't the same as raping you" I started to protest but she cut me off, "Even if they put their hand on your shoulder."

I took a drink of my margarita, grimacing slightly as it burned the back of my throat. "Still…" I said. Honestly, I knew that I had drank too much that night, I could barely remember anything, but I'm too proud to admit defeat. *sigh*

"That's not a good enough reason. Ugh. I _hate _our job." Ashlen groaned. I raised my glass.

"Here, here. I can't believe Leader sent us on this mission. It _sucks_." I muttered. But, if the world didn't suck, we'd all fall off, so maybe it was a good thing in a way.

"I know." She stated. We were silent for a few minutes while I chugged bottle after bottle and Ashlen sipped hers casually, casting me worried glances. My mind started getting fuzzy as I started to sway.

"*Gasp* The lights are pretty colors!" I said in awe, trying to poke at a light bulb that was blue- no, pink- NOW IT'S GREEN!

"Stella, I think you had enough." Ashlen said, reaching for my bottle. I held it protectively.

"No…" I protested as she snatched it away. "But-but… my… sake…"

"Sake your ass. I'm not letting you drink anymore. You're drunk enough." I giggled.

"I'm not drunk *hic* _you're _*hic* drunk." I accused pointing a shaky finger at her.

"We're leaving."

"But we _just got here!"_ I whined. Resisting as she grabbed my arm and began dragging me out. We entered the streets at around 4 in the morning and she let me go. I fell down. Hard.

"Ugh…" I groaned. Ashlen sighed in exasperation and pulled me up. I staggered a bit. Laughing when I tripped.

"Hey, Stella, are those two guys following us?" Ashlen asked me looking over her shoulder. I did as well and saw them. I growled, my canines beginning to protrude from my mouth. My vision started flickering from human to wolf and back again. I growled menacingly.

"Who are you?" I demanded my voice rough as my vocal chords were changing and becoming wolf like.

One of them stepped forward and took of his hood- wait… that scent…

"Hanabusa Aido?" Ashlen asked.

I knew that scent was familiar.

"And Orangey-kun." I added, changing the suffix in my drunken state. His scent was nicer than Yellow-kun's because his wasn't all flirty and secretive and curious like Yellow-kun's.

Ashlen looked at me with a weird expression then shook her head, "We need to get you back."

I nodded, "But I'll have a _big_ hangover!" I made a derp face.

"We need to get you back." Ashlen said. The two vampies came over to us.

"You're really tall, ya know that?" I asked Orangey-kun.

He looked at me wearily, "…Yes…"

"Good. One must know one's own height, or one will not know one's height which would make one sad." I informed them.

"Yes." Ashlen said with a tired tone of voice.

"I have a few questions-" Yellow-teme started but I cut him off.

"No, no, Yell-kun, you have to _ask _us to answer the questions." I told him, reaching over Orangey and punching Yellow-teme.

"…Yell-kun?" Ashlen asked the air.

"Can you please answer some questions?" Aido asked sarcastically.

"Depends on what it is~!" I chimed happily.

"What's your job? Who's 'Leader'? And why are you here?" He asked.

"Can't tell you, you wouldn't know him anyways, and sworn to secrecy." Ashlen listed off. I was preoccupied with staring at the full moon.

"The moon…" I whispered. Adrenaline coursed through me as the moon grew larger. My vision started to flicker once more and my gums began to sting as my teeth sharpened more than normal.

"Shit." Ashlen cursed.

"What?"

"We really need to get her back; she might end up attacking someone. The moon influences her badly." I heard her distantly tell them. Then the sounds busted forth. There was an owl flying overhead, an army of beetles scurrying across the ground. My vision became clearer and more distinct. I could see farther and the colors were brighter.

My sense of smell was heightened and the alcohol on my breath was overwhelming. My neck began to burn as my body struggled to shift all the way.

I began to pant as I clawed at the band keeping me partly human.

"ARRGEGRGGG" I groaned. Fire exploded in my head.

I felt myself being dragged away and then picked up into someone's arms. Wind rushed over my face, cooling off my neck. I closed my eyes and went back to my drunken state as I returned to normal.

"Heh, heh, were are we going?" I asked the person carrying me.

"Back to the Dorm." I heard a deep voice inform me.

"Orangey-kun?" I asked dumbly.

He sighed, "Yes."

"Yay! I really can't stand Yellow-teme." I stated very matter-of-fact.

He didn't answer and soon he set me on the ground. My legs shook a bit and I stumbled. Akatsuki caught my arm and helped me inside (I had to lean on him). I saw blonde hair on the couch.

"TAKU-KUN!" I screamed and ran over to the couch.

"Eh?" He asked his green eyes wide. He had been reading.

"HI!" I yelled.

"Where were you?" He asked me, his usual smile falling.

"I was at a club! It was really fun!" I informed him. He still didn't smile. I leaned over him, staring into his face.

"What's wrong, Taku-kun?" I asked him. "Are you sick?" I felt his forehead. Nope. No fever!

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope! _You're _drunk!" I told him, flicking his nose with my finger.

He stared at me in disbelief, "Here, why don't we put you to bed…" He stood up and helped me off the couch. I had to lean on him.

We walked slowly up the stairs and I tripped over a few of the steps.

"How much did you drink?" He asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

He opened my door and helped me into bed. I snuggled into my pillow as he tucked me in.

"Night, Taku-chan!" I said and he smiled at me.

"Goodnight Stellas-san." Takuma said and then walked out of my room, closing the door.

I yawned. What a good night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it didn't suck. :) <strong>_

_**Review, or Stella will confuse you with the guys she sent to the ICU. :D**_


	5. Ice Cream

**Hey, well, you can't blame me for a late update because I barely got **_**any **_**reviews, although, I'm updating now because I'm in a VK mood for the moment, so I decided to do something with it and give you guys another chapter. **

**Seriously though, I want critiques. Tough love. **

* * *

><p>*<strong>Ashlen's POV*<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up, fully rested and stretched my arms above my head. It felt nice to relieve my aching muscles. I had been tense when Stellas was overindulging herself on alcohol. It brings back <em>bad <em>memories. She gets a little… rowdy.

Although, it does make me darkly happy when I know that she's going to have one hell of a hangover.

I looked at my watch, 11:28am Saturday. Good, the weekend, and that means that I can go and patrol the town (in other words I get to have a blow off day.).

I got slowly out of bed, relishing in the euphoria of being able to sleep in for once. In Slayer's United, we have strict schedules.

6am: Get up and get ready

6:15am: Report to dining hall and eat breakfast

6:30am: Go to training barracks, get things ready.

7-12: Help where needed and train for differing situations

1-6: Do small scouting missions

6:15-7: Dinner and refreshing.

7-12: Guard duty (although it depends. IF there isn't guard duty for you, then you go to bed at 8)

Let's just say, I hate the schedule.

I stood still for a second then went to my dresser, pulling out some jeans and a t-shirt. Most girls in Japan wouldn't wear this type of thing, but, Slayer's United is actually located in Greece, close to Stellas's Pack, which is where they usually patrol, but they never come to see her. Or me.

I've only met them once.

I like her dad.

Her mom is…

No comment.

I finished putting on my clothes and jumped out the window, conjuring up a few vines to help me down. I landed on all fours, like a cat… or a squirrel.

The sun's rays lightly coming down on the back of my neck. I then jogged down the path to the gate.

"Where are you going?" A male voice asked me. I spun around and stared, my heart accelerating as I set my gaze upon a Vampire.

"Out." I said, backing away, eyes wide. Vampires bring back very unpleasant memories for me. They murdered my parent's right before my eyes. That's when a man from Slayer's United, who was on a mission to kill those very Vampires, found me and took me in.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked, smiling at me, showing his fangs. He knew I was a prefect. He knows I know what he is.

"None of your business." I shot back, placing my hand on my hip, "I have permission from Headmaster."

"KYAAAA! IDOL-KUUUN!" I heard squeals from behind me. Aido turned around and saw them. He began to wave madly. While he was distracted, I teleported away.

Teleporting is different for my race; it depends on your Magic Nature. Mine is Earth, so when I teleport, I my body is divided into different particles and they travel through the ground, branches, and other natural objects.

I ended up outside of the gate as my body rebuilt itself.

I followed the same path that Stellas and I had walked to the town when she was failing to find a club. It was quite funny actually, I mean, she _is _a werewolf after all. She should at least be able to scent out a few drunkards, right?

Well, apparently not.

She says that the smell of alcohol repulses her senses, so she breathes through her mouth to try and "taste the air" honestly, it's really stupid, and it makes us severely bored on the way, especially her, seeing as how Were's have ADD/ADHD. It comes with the multiple personalities.

I sighed and kicked a random rock.

This isn't as fun as I thought it would be.

A cold wind blew past me and I shivered, crossing my arms across my torso.

I really should have brought a jacket.

Well, might as well go into a heated store then. I picked up my pace and ran down the street, trying to keep myself warm. I completely forgot that it was _January._

Soon I reached a small shop that sold ice cream and other candied treats.

Even though it's the first month of the year, no one can resist candy and ice cream. Especially this witch.

**TIME SKIP**

After I had ordered and got my ice cream I stared down at it hungrily, licking my lips. I then began to shovel it into my mouth. It tastes _so good_. I closed my eyes.

"Someone eats a lot." A cheerful voice said from beside me, "Mind if I sit down?"

I didn't answer, and heard someone plop down in the booth in the other side of the booth.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"Easy, I followed your scent. Werewolves aren't the only ones that have the skill."

"Ah." I said, my eyes still closed as I ate.

"Now, who do you work for." The voice turned serious and my eyes snapped open.

"What do you mean, Aido?" I asked the blonde vampire. My heart was racing. Had I been compromised?

"I heard you at the club last night. Now, _who do you work for?_" He asked me forcefully.

"I can't tell you."

"Why are you here?"

I smirked, "To eat ice cream."

"You know that's not what I meant." He pouted. "Who do you work for, Ash-chan?"

"The purple and blue pixies that fly up men's butts." I said sarcastically, trying to shut him up.

"Uh…" a waitress said, wide eyed. She had been walking by when I had said it.

"What?" I asked defensively. She looked at me funny and I glared. The woman walked away.

His blue eyes widened, "Stop it! I'm serious! Who do you work for?" his voice took on a whining note.

"I'm serious too! The guy I work for is a blue and purple pixie!" I said. Leader is _really_ a pixie.

Aido glared at me.

"It's freaking degrading to work for him but he pays good and sent me and Stellas to come here! Wit- I mean, I hate pixies!"

Leader would so kill me right now.

"Then why do you work for him?"

"Because I have to!"

"Why?"

"Ugh!" I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Aido asked.

"Somewhere you aren't!" I then walked out, leaving my empty ice cream bowl on the table and the bill to Aido.

TIMESKIP

I ended up ordering a basket of chicken wings and sitting in a dark foreign fast food joint.

"Yum." I said and dug in.

"Hey, girly, can I have one of those?" A rough voice asked me.

All I could see was the hand that picked up one of the wings before all went away to bloodlust…

"RAAAAAAAWR! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CHICKEN WING YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, slapping the hand and attacking the guy.

"WHAT THE HELL, YOU BITCH?" He yelled, throwing me back.

"Wait a second, your voice sounds familiar." I said, the anger draining as I took in the familiar face.

White hair…

Hazel eyes…

"Abrax? Abrax Marris?" I asked.

He grinned, showing off his pointed canines, "If it isn't little Ashlen!"

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Came to see my little sis! Have you seen her? Of course you have… But, I need to tell her something." He said.

"What?"

"Family business."

"Ah."

"You are, sort of, part of the family… Aella has three kids now and her mate died in a Leach attack."

"Meaning…"

"Meaning, she can't take care of them anymore."

"What? Why? Aella's perfectly capable of taking care of kids. She's the sweetest thing ever!" I said. Stellas is the youngest out of her siblings. Abrax being the older twin and Aella already in her twenties.

"You wouldn't understand. It's a Were thing, but Pack law states that any she-wolf who doesn't have a living mate and twin who has pups is not allowed to take care of them anymore."

"What does that have to do with Stellas?"

"Hey, Ash, does Stella have a mate yet?" Abrax asked me.

"Um, not that I know of… and she would tell me if she did!" I said.

"Hm… has she imprinted on anyone yet?"

"Uh, I don't think so… what's with all the questions?"

"Mother is on her way with Aella and the kids."

"Why?" I asked. I seriously don't like her mother.

Abrax began to look distressed, "I need to speak with Stellas. Where is she?"

"Why can't you just tell me, Abrax?" I asked him.

"Because, it's Pack business and only Were's can understand the gravity of the situation!" He shouted, "Now take me to my sister!"

"Ash-chan?" I turned to see a very confused Aido. _How long has he been standing there?_ "What's going on?"

.

* * *

><p>*Stellas's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up, super groggy, and the only thing I could sense over the pounding of my head, was the overwhelming scent of leach.<p>

On me.

Around me.

Not even stale…

Wait- Not stale? What the-

"What the hell, Takuma? What are you doing in my freaking room?" I asked, then cringed as the sound made my head throb, "Ow…"

"Sleeping…" he said disgruntled.

The only good thing about being a werewolf with a hangover is that the alcohol _doesn't_ make us thirsty.

"Why do I smell like a leach? What happened last night?" I asked. All I can remember was going into the club… then it's all a blur.

"You got drunk so Akatsuki and Aido brought you back." He informed me.

"What!" I screeched, jumping out of bed the falling over, "Ow…"

"You really need to stop doing that." Takuma said, smiling as he watched me sit back on my bed.

"This sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it's here. <strong>

**I left a cliffy! BWACHACHAHAWMAA **

**Review, so I actually update soon!**


	6. Imprint

*Stellas's POV*

* * *

><p>"Wait a second- Takuma! Why the hell are you in my bed?" I asked him, now that I'm fully awake.<p>

"You were drunk last night. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Besides you also wouldn't let go of my arm." He smiled at me.

"GET OUT OF MY BED YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, my face on fire as I shoved him, "Wait… but you walked away!"

He sighed, "I came back in to check on you, but you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go."

"…" I had nothing to say, "Pervert."

"Oh really? I thought I was 'sexy as hell'." Takuma laughed at my outraged expression, "What?" I yelled.

"You talked in your sleep."

"What did I say…"

"It was something like, 'Damn, that Takuma is as sexy as hell.'"

_Damn you Temptation._

**Don't you love me?**

* * *

><p>*Ashlen's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>"Ash-chan? What's going on?"<p>

"A-Aido? What are you doing here?" I asked the blonde vampire.

He was then slammed against the wall, Abrax taking a defensive stance in between us, "Who are you leach?"

"Leach? Really?" Aido asked Abrax.

"Yes, you blood-sucking fiend. I'll _kill you."_ Abrax growled as he started shaking. I could tell that he was about to lose it.

"Hey! Abrax! No!" I said, yanking on his spiky hair, "Aido isn't a bad vampire."

"He's one of _them, _Ashlen! How can you say that?"

"Abrax! Remember why you came here in the first place! Don't you need to see Stellas?" I said. His violent conniptions stopped, "Right…"

"Yeah, so that means you need this vampire."

"Why?"

"They're in the same class and he can take you to her easier than I could." I explained to him.

"Really?" Abrax asked me, "You, vampire. What's your name?"

"Hanabusa Aido." He replied, glaring at Abrax, "Who're you?"

"Abrax Marris. Stellas's older brother." He said, narrowing his eyes, "But, I'm willing to put our differences aside. Take me to my sister."

"Fine." Aido said.

That tricky bastard was probably going to try and get information out of Abrax.

But, before I could warn my adopted brother (I saw him as a brother and he saw me as a sister), he had already gone with Aido.

* * *

><p>*Abrax's person POV*<p>

* * *

><p>The leach and I walked in an awkward silence back to the academy my sister was stationed at.<p>

"So… how's my little sister doing?" I asked, trying to break the quiet. It was a trait we shared, me and Stellas, we both _hate _awkward silences.

"Fine." The bastard said.

Damn.

**Got that right.**

**Man! Why do we have to be with these leaches?**

**Suck it up.**

**I want to go back.**

**Why?**

**So we can be with our imprint.**

**You mean Ilithyia?**

**Yes I mean Ilithyia! Who else would it be?**

_SHUT UP!_

Inner selves are annoying, and not really worth it. As they were fighting, we had apparently reached the gates of Cross Academy.

"This is where my sister is?"

"She's in our dorm."

"She's in the boys' dorm?"

"No, she's in the Moon Dorms. That's what it is as a whole."

"Oh." I'm very overprotective of her. It hurt me when she was ripped from our Pack, taken by the slayers.

We walked through the gates and down the path.

"I'm not going to give you a tour, since I don't like you."

"Wouldn't want one from a leach like you." I growled, baring my teeth, "Hey, why are you out in the daytime anyways?"

"Because I was bored."

Let's just say, me and Aido _aren't _the best of friends.

TIME SKIP

* * *

><p>*Stellas's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Takuma had left me on my own to deal with my unfortunate hangover. In that time, I had gotten changed into my uniform.<p>

Yeah, the one that I hated because I can't kick ass in it.

"Hey, Stellas-chan." Takuma's voice said from behind the door.

"What?" I asked irritated.

"Someone's here to see you." He said. I swung open the door and crossed my arms.

"Who?"

"Another werewolf." He answered, smiling.

"Hn." I grunted and walked past him, going down the stairs.

That scent…

"Abrax?" I asked, hoping that it really was him.

"Stellas?"

"Abrax!" I said, giving my twin a bear hug, "Why are you here?"

"I have to talk to you. It's about Aella." His hazel eyes turned worried.

"What's wrong with Aella?" I asked him. She's my older sister, and I love her so much.

He sighed, "Dimitrios was killed."

"D-Dimitrios?" I asked. He was my sister's mate. I don't remember him very well, but, I know he did have the looks of my father's Pack. They were both from there.

"Yes, he was killed by a leach raid." Abrax growled, "But that's not what I need to talk to you about. Do you remember Pack Law number 3?"

"Yeah…" I said, not sure what it had to do with the situation unless… My eyes widened, "Aella has pups?"

"Three."

"That means that…" I looked up at Abrax, then sniffed the air. Takuma's scent was at the edge of the room.

"Have you imprinted on anyone?"

Green eyes…

"No." Blonde hair, "I mean… I don't know…"

I felt prodding against my Pack Bond.

_Have you imprinted?_

_I… I don't know…_

_Tell me, sister._

_But, Abrax, I don't know!_

_Let me look into your thoughts, feelings, and selves. I'll tell you if you did._

_But- no!_

_God, why not, Stellas?_

_What if…_

_Well?_

_What if I… imprinted on a non-Were._

_A human?_

_Not a human…_

_Oh God, please, not a fucking fairy._

_Not a fairy…_

_Ogre?_

_Ew!_

_Then what!_

_A…_

_A…?_

_V-Vampire…_

_WHAT?_

I yelped as Abrax screamed, in my mind, and out loud.

"Stella! How could you?" he asked me, shaking my shoulders.

"I don't know! I don't know!" I yelled back.

"Why would you do this?"

"I don't know! I'm not for sure! I just- I… I don't know!"

"You know what's got to happen right? You have to speak with the Lycan council. About… this." He waved his arms.

"No I don't! The Lycan council can't dictate Pack Law, and Pack Law states, '_If a she-wolf's mate and twin brother die while she has pups, the pups go to the next sister, either older or younger, that has imprinted upon any species of male._' Therefore, according to Law, the pups are mine." I said, "I don't have to go to the council, _plus_, because of my position, the council has no rule over me. I am purely dictated by Pack Law."

"You really can find a loop hole in anything." Abrax grinned, "Aella and mother are on their way with the pups."

"Mother?" I grimaced. She's…

"Yeah, mother."

"Damn…"

"She'll be happy that you finally imprinted… but… who is the imprintee?"

"Um… Um… PB!" I said.

_Well?_

_The… one over there…_

_That one?_

_Yeah…_

_He's pretty good-looking, I'll give you that… A least you will grace the earth with handsome pups. ^_^_

I glared at my brother for the sentence and emoticon he sent me last, "I hate you."

"Love you too, sis! Now! Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"Wow. Hey! Leach over there! We need to talk to you." Abrax called over Takuma. He had been reading a manga on the couch.

"What?" he asked.

"Come 'ere!" Abrax said.

"We should speak in private." I said.

"And where do you suppose we do that, oh dear sister of mine?" In the Pack Bond (PB) he added, _You need to tell him why you're here. Leader will understand._

I nodded, "In my room."

We headed up, and I slammed the door shut. We sat down on the floor, me and Abrax facing Takuma.

Abrax glanced at me and nodded.

I took in a breath, "Ok. The first thing I need to tell you is that I'm not here to learn or strengthen the relationship between our races, and with humans or anything. When I was 8, I was sent to work for an organization called Slayer's United. It's mostly peaceful, and unlike other organizations, we hunt all kinds of supernatural races, not just vampires. You see, our leader, well, Leader, was worried when he found out that Cross Academy hosted both humans and vampires so he sent me to be here and keep it in line. Headmaster knows. He understands that I'm not here to kill anyone, except for Level-E's and Rogue's (our version of Level-E's) so, he lets me be here. I'm not going to hurt anyone, I swear.

"Believe me when I say that I'm the only werewolf that will come in peace, everyone else, even Abrax here, has the instinct to kill vampires. I've hated Leaches, ever since I was little, but I've never felt the level of disgust the same as the others in my Pack, and other Packs. The only reason Abrax isn't killing anyone is that I'm here. Don't get me wrong, Takuma, I don't support non-violence, I just think it's not the only option. It shouldn't be there when it's not needed, diplomacy should happen first."

"Stella, you're rambling." Abrax reprimanded.

I glared at my twin, "So here I am. I don't want to kill you. So, I just need to make that clear."

"It's clear." Takuma said, "Is that it?"

"Far from it." Abrax laughed, "She didn't even brush the real subject."

"Ok," I began again, "I have three siblings, Abrax, my twin, and my oldest siblings, Aella and her twin, Hypatios. Hypatios died at birth, which automatically cast Aella into a heap of trouble. But, she then imprinted on another wolf, from the Pack my father is from, his name was Dimitrios, and they had three pups."

"Ioustos, Kadmous, and Menolaos." Abrax added in the names, "The cutest pups in the world, by the way."

"Yeah, and then Dimitrios died." I said, "And you probably heard the rest in the main room."

"Basically, what you're telling me is that you have to take in the pups?" Takuma asked, not smiling for once. He didn't mention the imprinting part… maybe he didn't hear? Or he forgot?

That would be a very awkward conversation.

I nodded, "Yeah." I looked at Abrax and saw that his eyes where distant.

Then he turned to me, "Stellas, mother and Aella will arrive shortly. I have to go. Father will be expecting me back. Good bye, sister."

Abrax stood up and looked Takuma up and down, "You'll do." And with that, my twin ran out of the room, using his werewolf speed.

After a few moments I looked at Takuma, who was staring at me, "I do have a few questions, but I thought your brother would eat me if I asked."

I laughed, "What are they?"

"What's imprinting?"

Damn.

It.

All.

"It's um…" I trailed off.

"Because your brother said something about how you finally imprinted. I was just wondering what it was."

"Well… um… you see… it's like… uh… Were's can only, um, fall in love once. And it's basically called imprinting… and, yeah."

"So, you have to imprint to take the kids?"

"Yeah…"

"Who did you imprint on."

"No one…" I blushed.

"You don't have to tell me…"

"Good."

"But, I do have a guess… considering your brothers reaction."

"Uh huh." _You will never guess, it love._

"It's got to be a vampire. No doubt."

"Yeah, it is." I said, enjoying the banter, even though my secret was on the line.

"And by your reaction, I'm guessing you didn't know you had imprinted."

"Deep."

"Wouldn't expect it from a ditz who reads manga? Right?"

"Yep."

"And it's got to be one from this school… So… is it… Akatsuki?"

"Nope." I said.

"Aido?"

"HELL NO!" I yelled, no way in hell was I imprinting on that bastard!

Takuma chuckled, "Kaname?"

"Who?"

"Dorm president."

"Oh! Nope, not him either."

"Senri?"

"Who's that?"

"Never mind."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Is it… me?" My eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>And another cliffy. I must be loved. <strong>

**Review. **


	7. Family

**You don't have to wait at all, huh? I guess that's a good thing for you…**

**So, enjoy~**

*Stella's POV*

"Is it… me?"

My hazel eyes widened…

_What do I say? Hello? Help! Please! Kind of in a romantic crisis!_

**So **_**now **_**you want our help. I see how it is. **_Temptation huffed, crossing her arms across her barely clad chest._

**Love problems? Like **_**I'll **_**do any good…**_ Anger said, walking off, into the depths of my mind._

**I'm sorry, but, we only have the knowledge that you give us. So, I can't help you, even if that's my realm of **_**expertise…**__ Love sighed, putting a hand on her cheek_**, it's just so romantic!**

**Actually, Mother would be the best one to consult. **

**She has experience.**

**Definitely. **

**How she gets along with Father, I'll never know.**

**Actually, you should ask Aella, she's nicer, and won't go to extremes.**

I tuned them out and stared at the man… leach… in front of me, "Uh,-"

"STELLAS MARRIS! NO WAY! Pws kai den moy peite. Eimai h mhtera sas!" A ringing voice yelled as my door burst open. In the blink of an eye, I was up on my feet, trying to jump out of the window, "STELLA! YOU'LL GET HURT!"

"GO AWAY MOTHER!"

"BUT!

"NO! GO AWAY!" I pushed my hand from my chest towards her, three of my fingers like a bird's talon. It's a sign to ward off evil.

"GET OFF THE WINDOWSEAL NOW!" Her voice deepened as she growled at me. I slid the window back down and looked at my mom.

She never changed, being a werewolf-we have the same lifespan of a vampire-, and still looked beautiful. Her long white blonde hair framed her dainty, pale face, and her big blue eyes possessed an innocent look that she should _not_ have. My mom has a very small frame, but wasn't bony, and the air around her sparkled ethereally. Her lips were painted red and her high cheek bones were outlined in pink, adding color to her snow white skin.

"Sorry, mom."

"Oh, my dear, I was so worried about you!" She grabbed into a hug. A woman of her stature shouldn't have this type of strength!

I pulled away and she let go, "I've missed you, my dear!"

"…Um, I've missed you too…mom…" I said awkwardly, in all honesty, I didn't miss her at all.

"Mother, you're going to make her embarrassed." A sweet, but commanding voice said.

"Aella!" I yelled, "You're my favorite, Aella!"

"Hey, Stella. How are you?"

"I'm alright." I smiled at my older sister. She's so strong, even though she lost her mate, you couldn't tell. She still had a loving air around her, and she still held her head high, "How are _you?_"

"Not like I should be, sadly. Would you like to meet my pups?" It was then that I noticed the sling over her shoulder, holding the papoose.

"Yes~" I exclaimed, "Greeni-baka, come look!"

My mother was actually helpful (for once) and took the baby out of the pack.

"He's so adorable~" I crooned, my mother dumped him in my arms, "What's his name?"

"Kadmous." Aella said, stroking his head as I cradled the baby in my arms. He had pale yellow fuzz and big blue eyes, "And this is Ioustos. Come on out, it's ok. She's going to be… taking care of you now, and she's your aunt."

A small boy walked out, the top of his white haired head barely coming up to my waist. He came from behind her leg, "Mommy, who is this? She looks familiar through Pack Bond."

"This is Stella, honey; she's going to be your new mommy."

"Who's going to be daddy?" Ioustos asked, looking up at me. With big turquoise eyes.

"We'll talk about that later."

"What's he smiling at?" A glowering dirty blonde boy asked, coming from the doorway, "Dad's dead."

"This is Menolaos. He's 8 years old, and the first born of my children."

"Who're you?"

"Your aunt." I informed the child. He looked up at me with hazel eyes.

"You're going to take care of me now that dad's dead, right? Because mom isn't able to anymore?" He asked.

"Um, yeah. Is that ok?" I asked him.

Before he could answer, my mother threw herself at me, "So it is true! You did imprint! Oh~ I've been waiting for this day? Who is it? You have to tell me! I'm your mother!"

"_Mother._" Aella and I said at the same time. This is why I didn't want my mom to come. She's so overdramatic-it's so annoying! - We already went through enough when Aella imprinted.

"Oh, well~ You can tell me later! 3"

"Good." I said, not wanting to reveal my imprint.

"You, leach, out." My mother growled, switching moods on a dime.

"Ok…" Said leach looked taken aback, but went out anyways. My mother closed the door.

"Alright, sit." She commanded and I did as I was told.

"Who did you imprint on? I'd really like to know who my kids will look up to as a father." Aella said.

"The leach you just kicked out." I growled, looking away, "It's not my fault. A Were can't choose who they imprint on."

"You imprinted on a leach?"

"Yes."

Laughter broke out, "Oh my dear! Are you kidding?"

"No."

My mother was now laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face.

"Is Gammy ok?" Menolaos asked, me, tugging the sleeve of my uniform.

"I… don't know." I replied.

"Look, Stella, I don't care who you imprint on. I just… don't let him drink my kids' blood. He can drink yours, but not theirs." Aella said, ignoring our mom, who was now rolling on the floor.

My eyes widened as I looked into her pools of blue, "I would never let _anyone _drink their blood!"

"Good, just making sure. Does he know?"

I sighed, "No… I haven't told him yet."

"He's very good-looking, almost as much as Dimitrios, but that's because he's a leach."

I smiled, "Yeah." Takuma was v_ery _good-looking.

"Come out of dreamland, Stell." Aella laughed, hitting my lightly on the arm.

"I wasn't in dreamland…"

"Yet."

I grinned, "Whatever. That's completely against my character. But, is it ok? That I imprinted on a leach?"

"It's fine with me, I'm a pacifist, unlike all the other Were's in our Pack. And the other Pack's as well, actually."

"Ga…" Kadmous gurgled from his place in my arms.

"Aw!" I cried, "He's so adorable, Aella!"

"Thank you." She laid her chin on Ioustos's head. He was occupying her lap.

"Are you _sure _Gammy's ok?" Menolaos asked, "How does she breathe?"

Mother was still having a laughing fit.

"Do you want me to come with you when you tell him? For moral support?" Aella asked me, "We could get Ashlen too."

"No… no… let sleeping wolves lie, and they won't maul you…"

"Basically, you're scared of being rejected, right?"

I looked down, finding the baby in my arms, very interesting, "Yeah…"

"Stella, he won't reject you…"

"That's what you think!"

"Why would he?"

"Because I've been nothing but mean to him _and _the other leaches since I came! I called their Alpha a teme and everything! Why would he like me after that?"

"Why would you do those things? It's uncalled for." Aella asked.

"I didn't know that I had imprinted until today." I whispered, feeling depressed.

"I see. You must subconsciously have known that you had imprinted, so you defended yourself from the feelings by pulling on the strands of hate implanted in you since childhood." Aella said wisely.

"…What?"

"Basically, you didn't want to imprint so you shoved into the back of your mind and went bitchy to prevent yourself from thinking you had imprinted. That's why it's so shocking now."

"Actually, it's not that shocking. He's the only one that I trusted, and it was so easy to talk to him… I've… I imprinted when I first saw him, didn't I?"

Aella smiled, "That's how it works."

"Can you explain imprinting to me? I know what it is… I just don't know what will happen now."

"Has your Temptation-self been bad?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, now it will be ten times worse. Instead of just listening to Temptation's lust, you'll actually feel lust for him, and on full moons, even though we're pure-bloods, we are still affected. You won't be able to control your actions, and you may do something you regret to the leach, whatever his name is." **(A/N: Yeah. I said **_**lust. Get over it.**_**)**

"I was just in a room alone with him and I didn't feel anything…"

"It will progress with time, until, you will have trouble staying away from him. You will be unable to not touch him."

"Would it have gotten this bad if I didn't know I had imprinted?"

"Since you've accepted that you've imprinted on him, it will happen quicker, but this would've occurred eventually." She said, very matter-of-fact.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh… Would it… not get there if I told him?" I asked.

"Telling him will definitely make it easier to get through, but, it won't eradicate the problem." Aella told me.

I groaned and ran a hand through my copper-toned hair, "Takuma asked me if I had imprinted on him. Aella… what do I do…?" My voice took on a whining quality as I asked.

"I would suggest-"

"Honey, Stella, my dear, look. I'm just glad that you imprinted~" Mother said, "Now, give me Kadmous and I'll hold him while you and Aella talk, alright?"

I smiled, for once in my mom's presence, "Thanks."

"I'm bored. And so is Ioustos." Menolaos complained.

"Fine. I'll call Ashlen to babysit." I said, getting up and grabbing my cell phone, "Hey, can you come to the Moon Dorms please?... Ok! Thanks!... k. Bye!- Ashlen's already on her way here."

"How did she know?" My mother wondered.

"I don't know. She wouldn't say." I told her, shrugging.

"Is she almost here?" Aella asked. She liked Ashlen.

"Yeah, she's almost to the Dorms."

"Then you should go take the pups to her." Mother commanded, more than suggested.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, taking Kadmous back, "Ioustos, Menolaos, come on."

"Ok. Let's go, Ioustos." Menolaos shrugged, taking his little brothers hand.

I walked out and they followed. Together, the three of us walked down the halls, towards the stairs when I saw a redhead.

He looked at me with lazy eyes. Menolaos and Ioustos growled threateningly, Were's are born with the instinct to kill Vampires.

Then they started to run at him. Kadmous shivered in my arms, his eyes shifting colors.

"No! Get back here- ah…" I said. The two of them had started climbing on the vampire. I ran over with the too-young-to-Shift Kadmous, "Look, I'm so sorry."

The Leach just sighed.

"Guys, get off." I held Kadmous to me, balancing him on my hip and reached towards Menolaos. He snapped at me, "Don't you dare try and bite me! I'm the boss of you!"

"Please get off." The redhead said with a sigh.

"But... ok…" Menolaos said and Ioustos got off silently.

"Sorry about them… my nephew's… I'm Stellas, by the way."

"Senri Shiki." He answered, and then started walking away.

So that was Senri…

Well… I could see why he thought…

Never mind…

"Um, cool name…" I said half-heartedly. Man… stupid antisocial leaches.

"Stellas, why are there leaches here?" Menolaos asked me, holding onto my hand.

"Because this is where they go to school." I answered.

"Oh. Do we have to stay here with them now?"

"Yes."

"Man! I hate leaches!"

I sighed and continued to walk, the boys trailing along with me, Kadmous balanced on my hip.

"Stellas?" Ashlen asked as I came into view.

"Hey Ashlen! Ready to meet the kids?"

"Sure."

"This is Menolaos, he's eight, Ioustos who's three, and Kadmous who's one. Thank you so much!" I said, handing off Kadmous. I then looked down at the other boys, "Ok, I need you to cooperate with Ashlen. She's going to be watching you for a bit."

"Fine." Menolaos said, not really caring.

Ioustos shook his head and grabbed onto my leg, hiding his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He shook his head, and it occurred to me that he hasn't spoken at all since he got here.

"He's really shy, Stellas." Menolaos told me.

"Look, Ioustos, it's ok, I'll be back soon."

"O-Ok." He whispered, so soft, even with my superhuman hearing, I could barely make out what he said.

Ioustos let go of my leg and walked over to Ashlen.

"Where are you going to take them?" I asked her.

"Away from here, maybe a walk in the woods."

"That's fine with me, they are 'my kids' now anyways." I made air quotations with my fingers.

Ashlen rolled her eyes and walked away, pulling Ioustos behind her.

"I see you got rid of the kids."

No line breaks. Sorry guys.

Review, or I won't update!


	8. Ghost

**I would like to thank, A Vampire Stole My Heart, for helping me with this chapter~**

* * *

><p>"So, who are you anyways?" Menolaos asked me.<p>

I smiled, "I'm your aunt's friend from work." I told him as Kadmous began to play with his foot.

"That means you're a Slayer as well?"

"Yep," I nodded, "I've been your aunt's partner for years." I smiled at the little Were baby.

Menolaos looked down at Ioustos, "I'm sorry about this one, he's really shy. Has been since Dad died."

Smiling softly, I said, "It's alright. I lost my parents when I was very young."

"Dad died a few weeks ago. Of course, he wasn't very talkative then, but, he completely shut himself off."

"You boys' like to swim right?" I asked and Kadmous began to suck her thumb.

Menolaos looked down, blushing slightly, "I don't know how to swim…"

"Well… what do you want to do? I can't take you back until your mom and aunt are done talking."

"I really want to learn how to swim. I've just never had time. Our Pack moves around a lot and is too busy to let us do fun stuff." Menolaos told me.

"The school has a pool, I can teach you two to swim if you like." I chuckled, "We can start with the doggy paddle."

Menolaos glowered, "Don't associate me with those creatures. I am the mighty wolf."

I held out a hand, "Sorry- bad joke. But seriously, the doggy paddle is a swimming move that most parents use when teaching their kids how to swim."

"Let me talk with my brother. Do you want to go swimming?" Menolaos asked his younger sibling.

Ioustos didn't reply and just looked at his brother.

"Well?" Menolaos asked impatiently.

I saw Ioustos's lips move, but couldn't make out any words, "It's fine with him." Menolaos told me.

"Ok," I smiled, "Follow me to the pool. You can swim in your pants, right?"

"Of course!" Menolaos said haughtily, "I am the mighty wolf. We can do anything."

I chuckled and grinned, "Whatever you say kid." Kadmous yawned and twitched in my arms, "It looks like the baby's tired… or bored."

"Well," the wolf boy started in his childish, rough voice, "he slept all the way here, I don't get how he could still be tired… it is daytime though…"

I snickered, "Babies are babies, and they sleep a lot." I whistled, calling a bird to keep Kadmous entertained.

"How'd you do that?" Menolaos asked as we continued to walk towards the pool.

I decided to wait until we got there before answering.

I sat down beside the pool and grinned, "I'm a witch." I made a small carrier out of grass and laid Kadmous down in it.

"Really? The only witch I've ever met is Hecate, the goddess of magic and the one that gave Werewolves power over light and darkness." Menolaos told me.

"Well, I'm a witch that can speak to animals and my element is earth." I told him proudly.

"That's cool. Were's don't get their powers until they turn 15, but you probably already knew that from my aunt." Menolaos said.

I nodded, "Yeah, we are more than partners, but there are something's she hasn't told me. Alright, just pull off your shirt and shoes."

Menolaos took off his shirt, "Don't be offended by it, there are something's that only Were's can know."

"I know that. Now just slide into the shallow end and I can the lessons." I said, smiling and entering the water.

Ioustos shivered, staring at the pool and taking a few steps back.

"It's alright sweety, you can trust me, I won't let anything happen to you."

The little white haired boy still stared, wide-eyed, at the water.

"Do you want to sit with your baby brother?" I asked him.

"Ioustos was there when Dad was killed…" Menolaos whispered to me.

I sighed and looked at the little boy, "Ioustos, my parents were killed when I was 7."

Ioustos shook his head and mouthed a few words.

"What did he say?" I asked Menolaos.

Said copper-haired boy looked slightly freaked, "He said that Dad is in the water…"

"Like a ghost?" I looked at the younger brother, "Can you see your father's ghost?"

Ioustos mouthed something and began to walk, trance-like, towards the deep end.

"Hey!" I called, swimming out to catch him if needed, "Menolaos, what is he doing?"

"He's… Dad is…." The oldest boy trailed off, staring at the same spot Ioustos was.

I quickly jumped out of the water and grabbed Ioustos as he was about to fall in.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ioustos screamed.

I grunted, trying to hold down the Werewolf boy, "Menolaos, get out of the water!"

"Kadmous is crying! Dad's here! What's going on?" Menolaos asked deliriously.

"That's not your father!" I yelled back.

Menolaos's eyes began flickering from hazel to red, "YES IT IS! THAT'S MY DAD! DAD!"

I saw the ghost. He had straw colored hair and hazel eyes. His face was pained as he pulled Menolaos under the water, "Sorry." He whispered, his voice strained.

"MENOLAOS!" I yelled, tying the three year old up with vines.

There was a splash as a shadow dove into the water, grabbing Menolaos and pulling the child back up.

Menolaos gasped for air and I saw Ioustos mouthing something, the words out of my hearing range.

Takuma pulled the boy out of the water with a gasp.

"Ichijou-san?" I asked, confused, my eyes widening as I freed Ioustos.

"Are you alright?" Takuma asked as I stared in shock. A vampire saved a werewolf?

"You smell like my aunt." Menolaos said, sniffing Takuma.

"Then you must be Stella's nephew." The green eyed Vampire said, smiling at the boy and standing up.

"How did you know we were out here?" I asked him.

"After that woman kicked me out, I couldn't sleep so I decided to come for a walk. I sensed something was wrong and heard the shouting." He informed me.

Ioustos walked over to the leach and pulled at his sleeve, mouthing something.

Takuma smiled, "Is that a bad thing?"

I blinked, _What…?_

"Ioustos! Don't do that! Aunt's little secret, remember?" Menolaos said. Ioustos nodded solemnly, making a zipping gesture over his mouth.

"Well thank you for saving them, Ichijou-San. I think we should get them back to Stella and her sister. I'm not sure if that ghost is still there but I don't want to take any risks." I said, picking up the sleeping Kadmous, he was tired from all the crying.

"Right, that may be the smart thing to do." He replied.


	9. Investigation

**Thanks A Vampire Stole My Heart.**

* * *

><p>Menolaos took my hand, "Aunt Ashlen, why did Daddy try and hurt me?"<p>

I was surprised to be called Aunt all of the sudden, but smiled sadly, "Sometimes, ghosts can be controlled like puppets, someone was using your father to try and kill you. Takuma, can you get Ioustos?"

"No problem." Takuma said, walking over to the little boy. Ioustos's bottom lip trembled as tears pooled, spilling over. He howled and jumped at Takuma.

"Whoa! I'm not going to hurt you." Takuma said, holding the three year old.

"We need to go back so I can give the kids back to Stella and make my report about the ghost." I said.

"Should I call Aunt Stella 'Mommy' now?" Menolaos asked.

"That is up to you. I don't understand werewolves when it comes to things like this. If it was up to me I'd tell you to call her what you are comfortable with. Your mom will always be your mom; she gave birth to you. You just have to live with your aunt now." I told him, smiling softly.

"I also don't understand why werewolves do this. It kind of sounds sexist saying that the mother is not allowed to take care of her children without a mate." Takuma stated.

"It's not anything against She-wolves. Not at all. You see, wolves are pack animals, and being werewolves, we have that same instinct, but having kids is the largest commit one can make, and the mates are forever. When a Were imprints, it's super important. But, a she-wolf's job after giving birth is to take care of the kids, and Pack Law states that each family must have a mother and father, because we have to feed ourselves, and when a she-wolf is taking care of the pups, the male is the one that has to do the hunting. Without that, the mother and children will starve. The Pack Laws are set up to where we have as little casualties as possible. It's instinctual." Menolaos explained.

I finally get it. Pack Law is really messed up.

"Alright, that makes sense, but I agree with Ashlen. Just because you have to live with her now, doesn't mean you have to call Stella, 'Mom'." Takuma said, patting Ioustos on the back.

Menolaos looked down, "But, I want too… I'll never see my real mom again."

I sighed, frowning, "Look, I'm not the best person to talk to about this. I'm a witch, not a werewolf."

"You know, I live with my grandfather because my parent's abandoned me, but I don't call him dad." Takuma said.

"It's not the same!" Menolaos yelled, "Pack Law states that Mother can never see us again!"

"That seems really unfair." I smirked, "There are loopholes to that law."

"Loopholes?" Takuma asked.

"No there isn't! If Mother has any contact what-so-ever, she'll be killed! It's that big of a deal!"

"Even if you send letters and pictures?" I asked. That was a very over the top law.

"I wish I could help." Takuma said as we walked up the stairs in the Moon Dorm.

"No, not even that." Menolaos sighed, "It may seem unfair, but it really isn't. It's for Mother's own good."

"Alright, I still think it's unfair, but that's because I'm not a Werewolf." I said, knocking on Stella's door.

I heard her growl from inside, "Who the hell-" She opened the door, "Oh, hey Ashlen."

"Hello Ashlen." Aella's usually sweet expression turned menacing, "Leach."

I frowned at her, "Aella, this so called, 'leach' just saved your oldest son's life."

Takuma put Ioustos down, who then ran to Stella.

Stella's hazel eyes widened, "Really?"

"I can't believe a Leach would help one of our kind."

I turned to Stella, "It was a ghost, it grabbed Menolaos and pulled him under, but Ichijou jumped into the water and saved him," I frowned, "it was the ghost of their father."

Aella's blue eyes flickered to orange as she collapsed into a sobbing heap on the ground, "Oh God, why can't He just take me now?"

I let go of Menolaos's hand and went to comfort the woman, Ichijou took Kadmous from me and Stella stood beside him, not the best one at comforting, "Something was controlling his spirit."

"I need to inform Kaname about the ghost. A Vampire might be controlling it." Takuma said, clearing his throat, "Here Stella." He handed her Kadmous and walked away.

"Why can't God take me? Am I not good enough?" Aella sobbed.

"Stella, you've got more experience with ghosts, why don't you make the report?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Ok, Ioustos, come with me, Menolaos, you can stay here."

I saw Ioustos mouth something to Stella and she shrugged.

I turned back to Aella, "Listen to me Aella, you are alive for a reason and your mate is dead for a reason, as harsh as it might sound. But right now some evil being is using his ghost to hurt your children. You might be handing them off to your sister, but I know a bond between a mother and her baby can never break."

"I heard him say seeing someone named Kanagay?" Menolaos told Ioustos.

Stella slapped a hand on her mouth, trying to keep from laughing, she mumbled through, "It's not KanaGAY, although that does describe him."

Menolaos tilted his head, "Did I say something funny?"

"Yes, yes you did." Stellas said, very matter-of-factly.

"Aunt Stella? Can I call you mom?"

"Let's not talk about that right now." Stella said quickly.

"Alright I understand." Menolaos said.

With that, they walked away, going to make the report.

* * *

><p>*Stella's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>"Aunt Stellas, where are we going anyways?" Menolaos asked me.<p>

"I need to report to my Captain." I informed him.

"Where's that?" Menolaos asked me as Ioustos looked questioningly up to me.

"A magical place in the woods…" I said mysteriously.

"W-What if daddy's still out there?" Menolaos asked me, grabbing my hand. Ioustos whimpered in fear.

"Don't worry, I'll rip apart whatever's scaring you with my teeth. I'll claw them to shreds!" I told them confidently.

"Promise?" My oldest nephew asked.

"Promise." I confirmed.

Menolaos smiled, "Good."

"Ready to meet my boss?" I asked, grinning.

"We get to meet him?" Menolaos asked, excited.

"Yep! In all his pixie glory!" I said, even though Pixies repulse me, I'm going to be excited. For the kids.

Ioustos giggled soundlessly and Menolaos said, "A pixie? Your boss is a pixie?"

I sighed, sweat-dropping, "Yeah. It's so degrading. Every time I take an order from him, I lose some of my dignity. And it's not just any pixie. A purple and blue one."

Menolaos chuckled, "Can't you just crush him?" then grinned broadly, showing his fangs, "Or eat him alive?"

"Sadly no, he has enough power to transform into a life size pixie." To myself I added, "I wish I could though..."

"Ok, I get it." Menolaos said.

"Isn't purple and blue girly?" Ioustos asked, barely audible in his little voice.

"Yes, that's how much it sucks. There's no way I can respect that son of a- I mean, man. Can't respect that man." I said, almost slipping up. Aella wouldn't be thrilled if- never mind, she wouldn't see them again.

"Whose son?" Ioustos mouthed, the words merely a breath.

Menolaos looked at me with a confused expression.

"None of your business." I covered.

They both pouted.

"Come on, let's hurry." I said, opening the portal.

"Do you want me to carry Kadmous?" Menolaos asked me.

"Can you carry me, aunty?" Ioustos breathed, looking up at me.

"Sure." I said, picking up my nephew and we began walking into the vortex.

In a split second of color, we ended up in one of the secluded parts of Headquarters.

"There aren't any leaches." Menolaos stated.

"No. We don't hire leaches."

"Who do they hire then? Aunt Ashlen said that she's a witch, so what other creatures are hired?"

"They hire all kinds. I'm the only were, there are some witches, fairies, elves, trolls, ogres, pixies, centaurs, satyrs, and that's about it." I told him.

"When Ashlen was trying to teach us to swim she said something about vampires killing her family. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is. a group of vampires attacked her family and a member of SU saved her."

"So we lost our dad and she lost her family to leaches. Just more reasons to hate them." Menolaos said darkly.

"Not all leaches are bad, you were saved by one this afternoon."

Menolaos pouted childishly, "Oh, you mean the one that smelt like you?"

"W-W-What?" I asked, _smelled like me?_

"He smelt like you, Aunt Stella. Did you _hug_ him or something?" Menolaos asked me seriously.

"No, I didn't _hug _him." I snapped.

"Then why do you smell like him as well?" he asked smirking.

"Because…" I really didn't have an answer.

"Yes?" Stupid prying child.

"…Um…"

"Stella! What are you doing back here? And who are the kids?" Leader's booming voice asked.

Menolaos growled.

"These are mine, and I've come to report something." I told him, thumping Menolaos on the head.

"What do you have to report?" Leader asked, serious.

"My nephews were attacked by a ghost on Cross Academy's grounds." I told him.

"Ghost? I wasn't informed of ghosts. Only Vampires."

"It was the ghost of our father." Menolaos said, "Ashlen said that he was being controlled."

"We are investigating to see if an evil Vampire is behind it." I explained.

"Well this is just great." Leader said sarcastically, "Do you have any clues as to who's behind it?"

I spat on the ground, bile rising in my throat, like always, when I had to listen to the man.

"Don't spit." He said.

"Vampire, what else?"

"Don't be an idiot. Which one?" Leader asked, Menolaos growled at him.

"How would I know? All the Vampires at Cross Academy are good. It's not one of them." I said.

"Are you serious? I wouldn't have sent you to that school if they were serious about bonding with humans." He said as I set Ioustos down. Menolaos whispered something to him and the younger boy grinned.

"What do you mean? They haven't tried to hurt anyone." I said. _Except for Aido._

Ioustos giggled at another thing Menolaos whispered.

"Aido?... Ah, Hanabusa Aido," Leader said, looking at his clip board, "Age 17, only son of the clan, rich, spoiled brat…" Curse the man. He can read minds.

"Well, I can't argue about the brat part. But, it wasn't his fault; the humans were trying to get him."

Leader smirked, "It also says that he was by when he was younger, and is a playboy. I love getting information like this."

"What's bisexual?" Menolaos asked me.

"From the way he acts, you'd never guess he was bi, and Meno, you don't need to know." I said, silencing my nephew.

Leader smirked again, "Good report, Ashlen is good with ghosts, so let her take care of it for now. If I need to, I'll send back up."

"Alright. I'll go now." I said, backing up.

"Oh, and Stellas, I know you told that boy."

"You told who what, Aunt Stellas?" Menolaos asked me. I saw a random wizard walk by, staring at my ass.

"The man I imprinted on. And stop staring at my ass, you pervert! I'm taken!" I yelled at him, shaking my fist in his direction.

"Taken? Meaning you aren't a virgin anymore?"

My eyes bulged, "What!" I yelled, scandalized.

"What's a virgin?" Menolaos asked me.

The other Slayer started running away.

I heard Ioustos say, "I heard Grandma saying something about how Aunty better still be a virgin because she's too young."

"…I still don't get it."

"Good."

"What's this? The bitch isn't a virgin?"

"I'm STILL A FREAKIN' VIRGIN!" I screamed at him, my face red.

Menolaos growled, handing off Kadmous to Ioustos, then jumped at the boss, "Don't swear around my brothers!"

"GET OFF OR I'LL TUN YOU INTO A CAT!" Leader screamed.

Meno bared his teeth, "You should be in my poop."

Another random witch walked by at the moment, her eyes widened, "THE BLASPEHMY!" She yelled, running away.

"Meno! Get off! We need to go!" I said, dragging Menolaos by the collar of his shirt.

Menolaos stopped resisting and took Kadmous back. A very familiar centaur trotted up, his horse half a black, and his hair matching.

"You got guts kid." He said, patting Meno on the head, then began trotting back.

"Kazan-taichou!" I yelled, he looked back and grinned at me, but continued, "Man… he went away…"

"You know that horse man?" Menolaos asked me.

"Horsey…" Ioustos breathed.

"Yeah, he's mine and Ashlen's captain. He's head of the Elite." I told them grinning. We were walking back to where I could open a portal.

"Are we going home now?" Meno asked me. I raised my hand, opening a portal, "Yep." I said and we all walked in.

We stepped back into the Moon Dorms (where the other end of the portal opened up) and Menolaos grumbled, "We have to live with Leaches now, don't we?"

"Yeah," I said, "It's not as bad as you think."

"Easy for you to say, I'm not imprinted to one like you are." Meno growled.

Ioustos shook his head and Kadmous began crying.

Menolaos gave the baby to me and I began bouncing, patting his back, trying to get him to calm down.

Damn.


	10. Explaining

**THanks A Vampire Stole My Heart.**

* * *

><p>*Third person POV*<p>

* * *

><p>Takuma knocked on Kaname's door.<p>

"Come in," the pure-blood said, "What is it, Ichijou?"

"Sorry to wake you so early, but there's been an incident." Takuma explained.

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Incident?"

"It seems that there is a ghost on school grounds. It attacked the visiting Werewolf kids."

"Visiting? I was under the impression that they would be staying with us from now on. But, this is a serious matter. Only a pure-blood has that ability."

"I doubt the pureblood would still be on school grounds, but we need to tell the Headmaster. Even though Werewolves aren't human, they were still children. And we're on a mission of peace." Takuma said.

"I know. What worries me though is that there has been an increase in the amount of Level-E's around the Academy."

"Right. I'll let the Headmaster know of what's happening." Takuma said.

"Are the children back yet?"

There was a bump outside, "I think they just got back."

"Good. Take the ones that got attacked with you."

"He might not want to be alone with me but I will try. He is only 8." Takuma said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And Werewolves hate Vampires."

"Well, that became obvious when Stella called you a teme." Takuma laughed weakly.

"Ichijou…"

"Sorry."

"Hm…"

"I'll go now." Takuma quickly left, walking towards the stairs, he saw Stella.

"Ah! Stella-chan! I need to borrow Menolaos for a minute."

Stella turned towards him, her hazel eyes surprised. "Oh, hey, Takuma!" She blushed slightly, "Why do you need Meno?"

"I told Kaname about the attack and he wants me to take Menolaos with me as I report to the headmaster."

Stellas looked down at Menolaos, "Is that ok with you?"

"Well, he does smell like you. If he's to be my new daddy, I guess I have to get used to him." Meno shrugged.

"…What? New daddy?"

Stella's face turned red as she frantically waved her hands, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" She grabbed Menolaos by the collar and growled, "Shut the hell up you little turd."

"Don't curse, and you said that you-"

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

Ioustos giggled, not really following their conversation.

Takuma rubbed the back of his head, "Can I just take him now?"

Menolaos grinned evilly, "Ok, I'll go with daddy! Bye mommy!" together the two of them walked off.

After they had gotten outside of the dorm, Takuma asked, "So, why are you calling me daddy?"

"Now that mommy is out of range, I can tell you. But you can't let mommy know that I told you, because she doesn't want you to know, but Pack Law says that you have to, and I can't go against Pack Law, so I'll tell you."

"Well?"

"You're my daddy because mommy imprinted on you, so the Lycan council says that you're my new daddy."

The Vampire looked confused, but commenced to chuckle, "That will take a bit to get used to. I'm not even 18 yet. Just call me Takuma, ok?"

"But… I don't have a daddy anymore, and I really want one." Meno frowned.

"Fine, you can call me Chichi or Otousan." **(A/N: First, 'father', second, 'dad'.)**

"Ok! Otousan! I can't wait till we get back to mommy!"

Takuma laughed, "First we have to meet the headmaster of the school. I'll warn you that he can be a little over hyper and might try to hug you."

"I don't like being hugged by strange men... especially humans, because they stink." Menolaos wrinkled his nose.

"Well Kaien Cross isn't really a normal human. He is an ex vampire hunter actually and used to be the most brutal. Even tried killing Kaname's mother once, from what I heard anyways." Takuma said.

"Really? You're the only leach that I like, Otousan!"

"In that case can I ask that you stop calling me a leach? It can be a little hurtful now and then."

Menolaos tilted his head, "Then what do you want me to call you? Isn't that what you are? Grammpa told me that's what you're called."

"Well, let me put it this way, if your grammpa called a black person the 'N' word, would you call them that?"

"What-? No! Never! That's a bad word!"

"Well it is the same for us vampires. It's an insult. All leaches do is suck blood but we vampires can do much more."

Menolaos looked starry-eyed, "So you're one of Hecate's leaches... wow... that's so cool!" He completely missed the point.

"Hecate's… no. Listen, I will try to explain. Think of us like immortal humans. We can eat and drink normal foods, and we can go out in the sun; as you can see now. We can enter churches. We just need blood every now and then to stay healthy. I, for one, have never so much as thought of drinking from a human. The only difference between us Vampires and humans is we do need blood, we live longer and we turn to ash when we die." Takuma explained.

"Oh... Ok... so it's the same for you as us? We have to eat fresh meat to keep us going, and we need to stuff in human blood, we just don't drink it. And we can substitute with other animals, not wolves of course cause that would be cannibal."

"It can sort of be like that. You have some human in you like I do." Takuma said, scratching the back of his head.

"Nu uh! I'm a pureblood. It's opposite for us then you guys. Purebloods are more common because werewolves usually imprint on other werewolves. Actually, now that I think about it, mommy's the only Were that's ever imprinted on a leach. Like, ever. Did you know she-wolves are rare?"

Takuma took Menolaos's hand as they turned down a small dirt path, "There isn't a lot I know about werewolves; that's why I don't judge."

"Really? I thought you would. You should ask mommy why she imprinted on you. I have a thought, but I won't say."

"That doesn't seem to be a bad idea," he chuckled, "Did you know that your aunt- well new mommy- talks in her sleep?"

"Yeah. That's what Aella said. How did you find out, and don't lie to me. I can tell." Menolaos had a stern look on his face.

"Alright, I'll tell you... after we speak to the headmaster." He winked and knocked on the door.

"What! No fair Otousan!"

The door opened, revealing Kaien Cross, "Hello? Oh, Ichijou-San? Have you come to join me for tea?"

"Not today, Headmaster."

"Tea? Tea's for old people!" Menolaos cried out.

"Oh, and who is this cute little boy? He is adorable~" Hearts began to float around the Headmaster's cranium.

"This is Menolaos, Stella's new son." Takuma explained.

"Oh! The little werewolf boy! Weren't there others?"

"The other two are with Stella in the Moon Dorms. I actually came to report an incident and since it involves Menolaos, Kaname wanted me to bring him with me."

"What incident? Come in and we'll talk. :3" Kaien led the way into the house.

"Alright, follow me, Menolaos." Takuma said, pulling the little boy.

"Wha- who are you?" Meno asked.

"Who's the brat, and why's the leach here?" A white haired boy asked, glaring at the newcomers.

"Easy now, Kiryuu-kun, I'm just here to do business with Headmaster." Takuma said.

"Hey, what's going on? Who's the kid?" Yuki asked, coming from the kitchen.

"This is Menolaos, Stella's nephew." Kaien Cross explained.

"That wolf girl?" Zero asked.

"Yes, Ichijou-kun has something important to tell me."

"Shouldn't we tell them as well?" Menolaos asked.

Takuma shrugged, "Their prefects, I don't mind."

"Then what is it?" Kaien asked.

"A ghost tried to drown Menolaos in the pool, and both Ashlen and Stella agree a Vampire is behind it." Takuma explained.

"Only a pureblood has that kind of power." Zero said, looking pissed off.

"Pureblood?" Yuki asked, looking confused.

"I'll tell you later." Kaien said, watching Zero stand up and walk away, looking bothered.

"Mr. Cross, why is someone using my daddy to hurt me?"

"It's probably to get your trust and trick you. Did he say anything to you?" Kaien asked.

"No, all I could see was a dim outline. Ioustos, my younger brother, was mostly affected." Menolaos explained.

"I'll look into it, that way you can feel safe." Kaien said.

"I saw Ashlen pinning your brother down and Kadmous in a crib of grass." Takuma said.

"Yeah, Ashlen made a grass bed before we went swimming. I don't really remember anything until Otousan pulled me out of the water. And thank you, Mr. Cross."

"No, thank you Menolaos-kun." Headmaster smiled cheerfully, "Anything for a cute little werewolf!"

Takuma sweat-dropped, "Alright Menolaos, let's get you back to Stella-chan and your brothers."

"Ok! And thanks again, Mr. Cross."

Kaien gave them a silly smile, "Bye-bye, Menolaos-kun."

Takuma took Meno out of the house and they started trekking back to the Moon Dorms, "That's a weird man, Otousan."

"He's better this way than killing us Vampires."

"Oh, well, we only kill evil leach-vampires."

"Nice save." Takuma grinned.

"I learned from my Grammpa!" Menolaos said proudly.

"Then he must be the best." Takuma said.

.

.

.

Back at the Moon Dorms, they found Stellas pacing through the main room.

"Mommy!" Menolaos cried.

Stella ran forward, picking up Menolaos, "Where the hell have you been? You had me so worried!"

"Looks like new mommy is just as bad as old mommy." Ioustos said quietly.

"I did tell you I was taking him." Takuma shrugged.

"I'm still worried. It's maternal instinct." Stella huffed.

"I'm fine, Mommy!" Menolaos protested.

"Really?"

"Really! Mr. Cross is going to look into it!" Stella set Menolaos back down.

"Are Aella and Ashlen still upstairs?" Takuma asked.

"Well, Aella's finally calmed down about her ghost mate." Ashlen said, coming down into the room.

"I guess that answered my question." Takuma whispered to Stellas.

"Are the kids allowed to say goodbye before she leaves?" Ashlen asked.

"Yes, then it's bye-bye forever, sadly." Stellas sighed.

"Come on, Ioustos, let's say good bye to old mommy." Menolaos sighed, taking Kadmous and walking out. Ioustos followed.

"So there's no way for them to see their mother again? Not even if you want to see her and the kids just happen to be there?" Ashlen inquired.

"Nope. If that were to happen, then we'd all be killed. Me, Takuma, you (for knowing me), the kids, Aella, Mom and Dad." Stella informed.

"That law is over exaggerated." Takuma said.

"Nope. That's what it is." Stellas sighed again.

"If your Pack threatened to kill me, I'd announce war. Things have to change, you Werewolves need more rights. But if they kill me… Stella, I have a bunch of "misfit" friends that won't be too happy. Things can turn real ugly. I understand why your sister can't take care of them, it's the same with humans if the mother is poor. The sister can adopt them, but I don't get why she can't ever see them again." Ashlen glared.

"I agree, I understand if she can't take care of them, but not the whole no contact thing." Takuma said.

Stella sighed, "Fine, come with me to my room and I'll tell you why." They walked up to Stella's room, "She-wolves are different than the females of other species. When we imprint we pretty much can't do anything without the one we imprint on, so when our mate dies, it's like a killing blow and a lot of she-wolves commit suicide. And when they have kids, every time they see them, they are reminded of their mate and go farther into depression. On another note, she-wolves are rare, because the Were gene is passed from father to son, so a male must be in the womb as well, hiding the female for her to get the gene. And not many she-wolves live past childhood. And, without a she-wolf, the race can't continue it's pureblood line, because, no matter what, the kids will get the gene with a she-wolf mother. So, when a she-wolf is killed off, it's a big blow to our race. The strong ones, like Aella can carry on, but _will _one day commit suicide if forced to take care of her children. I, for one, don't want my sister to die."

"I get it now." Ashlen said, feeling very bad for asking.

"That's sad. Is there no way for her to find new love?" Takuma asked.

"No. Imprinting is a once in a lifetime thing. It's said that you only imprint on your soul mate."

"So I'm your soul mate?" Takuma asked teasingly. Ashlen smacked him lightly on the head.

"What-? Huh-? How did you… damn…" Stella stuttered, turning red.

Ashlen rolled her eyes, muttering, "Idiots." Back to normal she said, "If you get a babysitter, then you can visit her, right?"

"Old Mommy said she was going to leave out a window." Menolaos said, coming into the room.

"Yeah, but you have to babysit." Stella ignored the kids.

"I don't really mind." Ashlen shrugged.

"Mind what?" Meno asked, confused.

"Taking care of you when I'm busy." Stella explained.

"Busy with what, ne?" Meno asked, smirking.

Ioustos giggled.

"What do you mean?" Stellas asked the little boy.

"Don't you mean, busy with Otousan?" Menolaos wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"That looks so weird on an 8 year old." Ashlen laughed.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but you should be a little more quiet. Everyone else is sleeping." Takuma said, frowning.

"Why are you awake anyways?" Ashlen asked.

"I always stay up late. Or early, whichever way you look at it." Takuma smiled.

"Mommy, can you hold Kadmous? He's heavy." Ioustos asked, the teenager who was staring blankly at Menolaos. She held out her arms, accepting the child.

"Stella, I am going to go back to the Sun Dorms now. I'll see you later." Ashlen sighed, leaving the room.

"I guess I should get some sleep while the sun is still up. Kaname is going to order some smaller beds for the kids later on" Takuma said, standing.

"Man... everyone is leaving me alone with the kids. Now they're going to be all grumpy and crap..." Stella grumbled.

"Have a good time." Takuma chuckled, leaving for his room.

"And here comes the cranky part." Stella scowled.

"I heard that, mommy." Meno stated.

"If the leach is daddy, then why won't he stay with mommy?" Ioustos asked.

"You shouldn't have said anything," Menolaos looked at his brother, "I think he already did that. WAIT! He promised to tell me a secret!"

"What secret?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, he never told me." Menolaos ran out of the room.

"Hey- Wait! Oh, whatever, just come back soon!" She called after the 8 year old.

.

.

.

Takuma was sitting in his bed, reading one last book before falling asleep. Senri had been gone for a photo-shoot all day.

"You never told me your secret!" Meno cried, jumping on Takuma.

Takuma cried out in shock, then chuckled nervously, "Right, why I smelt like Stella…"

"Well? Well? Well?"

"Well the other night Stella got drunk and I helped her to bed. After a while I thought I would check in on her but when i tried to leave again, Stella grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I couldn't leave so I just slept in her bed."

"What! You slept together? Omg! Could Mommy get pregnant? Will I get another baby brother? Huh! Huh! Huh!"

"What? No! Not like that… how do you even know of that? I just slept in her bed beside her, in my clothes." Takuma said, embarrassed.

"But Gammy said that if you sleep together then the she-wolf gets pregnant..." Meno said confused.

"She meant a different kind of sleep…" Takuma ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I should tell you; you're still too young."

"Ah man…"

"Well you should be getting back to your mom before my roommate gets back and Stella starts to worry again."

"Who's your roommate? You aren't cheating on mommy are you?" Menolaos asked worried.

"I share with another boy. His name is Senri Shiki." Takuma said, looking uncomfortable.

"What? I met him today when I was about to meet Aunt Ashlen! NO WAY!"

"Oh you did? I'm not really surprised. he was going to a modeling job today."

"What's a model?"

"Senri is someone who poses for magazine covers."

"Oh… Ok."

"You best go back to Stella now. I'm ready to fall asleep."

"Ok, Otousan! Goodnight!"

Takuma patted his head, "Thank you."

Menolaos then left for Stella's room.


	11. Attack

**New chapter, I would like to thank A Vampire Stole My Heart**

* * *

><p>Screaming woke me up.<p>

I sat straight in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "After weeks you'd think I'd be used to it." I muttered, yawning to myself.

"Someone turn off the alarm-clock." Menolaos muttered sleepily.

I then heard Kadmous start to cry.

"Shit." I mumbled, jumping out of bed and cradling the baby to me.

"Is someone being killed?" Ioustos asked, sitting up in bed.

"Can you throw a show out the window?" Menolaos grumbled.

"Can't, I'd get in trouble. Why won't the kid shut up?" I started bouncing the baby faster, patting his back.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He started screaming.

"Neeeeeh. Ok! I'll feed you! Come on guys! To the kitchen!" I said, running out the door as my kids stumbled sleepily behind me.

"Mommy, the leach- I mean vampires don't like it when you walk through the doors with a screaming baby." Menolaos said, catching up to me.

"Like the screams down there aren't any better!" Ioustos exclaimed in his quiet voice.

"Alright mommy. Ioustos and I are going to stay here, though." Menolaos said, standing on the stairs.

"Fine! Abandon your adopted mother. Geez." I joked, continuing on towards the kitchen.

I smelled a Leach scent behind me, but I didn't turn around, to busy concentrating on making Kadmous a bottle of milk while balancing him on my hip at the same time.

The leach came over and stared at the baby. He stared back and started to go for her pigtail.

"No! Bad Kadmous! Don't grab peoples' hair!" I scolded.

"You're really not good at taking care of babies are you?" She asked me… _what was her name…?_

**Rima.**

_Thanks Memory._

"I've never had to before. No little siblings or anything. I've never even had a babysitting job." I told her.

"Give him here." She said, taking Kadmous from me, "Warm the milk."

"Thanks." I said, putting the solution in the microwave, "When I make his bottle, I usually set him down, but since he's crying, I can't do that."

"What about the other kids?"

"They didn't want to come. I'm not their real mother, so it's wrong for me to tell them what do."

"I'm guessing the human girls' screaming woke them up?"

"Yeah. Why do they have to be so damned noisy? Back where I come from if a Were woke another Were, they would have permission to kill/mortally injure/maul the one that woke them up. But I can't _do_ that here." I sighed.

"I wouldn't as far as killing them. The girls aren't normally like this, at least this early, they usually respect that we sleep during the day. It's just that today's Valentine's Day." She told me, rocking Kadmous.

"Damn. I hate Valentine's Day," the microwave made a 'dinging' noise, "Oh, the bottles ready."

"Well, Valentine's day is different here. Headmaster sets up a sort of game after the day classes, he puts up these gates with our names on them. The girls with crushes on the boys stand behind the gates to give them chocolates. As we go to class, we collect as much chocolate as we can. Normally Aido and Takuma get the most chocolate. Takuma is just too nice to refuse, and Aido is a chocoholic. That's the only thing I think he likes other than blood." She handed Kadmous to me and I began feeding him the bottle.

"We don't really celebrate Valentines where I come from. It's not a Werewolf thing."

"Well, I don't care much about it," she yawned, "I'm going to bed." She waved at me then left.

Kadmous began to cry again.

"Why won't you shut up?" I whined, "You'll wake the whole freaking Night Class."

"One good way of making him stop is feeding him the bottle." Kaname's voice sounded tired.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I asked, waving the bottle.

He frowned, "If you don't get better control over him he'll have to go and live with Kaien away from the Moon Dorms. I can't have him keeping the others awake with his crying."

"You don't have the authority. I'm sorry, Kaname, but I'm not one of your minions. I'm dictated by Pack Law. And my boss."

"I do not mean to boss around anyone but I have to look out for ever Vampire, or Werewolf in your case, that lives here. Having a baby in the dorms is against the rules and just because you are not a Vampire doesn't mean you can get away with such things." He told me.

"Headmaster is letting me have it here. And it's not his fault, the Day Class girls wake him up." I defended my adopted son.

"Then get your witch friend to cast a sound proof spell on your room." He said thoughtfully, turning to leave.

"How do you know?" I asked him, as far as I knew he had no idea what Ashlen was.

"I have my sources." He said with a smug smirk.

"I know you know why I'm here."

"Then you should know I agreed to let you be here. I could have asked the Headmaster to keep you in the Sun Dorms. This school is for vampires and humans only. You are only here because I agreed to it."

"I know that, and I thank you-even though I haven't said it-. I'm trying to keep him as quiet as possible, but he's just so damn loud. Really, he's the loudest Were I've ever heard."

"Have you ever considered singing to him? Or reading to him? Why don't you get him a pacifier?" He asked calmly as if he had already cared for a child.

"No... It never occurred to me. Thanks Kaname." I said genuinely.

"And here I thought I was just a big Teme." He said, a smirk in his voice as he walked out.

"Pssssh that was forever ag- and he left. Ya know Kadmous, I think these Leaches are purposely leaving me in the middle of a conversation."

Kadmous gurgled in response.

Menolaos's scent suddenly appeared, "Mommy, Aunty, Silver-head, and the girl that looks like Alpha vampire scare the girls away."

"Silver-head? And the girl is Yuki."

"Yeah, the girls are gone now. Can we go back to sleep?"

"Thanks for telling me, let's go." I said, already making my way up to my room.

"Ok." Menolaos said, following me.

* * *

><p>*Ashlen's POV*<p>

* * *

><p>"Today is Valentine's Day, meaning you three will have to be more on guard than usual. Something might happen to reveal the school's secret." Kaien told us.<p>

"Yes sir!" Yuki saluted.

"It would be better if you just canceled the event." I mumbled.

"I've already suggested they ban it." Zero said.

"That would cause a revolt." Headmaster waived it off, "It's best to give them an outlet. This is a time for the girls to let off steam. Our Vampire boys are so handsome and excellent. They are our allies and a great resource to us."

Zero gave Headmaster a death glare.

"Zero's thinking, 'Don't praise them in my presence." Yuki said.

"Well, it's true that since the beginning of time, humans and vampires have been enemies. But there are still Vampires that want to peacefully coexist. I'm proud that I can teach the children of those Vampires. That way, these children can be the bridge between humans and Vampires. Someday, I hope you can understand Zero. Not now, but someday."

Zero looked away, "That's impossible." He whispered.

I looked at him with a frown. I have a thing against Vampires myself, but I still think it's possible.

"Here, chair- father, happy Valentine's Day." Yuki said, magically appearing on his desk, holding out a paper, the Headmaster took it, "One for you as well, Zero." She held something to the silver-haired boy.

"20 tickets for Yuki's shoulder massages!" Headmaster Kaien said, hearts floating around his head.

I sweat-dropped, "Um… I'm going to go now…" I said, starting to back out of the room.

"One slave coupon…" Zero grumbled.

Yuki glared, "Shut up."

I turned and ran out, _It's a nut house…_

.

.

.

When I got to class, I saw some girls in the hallway talking.

"I can't wait to give my chocolates to Shiki." One of them said.

Another of them gave her a glare, "Shiki is _mine._"

I growled annoyed.

"I love Wild! I hope he will accept my chocolates!" One girl giggled.

"I love Idol!" Another squealed.

"Idol's mine, bitch." Tomomi, my elbow-buddy growled.

_Annoying idiots, _I thought, walking back out of the building to get some peace.

"No! He's mine!" Another girl, Suko by the sound of it, screamed, tackling another of the girls. I heard the thud.

"He's my soul mate!" Tomomi screamed.

"As if!" Another said, "It's not like he'll ever be with you!"

"Shut up! We're meant to be!"

"Damn it. Their so loud, I can hear them from here…" I said.

"Everyone shut up or you'll get detention!" A teacher snapped.

"No! I can't get detention! I have to give *jumble of names* my chocolates and make them fall in love with me!"

I growled again and ran to the pool, "Fucking girls. I've never seen anyone more desperate. All they care about is looks, the shallow idiots." I scowled down at the water.

"Help… me…" A whispering voice said. I turned to see a ghost. He had dark blonde hair and golden eyes.

"It's you again. Dimistra… Dimistre…" _Damn hard to pronounce, _"Dimi?" I asked, blushing at messing his name up.

He shivered and his image flickered, "I don't have a lot of time… before _she _uses me again…"

"Who? Who's controlling you?" I asked him.

"The pureblood female… Sara…"

"Sara? Do you know her last name?"

"Shi… Shirabuki…" He muttered.

"Thank you. I'll do everything in my power to make sure she never uses you again."

"Is my son ok?" He asked me, worried.

"He was a little shaken but your son is alright."

"My time is over, I'm being summoned back…" He said, then vanished in a ripple of water.

I frowned in discomfort, feeling sorry for the ghost, and wanting to help, but I don't know how. I turned to leave, "Mom?" I jumped back in surprise.

There was no mistaking, it was her, same grey-blue eyes, same short, pushy brown hair… it was my mother, but she had died when I was 7…

"Ashlen, our lovely daughter." My father said, appearing at her side.

I was shocked. It was them… my parents… but something was off.

"Yes it's me, I haven't seen you in so long, my dear." She told me.

"You're ghosts?" I can't get over the shock of seeing them again after so long.

"You've grown so much, I'm so proud of you." My father forced a smile.

"You've made us very happy." My mother said.

"Something is very wrong." I said, taking a step back.

My father took a step forwards, "What's wrong Ashlen? Don't be scared."

"We've just come to see you, we've missed you so much." My mother smiled, resembling a creepy doll.

"No, you shouldn't even be ghosts! It's been ten years!" I turned around and ran, all out. I heard footsteps and saw my father chasing me.

"What's wrong Ashlen? We've come to take you with us." My mother was running after me as well.

"No! Leave me alone!" I screamed, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. I was soon backed against my parents and a hard place, nowhere to go.

"Come on, Ashlen. We just want to be a family again." My father said, reaching to me.

I screamed bloody murder, praying that someone, anyone would hear me.

I heard my mother scream in agony.

"Get away." A mystery voice growled, I closed my eyes.

"Don't interfere!" My father yelled, tackling me to the ground.

"You bastard!" The voice came out hoarse and I felt something cold brush my arm.

I opened my eyes, staring at my frozen father, not comprehending what was going on.

"I'm so sorry." My mother said regretfully, the wild light out of her eyes. She then disappeared.

"Are you ok?" The man who saved me asked, helping me up. I stood shakily.

"Yeah, thanks Aido." I said, seeing a kind side I didn't expect to be there. I looked at where my parent's used to be.

"Are those your parents?" He asked, observing me with cerulean eyes.

I nodded slowly, "Yes, they were being controlled by the same Vampire as the younger Were's father."

He looked at me confused, but also with a curiosity, "What do you mean? Who's controlling them?"

I explained about what happened when I took the kids swimming, "That same ghost appeared not too long again and told me someone named Sara... well I forget her last name, was controlling him and then he left. Then my parents arrived, but they have been dead for over ten years; they shouldn't be ghosts."

His blonde eyebrows narrowed, "Sara…"

I looked at him and sighed, "What are you doing outside anyways, Aido?"

"The girls woke me up." He huffed.

"The annoying bitches actually got a cat fight over you *annoyed grumble* And I thought you liked your fans." I muttered.

"I hate it when people wake me up… Are you jealous, Ash-chan? ^_^" He asked me.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't like you like that, I barely like you at all. It's just fucking annoying having to deal with shallow bitches."

"Whatever~"

"Thank you for saving me an all but you need to go back to your dorm before you are caught. I need to go report what has happened." I said.

"Alright~ Goodbye, Ash-chan~" Aido said, leaving.

I waved and then proceeded to the woods, stopping to make a portal to SU headquarters.

I entered and began walking around, looking for either Kazan-taichou or Pixie-man.

"Oh! Ashlen, what are you doing here?" I heard a familiar voice and clopping hooves behind me. I spun around.

"I've come to report a ghost attack on Academy grounds." I told Kazan-taichou.

"Another one?" He trotted over, "Stellas came and reported one as well. Who was attacked now? You can just report to me. I'm your Captain after all."

"First, the werewolf ghost appeared to me. He told me of the pureblood that was controlling him and asked about his sons. After he left my parents showed up," I gave a sad frown, "I think the werewolf ghost was forced to tell that I know of the pureblood so she sent my parents after me. I was tackled by my father but one of the Night Class vampires saved me."

"A Vampire saved you? Which one, I'll be sure no punishment comes to him. Do you know the name of the pureblood?" Kazan-taichou asked me.

"The vampire that saved me was Hanabusa Aido, surprisingly as he is the Night Class trouble maker. Also, I can't remember the last name of the pureblood because it was in weird Japanese but the first name was Sara." I informed him.

"Hmm... come with me. I have a list of all the purebloods." Kazan-taichou said, and I jumped on his back. Centaurs are even faster than Werewolves, in no time at all, we were in his office.

"The ones that come to mind that are female are Shizuka Hio and Sara Shirabuki…" He said crossing to his library of documents.

"Yeah, that's it." I said, remembering, "Sara Shirabuki."

He frowned and stamped his hooves in agitation, "This is big. I'll have to tell Leader."

I frowned, "I don't have to go with you, right?"

"No. I'll report for you. Do you need backup? I'm confident in your abilities, but I want your opinion on the situation."

"I should be fine for now. I should actually be getting back. It's Valentine's day." I dead-panned.

"Oh? It is?" He swished his tail at flies, "Are you going to give anyone chocolate?" Kazan-taichou is like my father figure. He actually was the one that saved me when my parents were killed.

"No, this is a stupid day and I don't like anyone like that, although I can't say the same about Stella…"

"What? Who is he?" Kazan asked protectively.

"Sorry, if I tell you, Stella might kill me." I smiled innocently.

"She doesn't have to know! Come on! You two are like my daughters…" Kazan taichou used to have a wife and a one year old daughter. But they were killed by hellhounds.

"Alright then. Stella has imprinted on the Ichijou vampire."

"O.o what?"

"Yes, Stellas has imprinted on a teenaged vampire." I laughed at his expression.

"But... she's a... and he's..." he shook his head and stamped his hooves, flicking his flaxen tail, "Never mind... Is he worthy? Does he treat her right? What about the kids? How does he act around them?"

"Easy, Kazan-taichou, Takuma is actually one of the few Vampires I trust. He saved Stella's 8 year old nephew, adopted son, from the controlled werewolf ghost. The kids, well Meno, is already calling him daddy."

"Good, but here is the most important question. Does he like her as well? Cause if he doesn't then, I'll have to-"

I cut him off, "Kazan-taichou, calm down. I think Takuma might just like Stella. I know that he likes to tease her; that's for sure. Although Meno keeps implying they slept together."

"Wait, she's not pregnant is she?"

"No... Meno was mistaken. Takuma and Stella slept in the same bed, with clothes." I assured the Centaur.

"Good, good… Why though?"

"Well I am not sure. A few days ago Meno told me that his daddy told him Stella grabbed him in her sleep and he had to sleep with her." I shrugged.

"Oh well, I hope everything goes well for Stellas." Kazan-taichou said.

"Well, so do I. I have to go now, good bye Kazan-taichou." I waved, making a portal and transporting back to the woods.


	12. Valentine's Day

**Thank you A Vampire Stole My Heart. :) Don't forget to review guys :P**

* * *

><p>I felt weight pressing down on my chest as I slowly opened my eyes, surrounded by an ominous aura.<p>

"Wake up!" Meno yelled, jumping on me, Ioustos was sitting on the floor, playing with a rabbit puppet.

"Get. Off. Now." I growled, baring my teeth and snarling. Meno did as I asked and got off, I started to pull the blanket over my head, but he tore it off.

"But Mommy! It's time for you to go to school!" Meno said pouting. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, watching Ioustos walk to the window and take a long whiff.

"I smell chocolate." He informed us in his quiet voice.

"It's Valentine's Day." I said.

"And Ioustos's birthday." Menolaos said, playing with a few action figures.

"What? Why was I not aware of this?" I asked, now completely awake.

**Because Aella never told us their birthdays.**

**Oh! This means we can have cake!**

Ioustos commenced to stare at me.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, trying to make up for not knowing when his birthday was. It completely slipped my mind to ask.

"It's ok, I understand." Ioustos said, smiling at me and grabbing his rabbit.

There was a knock at the door that I could barely hear over my selves.

**Guilt: Damn, we need to get him a gift.**

**Sadness: he doesn't even get a birthday cake.**

**Happiness: No cake?**

**Anger: Since when will we have to make cake? Answer the stupid door!**

I opened the door and saw Takuma standing outside.

"Hey, Stellas, are you ready?" he asked, grinning.

"Otousan!" Menolaos said, hugging him.

I blushed.

"Why are you blushing Mommy?" Ioustos asked me, hugging his bear.

Takuma hugged Meno back, "Is something wrong?" He asked, oblivious to what was going on.

**You should say this, 'Yes, my love, I'm ready for hard-core-**

"Nothing!" I said brightly, and loudly, trying to drown out Temptation, which was hard, considering that she was on the inside of me.

'**We should just stare into his beautiful green eyes…' Love sighed.**

He smiled at me, "Well, get ready. Classes are going to start soon."

I was nervous, my palms clammy, "Ok… did you know it's Ioustos's birthday today?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh, no, I didn't." He turned toward the blue eyed three-now four-year old, "Happy birthday."

Ioustos smiled, not a big one for words.

"Anyways, hurry up. The chocolate day challenge is about to start, and I have a bet with Aido." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, "About chocolate?"

"Yeah."

"I don't give chocolate." I huffed. Never have. Never will.

Takuma laughed at me, "You don't give it. The fans give us chocolate.

Meno looked up at me, "Can I have some chocolate?"

"I just told you, I don't have any... actually, I haven't had chocolate since I was 9... Or a birthday party actually." I said. You don't do those things in Slayer's United. It's not necessary, and takes away from the professional atmosphere.

"Well, come down stairs, I think you have some fans yourself. And I can give the kids some of my chocolate later on."

"Thank you Otousan!" Meno said, smiling up at the Vampire.

"I have fans?" I asked, what idiots would like me?

"Yeah. I think they call you Live."

"Why do they call mommy Live?"

Takuma shrugged, "Sometimes fans will give the people they obsess over a nickname."

"Hm…" Meno said, thinking.

"Anyways," He said, grabbing my hand, "Come on, it will be starting soon." He pulled me out of the bedroom.

"Don't be too rough on my Mommy!" Meno giggled, looking at us from the door as we stopped.

"What the hell, Menolaos?" I screeched.

"Just stay in the room like always and I'll bring you some chocolate as a birthday present." I commanded, blushing.

Takuma pulled me down the hall, blushing slightly, "Where did he learn to be perverted?"

"From my dad or brother… or both." I said.

"He should work on controlling that." Takuma chuckled.

I saw Akatsuki look over at us, sighing, "Takuma, couldn't you have let her dress in her uniform before pulling her out of her room?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked and I twitched, I was still in my night clothes.

"…You never let me get changed…" I said.

Some vampires snickered.

He let go of me, "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

I smirked, "I knew I called you Greeni-_baka_ for a reason."

The random vampires chuckled.

He crossed his arms, "Oh? You didn't notice until now either, and you can't blame a man for being excited."

Aido smirked at me, "You don't look bad in that, for a mutt."

I turned to Takuma, "You just want chocolate," I turned to Aido, "And you need to shut up, freaking playboy."

"Are you sure that's _all _I want?" Takuma asked with a teasing smirk.

"Make me, Mutt." Aido hissed.

"Aido…" Kaname said in a warning tone.

"If you want something, why don't you just take it?" I asked.

"I'm working at it." Takuma said.

Akatsuki sighed, and slapped his face, "Takuma, can you please refrain from being perverted in public?"

I stared at Takuma, not realizing the perverted meaning behind his words until Orangy-baka pointed it out.

My face turned red, "Ah… I'm going to… ah…go and change really fast."

"^_^ I'll be waiting." He said.

I ran off, using my werewolf speed, my face still burning, _Stupid blushing instinct…_

I made it to my room in no time, and right when I walked in, Meno was there, "What's up, Mommy?" He asked me.

"I need to change really fast." I said.

**Temptation: Why can't we just stay this way. We look sexy.**

**Embarrassment: we are NOT going to school dressed like this!**

**Love: Ah, Takuma-Sama implied sex. *happy squeal***

"Mommy?" Ioustos asked me.

"What is it?" I was getting my uniform out of the closet.

**Anger: Aido, that leach bastard! God *huffs***

"Why is your face red?"

**Good: He's too young to know!**

"From running…" I said, "Now turn away, I need to change." Both did as I asked.

I took off my night shorts and big shirt, then put on my uniform.

"Done." I said, "You know what to do if Kadmous starts crying right?"

"Yes mommy." Menolaos sighed.

"Good. Now, if you need anything, don't hesitate to message me VIA Pack Bond, alright?" I said, finger combing his hair.

"I know, you can go now mommy."

I quickly ran back to the other Vampires. "They grow up so fast!"

Random Vampires stared at me weirdly.

"You mean the kids?" Rima asked in a dull tone of voice.

"You looked better in the other." Takuma pouted.

I ignored him, "Yeah, Menolaos is being so responsible… it seems just like yesterday I was saving Ioustos from being thrown out the window by his older brother…"

"That was yesterday. And he's 8." Rima said.

"It's Ioustos's birthday, he's turning four." I informed.

"Those are the two that attacked me on their first day here, right?" Senri asked, seeming bored with the situation, and conversation.

"We should get Ioustos something." Takuma said, most likely not liking to be ignored.

I ignored him again, just to be spiteful, "Yeah, they've gotten used to living with Vampires by now. Actually, Ioustos really likes you, Senri. Hey- you could babysit!"

"Me?" Senri asked.

"That's not a bad idea." Rima said.

"Yeah, I have to visit my sister sometimes, and my twin as well."

"You have a twin?" Aido asked.

"…You met him…" I said, dead-panned.

"Oh! It's that guy!"

"T.T"

"I remember him. He thought I was good for you, and kept teasing you about it." Takuma said.

"Just how big is your family?" Akatsuki asked me.

"Well… there's Mom, Dad, Abrax, Aella, Hypatios, Grammpa, Gramma, Dimitrios, Menolaos, Ioustos, and Kadmous. That's about it for direct relations." I said.

"Pretty big family." Takuma commented.

"No shit, she's a dog. They always have more than one kid." Aido said, rolling his eyes.

Pissed. That's the only way to describe how I'm feeling right now, "What did you just call me?" I growled, baring my teeth.

Aido glared at me in challenge and I stepped forward snapping my teeth and growling.

"That's enough. It's time to go." Kaname commanded, coming in between us.

"You idiot, Hanabusa." Akatsuki whispered.

I can't let it go. That's the worst insult. It's worse than mutt! Or bitch! I mean really? _Dog? _That's an insult to my race! "Aido, what the_ hell did you call me?_" I cracked my knuckles.

I felt hands on my shoulders, holding me back, "Stella, calm down. Get revenge later." Takuma whispered at me.

Aido looked smugly at me as he walked out with Kaname.

I glared at Aido, "I hate that bastard."

"Just try and stay calm now, alright?"

I sighed, raking my hand through my hair in agitation, "Fine." I followed the others.


	13. Chocolates

**I would like to thank everyone that reviews, favorites, and alerts my story.**

**Thanks to, A Vampire Stole My Heart**

* * *

><p>"Ashlen, where were you? You skipped three periods." Yuki asked me.<p>

"Oh, sorry. I had a bad stomach ache and had to go to the infirmary." I lied quickly, watching the Moon Dorm gates open.

The girls started to scream in excitement, making my ears hurt.

"At least the gates keep them back." I muttered.

"Ok everyone! Now it's time for the Day Class girls giving the Night Class chocolate game! Line up behind your Night Class student's gate. And Night Class, this is very important to the Day Class, so don't be rude." Yuki explained.

The girls followed the orders easily, going to their loved ones (sort of) gates.

"Desperate bitches." I mumbled, they annoyed me.

Akatsuki yawned, "Ah. I'm still tired."

"Do I have to do this?" Senri complained.

Stella glared at her gate, "This. Sucks."

"Yay~ Chocolate!" Aido exclaimed mirthfully, jumping at his gate.

"Aido!" Yuki yelled.

"Aido, behave yourself." Kaname commanded.

"What an idiot." I muttered, trying to get Stellas's attention. I noticed that she had a look on her face that clearly said, _I hate my life…_ as she took chocolate from her fanboys.

I barely held in a laugh as I watched the scene:

_Random guy: Take my gift! I bought you chocolate!_

_Stella: *takes box*_

_Other: Here is mine!_

_Stella: *takes other box*_

All the while she had this look of extreme loathing on her face.

I looked around and saw Takuma notice that Senri was ignoring his fans, "Senri, that's rude." He grabbed the redhead and threw him at his fans, "There you go, girls."

I chuckled and continued to walk over to Stella, "You have a lot of fans." I commented.

"And I hate them all." Stella said coldly.

"Stella, come patrolling tonight." I said, suddenly serious, "I need to tell you something." I looked over at Aido.

"What's your blood type?" I saw him ask.

"That's not allowed! All you can take is chocolate and feelings! Nothing else!" Yuki said, blowing her whistle.

"Yeah. I'll come tonight." Stellas said, taking a box from a fanboy.

"Good."

Takuma walked over to us, his arms full of chocolate.

"You have a lot. T.T" Stellas commented.

"You can give half to the kids." He said, smiling.

I shook my head, walking over to Aido.

"Um, type O…" One of the fan girls stuttered.

"Don't be an idiot, Aido." I scolded.

"Does Ash-chan have chocolates for me?" He asked, looking like a child on Christmas.

"No I don't. Even if I wanted to, I don't have the time."

"Does that mean you wanted to? Oh Ash-chan~" Aido smiled at me, all chibi.

"Shut up, Aido." I growled.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" The girls screamed at me.

Aido winked at the girls, who then squealed in euphoria.

I rolled my eyes, "Just finish your chocolate gathering and get to class." I grumbled, a little guilty since I didn't thank him for saving my life.

"What? No gift for saving your life?" Aido pouted.

The girls behind the gate started murmuring.

I saw from the corner of my eye Stellas whip around.

"BITCH! HOW DARE YOU KNOW MY IDOL-KUN!" Tomomi's annoying, high voice screeched at me.

"Thanks a lot, leach." I whispered bitterly.

"*Gasp!* She's trying to steal him away from us! She's… She's… whispering things to him!" One of the girls yelled.

"ATTACK!" Tomomi yelled.

"RAAAAAAAA!" The girls screamed, trying to attack me through the gate.

"TOUCH ME AND I SWEAR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO EVEN LOOK AT THE NIGHT CLASS!" I threatened.

"Girls! Don't do that!" Aido said.

"Bastard." I muttered, then turned to Stellas who was standing behind me, "Come to the pool." I told her and saw her glare at Aido and his fans, then hand her chocolate to Takuma.

I ran off.

"Scaredy cat!" The girls screamed after me.

.

.

.

"Ashlen?" Stellas asked, coming up behind me.

"Hey." I whispered, still depressed. I can be pretty emo when my feelings are hurt.

"What did the bastard do?" She asked, cutting to the chase.

"Teasing, implying that I liked him, and publicly announcing that he saved me, which got the attention of his fans." I rubbed away some stray tears, "Sometimes I prefer evil vampires to the plain, mean bullies."

"That kefaliskata." Stella growled, "Look, he's just a spoiled brat and doesn't know correct communication with other beings besides his servants and fans. He just expects girls to fawn over him."

I scoffed and frowned, "The only thing, is that I feel guilty. He really did save my life."

"What?" Stellas asked, her hazel eyes widening, "Really? How? What happened?"

With that I began to explain about what happened with her brother-in-law, my parent's, and everything, "Aido appeared as my parents were chasing me. My father tackled me, but Aido froze him and my mother disappeared."

Stellas looked taken aback, "Seriously? From what I grasped of his character, that's really out there…"

I shrugged, "I think he has a caring side. Although he didn't seem to back there."

"I think he's an attention hog and needs to act like a selfish jerk to get girls."

"I really don't know. But I do have some good news," I said, "I was told which pureblood was controlling the ghosts."

"Really? Who? I'll tear the bitch/bastard apart." She growled.

"Your brother said her name was Sara Shirabuki… fucking bitch, messing with the spirits of my parent's."

"I'll kill the kefaliskata." Stellas's fingernails sharpened, turning into claws.

"Stellas, she's a pureblood Vampire that can control ghosts. We know that these Vampires are peaceful, even though some are bastards, so let's stay here and protect the humans."

She sighed, clawing a hand through her hair, "I know. I just hate it when people fuck with those I care about. My family and friends are the only ones that matter to me."

"I know how you feel. She messed with your brother-in-law and tried to force my parent's to kill me. It hurt so much to see them after so long… especially like that."

"It makes me so angry. I just want to punch something." Stellas said, looking for a nearby tree/hard place.

"Why don't we do some combat training to let out our aggression?" I suggested.

She grinned wolfishly, "Let's."


	14. Fight

**This is my first battle sequence, I hope its ok!**

**Thanks A Vampire Stole My Heart! (The exclamation marks aren't part of her pen name by the way...)**

* * *

><p>*Third person POV*<p>

* * *

><p>Stellas and Ashlen walked into the woods, heading out to find a clearing they could spar in without being interrupted. Occasionally, they would hear a rustling, which would turn out to just be the wind, and other times Stellas was sure she could smell someone, but the scent was fleeting, so she couldn't be sure.<p>

These warning signs did not go unnoticed, and the girls kept their guard up, making sure they weren't venerable enough to be attacked by God knows what.

The sun continued to dip below the horizon, turning the sky darker colors as night took the land.

There was a crack.

"What was that?" Ashlen asked Stellas, "Do you smell anything?"

Stellas sniffed the air, her eyebrows furrowing, "Yeah… it seems so familiar, but I can't put a name on it…"

Neither of the girls were prone to irrational fear, having lived in a place that literally was full of creatures from All Hallows Eve, and were used to the murderous natures of the creatures.

"Are you sure you can't name it?" Ashlen asked, worry starting to creep in. She couldn't be sure of anything, not with the recent ghost attacks.

Stellas nodded, "It just… It's so familiar, and it makes me so frustrated that I can't say what it is."

Ashlen didn't reply, and kept walking.

"Wait- It just went away." Stellas said, anxiously fingering her copper-toned hair.

"That's weird… Scents don't do that, do they?" Ashlen asked the Werewolf.

The she-wolf closed her eyes and shook her head, "No. There should still be a scent trail."

"And there's not one?"

"Nope, the scent just left. There isn't anything left. Well, that's not exactly true, there's a whiff, but nothing to go by."

"We just shouldn't let our guard down." The Witch stated.

"I know that." Stellas growled, her frustration and agitation sparking, making her short temper flare as they continued through the woods.

"How… How many ghosts do you think that Vampire has?" Ashlen asked out loud.

"As many as she needs, I guess." Stellas shrugged, "Do you think she's watching us right now?"

"Possibly."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"Me neither, but you have to face the facts of the situation. No matter what we do, we know that the Vampire has the upper hand. You've said it yourself. When the Ala evolved, the Vampire got the best of their traits, while the Werewolf has to suffer." Ashlen said logically.

Stellas scowled, "It's true though, we got the worst of it. Vampires get all the cool powers and their sexy and humans like them. But not us. Sure, we were liked for a _little_ bit, but then the humans began to fear us because we shifted into wolves. They thought we were demons sent to kill them, when all we wanted to do was help. It's not our fault that when we shift it's hard to keep our human senses."

The two teenagers continued to trek through the woods, making their way along the trails to the clearing they usually used for portaling to S.U. headquarters.

They arrived soon and took their places on either side.

"So, do you want to set any rules before we start?" Ashlen asked, rolling up her long sleeves and putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah. No magic for you, and no powers for me. Simply a physical battle." Stellas said, taking a defensive stance, "What about you?"

"No claws." Said Ashlen after a pause, seeing Stellas sharpen her fingernails, she took her stance as well, tensing her muscles and putting her hands up to block any oncoming attacks, as well as take the offensive.

"Fine." Stellas sighed, looking glum at the thought of _not _slicing up things, and turned her claws back into human nails.

Ashlen smirked, "Now let's begin!" She ran at the Werewolf, her arm pulled back, ready to punch.

Sensing this, Stellas jumped over her, stretching her arm muscles out and swinging up onto a low tree branch, taking a firm stance. Ashlen spun around like a ninja and jumped towards Stellas with another punch, trying to get up to the branch as well. The Wolf-Girl dodged, doing a backflip off the limb and bending her knees to land on her feet. The soles of her shoes took most of the shock. Having moved like lightning, she caught Ashlen's leg, who was still in mid-leap, swinging her around to slam into the ground.

Ashlen kicked Stellas with her free leg, making the Lycanthrope let go instinctually. The Witch fell, then jumped up into a handstand to kick again. To stop her from completing the move, Stellas dropped low to the ground and kicked the brown haired girl's hands out from under her, making her collapse.

"Ack!" Ashlen yelled as she fell. The force of impact knocked the breath out of her, and she took a second to regain her bearings before jumping back up, completing a backflip to distance herself from the vicious Werewolf. Once she reached a comfortable distance, she smirked and said, "It's been a while since we've battled, you've gotten better."

Stellas scoffed, "It's not like I can be beaten. Ever since I could walk, I've been trained in the fighting arts, weapon handling and so on. I've kept myself in top physical form; my body is a finely tuned weapon, capable of causing maximum destruction. I can only get better." Werewolves are very proud creatures, the haughty air surrounding them making them feel comforted about their blood war with Vampires.

You see, when the Ala evolved into both races, the human civilization adored the Vampires, wanting to be like the beautiful people. Werewolves however saw through the deception and tried to protect the humans. For a while it seemed to be working, the Werewolves hid their transformations from the narrow-minded people, and all was well.

Until a day when they started to lose control, some would fall in love with the humans, and have Half-Blooded pups that couldn't control their Lycan side, this made the humans fear the Purebloods as well, shunning them and casting them aside, like despoiled sustenance.

The Werewolves were outcast, and saw the center of this discord to sit with their sister race, the Vampires.

That was when the hate was born.

"That doesn't mean I'll give up. When I use my powers, I can be a very good fighter. Good enough to possibly beat you." Ashlen said, her tone smug as she smirked.

"You'd be dead by now if I wasn't holding back my Lycan instincts. I haven't even shifted into my second form." Stellas huffed, completely believing she could never be defeated.

"You don't think I can beat you?" Ashlen pouted. She then attacked again, throwing furious punches, trying to hit the Elite.

Stellas smirked, dodging them easily, her Werewolf speed faster than that of a Vampire, giving her supreme mobility and swiftness, "Nope. Not without using your powers. Besides, the most powerful beings on the planet in the physical aspects are Were's. We have to be, it's our job to raze anything that threatens the human race."

That is true, even after they were shunned, the Werewolves, being pack animals, wanted to regain the respect they had lost. So, they took it upon themselves to protect the human race at all costs, even if that meant killing their own kind.

They made a vow to keep the race as pure as possible, so that there wouldn't be too many Half-Bloods running amuck. It was discovered when the Half-Bloods started forming that because of their genetic mutation, they had the ability to change a human into a Werewolf, a Rogue to be exact.

"It's a shame that most others think Werewolves are nothing but killing machines, I hate how humans make movies and books about us. Like how I would be green, have warts, and eat kids." Ashlen wrinkled her nose in disgust, _It's not fair that they never get a chance_... She thought

"I know. I hate it." Stellas spat, her voice filled with venom, "And Vampires are glorified. It makes me so mad!" She punched a tree, making a small crater, "I mean, in all the books and movies, the Vampire gets the human, and the Werewolf gets the short end! It's _not _right, and it's _not fair_!" Her eyes flickered, her Lycan instincts fighting with her human ones to take over, and unleash her destructive power onto anything that got in her way.

Ashlen climbed up a tree, using the knots in the trunk as foot holds as she pulled herself onto a branch, "I know. The only thing I can think of where both Vampires _and _Werewolves are the good guy's is _Twilight_."

Stellas leaped up onto another branch, then shot up the tree, using her claws to help her stay up. Once she got there, she stood, her tail coming out to balance her, "God, I hate that freaking thing. It's just another story where the Vampire gets the girl and the Werewolf is seen as the bad guy just because he likes said girl and tries to get her to like him. It's so freaking annoying."

Ashlen nodded in agreement and jumped down from her perch, not finding it a good vantage point with her opponent above her, "Well, I'm feeling a little better, plus you broke the rules. You're using your claws."

Stellas rolled her eyes, "You never said I couldn't use them to climb. Just that I didn't use them on you."

Ashlen chuckled, "Alright then." She used magic to help her up into a tree.

Grinning, Stellas front flipped off the tree and looked up, "Look, I have to get to class, or Kaname will be mad."

"Yeah, and I need to get to my prefect job. If you see Aido, punch him for me, will you?" Ashlen asked, getting down once again from the tree.

Stellas chuckled, "Sure. I don't like the bastard anyways."

"Bye." Ashlen waved, walking away, to patrol the forest.

Stellas sighed and headed off towards the classroom, fearing the lecture she was sure to get for skipping and being late.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the shortest chapter ever, so I'll update the next one ASAP. Luckily, it's Thanksgiving break! So, happiness, I have time to write!<strong>

**Review. I command thee. **


	15. New Teacher

**Thanks A Vampire Stole My Heart**

* * *

><p>All the way back through the woods, I smelled the same scent. It was only a whiff, but it <em>really <em>smelled familiar, and I don't know why. Then there was the rustling in the branches-like some wild animal that wants to _eat _me… But, it's probably just my imagination get the better of me.

It smells like…

Blood?

Wait…

It smells like blood.

Oh _shit_-

I took off, sprinting through the woods, back to sanctuary-well, sort of sanctuary, because I'm pretty sure I'd get a tongue lashing from Kaname for ditching.

_Not good, not good!_

Inside, my selves were having a meeting.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Alright! Alright! Quiet down!" Good called over the unruly other Selves.<strong>

"**Ah, just hurry up already Good." Evil growled in a rough voice.**

**Good twitch, "Evil, please stop. We have a big matter to discuss."**

"**I saw we just blow the whole place up." Violence muttered.**

"**That's not the smart thing to do; there are others here besides the Vampire." Logical said.**

"**Look, it was only a suggestion! You don't have to be such a bitch about it."**

"**It's a **_**stupid **_**idea!"**

**Love looked up at Violence, "We don't want to blow up our imprint, now do we?" **

"**That is true, we haven't taken him yet." Temptation's husky voice rang out.**

"**Enough!" Evil roared, losing her patience with the babbling, "Listen up. We **_**are not **_**blowing anything up, because that's a stupid idea, and would get us nowhere. If anything, we have to stay and fight. Show that bitch whose boss!"**

**All of Evil's children roared in agreement, pounding on the table.**

"**No, what we must do is go to the others, we're already on our way." Good chimed in, "Strategy, do you have any idea on how we can win if we do end up battling with her?"**

**Strategy thought for a second and frowned, "No… the Vampire is a Pureblood, and we just aren't ready to fight that yet. We don't have enough power, and need to train more."**

"**But we're in **_**top physical form**_**, and are more powerful than most Werewolves so-" Violence started but was cut off.**

"**That doesn't matter! **_**We **_**don't have any powers! They do, and by God, it's a Pureblood! Do you honestly want to take that chance?" **

"**Fine." Violence said, "We'll do what you want and run to the Leaches."**

"**All agreed?" Good asked.**

"**Aye." The muddled reply came, and the Selves left the meeting room, capes swishing.**

* * *

><p>Since my Selves had finally reached an agreement, I continued running, not yet losing my breath. I got to the school and sprinted through the hallways, speeding for the classroom, when I got there, I still smelled the scent. I flung open the door, swiftly entering, only to run into a Vampire coming out. The force of the impact made me fall.<p>

"Oh- Stellas, I was just coming to find you." The anathema/the person I yearned for said, reaching out his pale hand to help me up. I took it and stood, blushing I walked in past him, noting that only Kaname and the blue haired girl were there, along with Takuma.

"Have you seen any of the students?" Kaname asked, not wasting the time it would have taken to let me sit down.

I shook my head, "No, I didn't smell them either. If you want, I could go back and look." It wasn't a lie. I didn't smell them, but I did smell the other scent.

More than anything, I hoped that Kaname _wouldn't _send me back out, but he's the authority, even if he's not my Alpha. It only makes sense to get on his good side and make him happy. If anything, he's the only one that could defeat Sara-the Pureblood- if it came to that.

The doors opened, "I don't think it will be necessary…" Said Takuma as the rest of the class filed into the room.

I sighed, "Awesome. Saves me the walk. I'm not lazy… I'm efficient."

"Where were you?" Kaname asked them, again, not wasting anytime at all to get the question out.

"Aido and Ruka were starting a fight with Zero. Kain tried to stop them, but he couldn't." Rima informed the 'Vampire King'.

At the mention of Aido, I remembered what Ashlen had asked me. I walked up to him, looked at him and punched him in the face. He flew back, hitting the wall.

"What was that for?" He cried, outraged, standing hand holding his cheek.

Maybe I used a _bit_ too much power. But, my blood's still boiling, my fighting instinct making me want to start something-just to get rid of the fear.

I shrugged, "Ashlen asked me to."

"What did you do this time?" Akatsuki asked him cousin, sighing as he did so, putting his hand in his orange locks.

I looked at Akatsuki, "He was being an idiot-like always- and made her angry."

"What did I do to deserve this?" Aido asked, rubbing his red face. I might have made a bruise…

**Serves the bastard right!**

"You made the Day Class girls hate her, for one, and made it public that you saved her life, which makes them hate her even more. You're such a spoiled brat." I huffed, childishly sticking my tongue out at him.

Aido looked offended, "Well, if I didn't save her, then she wouldn't be here. You should be thankful, and so does she." He crossed his arms, looking proud.

"Wait, Ashlen was attacked by ghosts?" Takuma asked, he probably hadn't heard – I mean, I didn't know until she had told me a few hours ago.

Kaname looked slightly disturbed, "This is the second attack." Although, it could just be my eyes playing a trick on me. He seems pretty calm most of the time. I'd never seen him lose his temper before. He's like, so calm it's not natural.

"Hanabusa, there are some things that should be kept private. If you announced you saved the prefect, questions will arise." The orange haired Akatsuki scolded his cousin.

"People are going to start wondering what you saved her from," I clarified, "And now she has enemies in the Day Class." The blonde and I had a glaring match, my anger getting so bad, I could barely control my Lycan bloodlust. If it wasn't for my collar, I'd probably shift into my third form and rip out his throat, then his chest and feast on his heart.

Don't look at me like that, it's how we kill Vampires.

"Enough." Kaname barked, stopping me and Aido from attacking each other, "If there was two ghost attacks, it's very possible there will be a third."

"Kaname's right," Takuma agreed with the Dorm President, "Aido, did Ashlen tell you who the ghosts were?"

I grimaced, "They were her parents, meaning the Vampire knows about us." Aido glared at me, possibly for answering before he could, but I don't really care.

"Then this is really bad. But, I still don't get why the Vampire would send ghosts after the Werewolf kids." Takuma said, thankfully not commenting on my lack of respect for Aido.

"Maybe revenge?" Rima suggested, although, I don't know what my Dimitrios could have done that would have gotten her so pissed.

"I know who it is…" I said, "Ashlen told me. It's Sara Shirabuki. I don't know what she has against my family though."

"Sara… I know that woman. She is easily jealous and has a bad temper. Is it possible that she knew your uncle?" Kaname asked me, tensing up. He's showing much more emotion than I normally see.

I shook my head, "No, as far as I know, the only conflict my uncle was involved in was when he helped save me from those hunters. That's when he met my sister; they imprinted and hooked up."

"What about when he was younger? Had he ever spoken about befriending a Vampire? There has to be some reason she wants those kids dead." Rima said.

"He said he met one a couple of years before he had to save me, he would have been 17." I said thoughtfully.

"That could have been Sara. If she had fallen in love with your brother that may be why she wants them dead." Kaname said. It sounded likely, Dimitrios was a few years older than Aella, and she's 11 years older than me.

"It makes sense." Takuma commented, nodding his head, his blonde hair swishing.

**So… Oh, God… *Nose bleed*  
>You're such a freak, Temptation.<br>He's adorable!**

"How dare she aim for my kids. What if she goes after my sister next?" I growled then had a scary thought, "Or me?" I _don't _want to die, I mean, no one does. Actually, I actually have a slight fear of dying, along with my claustrophobia, arachnophobia, and my fear of getting run over by a car. Plus, I have three kids to raise –Granted, they aren't mine biologically- and a job to do.

"Stay in touch with you Pack and make sure that someone is always with you." Kaname commanded me. Over the years with S.U., I had kind of closed my Bond. I just need to open it again.

"But why was the prefect attacked? She's not part of your family." Senri said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because she was with the kids that day." I shrugged, not seeing another answer.

"It's obvious why she was attacked." Aido said, looking haughty.

"Really? Please enlighten us, Oh Great One." I rolled my eyes, trying to show my agitation.

"If Ashlen questioned that Werewolf ghost, he could have been forced to tell Sara. So Sara sent those ghosts after Ashlen so she couldn't tell us about her and her plans wouldn't have been stopped." Aido explained. That might be obvious to him, but it never even _crossed _my mind.

"Wow… you're not as stupid as I thought. That's actually a reasonable hypothesis." I said, walking to my seat next to the window.

It does make sense.

"There's a reason I'm the smartest in class." Aido replied with a smug smirk.

And I have a big problem believing that.

"STELLAS!" A voice screamed as the door burst open, I spun around, not having sat down yet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the Centaur that was standing in the doorway, whipping his tail back and forth.

"I came to protect you." Kazan-taichou informed, stomping his hooves.

Takuma blinked, "Who's the Centaur?" while Aido asked at the same time, "Who are you?"

"Kharon is my real name, but some call me Kazan." He answered, smiling, the frantic whipping of his tail slowing down and becoming a laid back swishing.

Kaname looked up, "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"As I said before, I was sent to protect Stellas as well as the Night Class from the threat." He informed them.

"And how are you going to do that without being spotted by humans?" Aido asked.

Ruka leaned forward in her seat, "Can you shift into human form?"

"Yes I can, it's a gift all Centaurs possess. We are the teachers of mystical beings and to do that, we have to take human shape." Kazan-taichou said, proud of his race.

"It is _so _cool." I told the Vampires excitedly.

"I will go inform the Headmaster that you are here." Kaname got up and started to leave, "Takuma, you are in charge until I get back."

"Yes Kaname." Takuma said smiling, like always.

It made his eyes look shinier.

"What's with these guys? Their so uptight…" Kazan-taichou whispered to me.

I laughed, "You should shift, that would loosen them up."

"It'll be interesting to see their reactions…" Kazan-taichou smirked.

"Whatcha whispering about?" Aido asked us.

Kazan-taichou grinned, "Here it goes…" He said, then shifted into a hot guy in is twenties. His long black hair and shortened and was slightly disheveled, and he had warm brown eyes along with pearly white teeth.

Ruka's jaw dropped to my amusement.

Takuma chuckled, "Looks like you've impressed someone."

"Shut up!" Ruka blushed.

"A lot better than my other form, hm? But in all honesty, I was sent to teach you, as well as be your protector, so it was pointless for the other one to go and talk to Headmaster." The centaur told them.

"If you are a teacher than Headmaster needs to know." Aido said.

Then he was slapped, "Be more polite." Akatsuki told him.

"He already knows." Kazan-taichou said, sticking his tongue out.

The Vampires got really quiet. I rested my head on my hand, sliding my chair back a little.

"So I guess I should start teaching you… what to do… what to do… Oh! I know! The history of Centaurs! That's like _uber_ important."

I sighed and muttered, "Here we go again…" He would always talk about his race, I'm actually starting to feel sorry for the Leaches.

The Vampires groaned while one said, "This is Vampire class, so why don't we learn about Vampires?"

"Something new actually sounds interesting." Takuma interjected, sitting beside me.

Kazan-taichou pointed at Takuma, "I like his attitude! You get a Golden Hoof!" Taichou pulled out a sticker book with a Centaur on the front.

"Oh _God_…" I muttered, "Not again…"

"Um, thank you, but no thank you. I'm a little too old for stickers." Takuma said, staring at the booklet.

"Stickers? How childish." Ruka muttered.

"These aren't just _any _stickers," Kazan said, looking superior, "These are _magic _stickers."

"Magic stickers?" Aido sounded incredulous.

"Yes."

"Really."

"Yeah, they enhance your power and make it stronger. Plus," Kazan made a face that looked as if he was sharing a naughty secret, "they're reusable."

"Does he always do this?" Takuma asked me in a quiet voice.

I nodded and whispered back, "Yes." while Ruka said, "Like _I _need the help of stickers."

"Kazan-taichou, why don't you just teach us? You know, skip the stickers." I tried.

"I'm _scandalized_! How _ambidextrous _of you Stellas!" Kazan cried.

I sweat-dropped, "That's not what amb-"

"I know what ambidextrous mean!" Kazan snapped, "I'm the teacher and twice your age!"

"You're 25."I said very matter-of-fact.

A few Vampires chuckled, enjoying the small fight.

The door opened and Kaname walked back in, clearly irritated, "It seems he already knew you were coming and it just slipped his mind to tell me."

"Yes, now, please sit so that I can teach you," said Kazan, not seeming to care what Kaname says, "From what Stellas has told me, you practically know nothing about creatures other than yourself. That's very hazardous, because, if you were ever to battle other creatures you wouldn't know how to fight them, and I know for a fact that they _will _know how to fight you. Take Stellas as an example, come up here please."

I stood and nervously walked to our teacher, I never liked being called out to be an example.

"Class, please inform me about Werewolves and we will have Stellas say whether or not it's myth or reality."

"All I know is from what she told me. Like how they have split personalities and that only Rogues change on the full moon." Takuma said thoughtfully.

"Very good, anyone else?"

"A Werewolf bite turns a human." Aido had a smirk in his voice.

"Nope. Not all Werewolves, only half-bloods and Rogues." I told him, "It's the opposite from Vampires. You can remember it that way."

"Anything else?" Kazan-taichou/sensei asked.

"Well, Werewolves have collars to keep them from changing into their Third Form. And they can only imprint once, so when their mate dies most commit suicide." Takuma said.

"How much did you tell this kid?" Kazan whispered, I shook my head, smirking, "Not all Werewolves need a collar, only the ones with three forms, which are the Purebloods." I touched my own collar."

Takuma still looked proud, "I think you've told me that."

I smirked at the class, "That's all you know? Wow, and we're sister races…"

"Sister races?" Aido asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Werewolves and Vampires descended from the all-powerful Ala. They were the monsters of all monsters, every being looked up to them. Then they evolved into us." I turned bitter, "But Vampires got the upper hand and all the cool abilities. Plus, humans like you because you're beautiful. And you aren't influenced by the moon. It's not fair."

They ignored the last part, "You should really pay more attention Hanabusa," Akatsuki scolded Aido, "She mentioned the sister race thing on her first day here."

Ruka scoffed, "Yeah right, like that idiot would pay attention."

"Right, now, I'm going to ask you some questions to see what you know. What do you believe is real? Hellhounds? Pixies? Fairies? Witches? Chimera's? Ogres? Trolls?" Kazan-taichou asked.

"Ashlen said something about Pixies once…" Aido said thoughtfully.

"And she also said something about Witches." Takuma commented.

Kaname on the other hand didn't seem to care as he just read his book.

"What about the rest of them? Well, I'll tell you," Kazan said without waiting for a reply, "They are all real. All the creatures you heard stories about when you were children exist. Actually, I might just take you on a field trip one day. Yes… that will be good. Yeah, I'll clear it with Headmaster."

"Where?" I asked, I love field trips.

"First to Greece, that way I can show them the Centaurs, and then maybe you could arrange something with your Pack."

"My Pack? I don't think they'll let Leaches in, but I'll try…" I said.

"You have to ask the Headmaster first, but I highly doubt he would let us go." Kaname said, flipping another page in his book. Hey, look at that. He's actually paying attention.

Takuma smiled, "That will give Zero, Yuki, and Ashlen a chance to relax."

"It is my job as teacher to give you the best learning experience as possible," Kazan said, "So I have to do that. Plus… there are something's I need to do."

"Shiki and I have modeling jobs." Rima told him.

"Yes, when would this trip be?" Ruka asked.

"It won't be immediately, like the young man up there said, I have to clear it with Headmaster first then schedule it for a time that all can go. Transporting if very tiresome."

"Why don't you just use a portal?" I asked.

"Or we can ask our parents for money to get a jet." Aido said, seeming very bored.

"Does portaling hurt?" Takuma asked.

Kazan laughed then deadpanned, "Yes. It's painful. It feels like getting your intestines ripped out through your nasal cavity, then becoming decapitated." He smiled broadly at the Night Classes looks of extreme and utter horror.

I could barely contain my laughter as I slapped a hand over my mouth, a few breaking through as I shook.

"Just kidding~" Kazan chuckled.

"You're a _demon!_" Aido yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Rima and Senri shuddered and Senri went on to say, "I agree with Aido. We should get a jet."

"I hope he was joking…" Takuma said.

Kazan looked surprised, "Did you think I was serious about the portal thing? Wow…"

"They were probably never teased as kids." I told him.

"True… Look guys, portaling is fine. Nothing wrong at all, ok? It's completely painless." He reassured them.

Aido rolled his eyes, "And they think I'm immature."

"Can we get back to the lesson?" Takuma asked.

"Alright. What's your name by the way?" Kazan-taichou asked the Vampire.

"Takuma."

"Huh… Interesting." Kazan mused, raising an eyebrow at me. I shrugged, once again, and walked to sit down.

"Alright, the lesson, Centaurs are Greek and descended from Chiron, whose father is the evil Titan lord, Kronos." Kazan-taichou explained, giving Takuma a look.

"What was with that look?" Takuma whispered to me, "Like he knew something."

"That was his, 'Really?' look." I explained, my voice soft.

"Why did he give it to me?"

I shrugged again, "I don't know, maybe because he knows I imprinted on you."

"Ah, that would explain it." Takuma laughed, looking at me with his beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah…" I sighed, getting lost in his gaze, resting my head on my hand.

I was so lost, I couldn't pay attention to Kazan-taichou at all. My hearing faded in and out, so basically, all I heard was, "Centaur… Centaurs… Centaurs are awesome… Centaurs rule… Centauri…" And from then on, it was a blank, as I stared at the Vampire.


	16. Dorm Inspection

***Ashlen's POV***

* * *

><p>"Dorm inspection," I said, walking into a Day Class girl's room, "Do you have anything you shouldn't?"<p>

"No…?" the girl tried to hide something behind her back. She smiled broadly, as if she thought I was stupid.

I snaked my arm behind her and took the album she was hiding, "Night Class pictures. I'll take this."

"NOOOOO!" The girl screamed, trying to get it back, but luckily, I was taller than she was and was able to hold it out of reach, "Those are _mine!_"

She kept jumping, trying to get them out of my hand, which I held above my head. Using my other arm, I pushed her back and ran out of the room, and back to where Yuki was waiting with the cart.

Her reddish eyes widened as she looked from the book in my hands, to the stack in the cart, "More albums? Wow."

I nodded, and opened the book, flipping through the pages… Kaname… Kaname… Kaname and Ruka… Kaname…, "Yep, this is another Kaname fan." I tossed the purple album with pink hearts dotting the cover into the cart unceremoniously.

"This is an invasion of privacy!" I reedy voice came from behind me, "You have no right to take these from us!" I raised an eyebrow at the Class President, shouldn't _he _agree with the rules, seeing as how he's the authority?

Zero showed up behind him, "Confiscated." He pulled out a pink album with the word, 'Ruka' written on the front.

"Y-You can't do that!" The President screeched in anger.

"You shouldn't even have those!" Yuki retorted.

I shook my head, backing away from the fight, "Yeah, I'm going to check the other rooms now, so bye-bye!"

I backed into a different room, turning around I said, "Dorm inspection! Oh, it's _you._"

Yep, I had backed right into Tomomi's room.

FML.

"_Bitch_," She snarled, her face puffy and red as she glared at me.

"Now I can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Give up anything you aren't supposed to have," I said, crossing my arms and glaring back.

"I have nothing I want to give you! You're just going to keep it for yourself!" Tomomi screeched, jumping at the albums littering the bed.

I got there first, I mean, the bed was right by the door, and she had been looking out the window on the other side or the room. I snatched up the album, this one hot pink with black hearts on the front. There was also a big picture of Aido on the cover.

Shuddering, I opened the book flipping through. Just like I had expected. Full of Aido.

"Taking pictures of the Night Class is prohibited." I informed her, continuing to look through. Hers was much more detailed than the other ones I'd seen of him, they had dates, what she was doing, how she was able to take the pictures, and how she evaded the prefects.

These notes could come in handy.

"No! Those are my pictures of Idol!" Tomomi cried out, her face turning crimson with rage.

I clutched the book tighter, "He's not your boyfriend." I turned to leave the room.

"He's not yours either!" Tomomi screeched at me I looked over my shoulder.

"It's my job to take these pictures from you," I turned back around and walked out of the room, trying to find Yuki, who had vanished in the time it took my encounter with Tomomi to end.

I searched the halls, and found her with the cart, it was overflowing with albums. I looked at the one in my hands, and made a split second decision, I summoned a stash portal (It's like an invisible locker) and shoved it inside.

Yuki then turned around and saw me, "Oh, hi Ashlen."

"Hey," I smiled, "Don't we go to the Moon Dorms after this?"

"Yep!" Yuki replied. We started walking.

"Well, I'm done with my rounds. What do we have to look for anyways? Besides blood bags, what can't the Vampires have?" I asked her.

Yuki looked thoughtful, "Well, just the normal stuff I guess. Like drugs, making sure their room is clean, things like that."

"AUNTY ASHLEN!" A child's voice rang out, followed by the pounding of feet.

I jumped in shock and spun around, "Meno? What are you doing in the Sun Dorms?"

Before he could reply, a girl stuck her head out of her room, "AWWWWW! What a cute little boy!"

Muffled sounds came from her room, and she went back in, shutting the door.

I'd investigate later.

"I was just wondering around because Momma's asleep and Ioustos doesn't want to play. Can I hang out with you?" The Werewolf pup asked me.

"Sure, I was about to head over to the Moon Dorms anyways," I smiled, "Oh Yuki! Wait!"

"Yes?" Yuki asked.

I reached into the cart and pulled out an album with a few pictures of Stellas, it was one of her fans'.

"What are these?" Menolaos asked, peering into the cart.

"Here. Make sure you give them to your mom." I said, handing it to the eight year old.

He flipped through, "People took pictures of my mom?"

He looked up at me expectantly, I nodded, "Yes, and the rest of the Night Class as well. Although the Day Class isn't supposed to, so we have to take them away."

Meno grinned then struck a pose- one that a model would have, "Are there any of me?" I laughed, thinking he'd been spending too much time with Senri.

Yuki giggled, "Sorry cutie, but there isn't. Ashlen I'm going to dispose of these. I'll meet up with you later." She walked away, her brown hair swinging and the cart making tiny squeaky noises.

"Well," I looked at the child, "ready to go?"

"So, are we going back now?" Menolaos asked, walking beside me.

"We are going to wait for Yuki first," I explained to the child, taking him downstairs and outside.

"Did you know that Ioustos's birthday was on Valentine's?" He asked, looking up at me with big hazel eyes.

"It was?" I was surprised, no one had told me, "I feel bad for not getting him anything…"

"It's ok," The hazel eyed boy shrugged, "mommy and daddy didn't get him anything either. They didn't know."

"Well, we'll just have to make up for it next year," I chuckled looking around, "Yuki wanted me to wait… but I guess she and Zero can always catch up…"

They hadn't come out yet, and I could tell that the fidgeting boy was getting bored.

"Do you want to go ahead and go?" I asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

"Yay! Let's go Aunty Ashlen!" He fist-pumped. This boy really does have multiple personalities, and he's so young that he doesn't have control of them yet.

I laughed softly, taking him back to the Moon Dorms. I observed the boy, something that I hadn't done yet, and realized how similar he was to my best friend.

When I went with her to visit her family, I had seen pictures of her from childhood. Granted she had always had hazel eyes, she was born with a light yellow color, and it darkened as she got older, turning into a copper. It seemed to me that the bouncing child had the same quality.

Yes, you could definitely see the resemblance. His brother on the other hand- Ioustos- looked more like Aella, possessing their Grandmother's Pack's looks. The pale white skin, big blue eyes, and white, slightly wavy, blonde hair. If you got the whole Marris family together, you could see the gene-pool. On the father-Aison-'s side, there would be Stellas and Menolaos. One their mother's side –Aoide- would be Aella and Ioustos.

And right in the middle of the two sides, there would be Abrax and Kadmous, because as far as I could tell, the one year old had blue eyes, his hair is the same color that Stellas had possessed at that age.

The sun was still high in the sky as we got to the Moon Dorms.

I was overcome by worry.

The Vampires… I don't want to go in… but I have too.

You see, I've always blamed myself for my parent's death. I mean, even at the young age I was, I had already shown my powers.

That day…

That day was supposed to be like any other, we were just going for a picnic- nothing special- and had been looking forward to it for a while. I remember the hill.

It was about noon when we got there, my mother spread out the blanket and then we started to serve ourselves, it was a good day. We played games, like Frisbee and catch, but then, the Vampires showed up.

They were in a gang, about five or so, and they surrounded us, their gaze's red and their fangs coming out. Mother and Father always had this idea that no matter what the creature, they could always come away from their instincts. Even Vampires.

I foolishly believed them.

But, then the Vampires attacked, drinking their blood and stealing their lives, right before my eyes.

It hurt me so much when I saw their ghosts. And then, they attacked me. But Aido saved my life. For some unknown reason, he arrived at that moment and saved me from my parents. I knew I couldn't fight them, not after missing them for so many years.

I would probably dead now if it wasn't for him.

I was actually starting to think that he was a nice guy, then come the Chocolate Challenge, he was being a total bastard! He made all his fangirls _hate _me, and I just so happen to have to sit by one in class, and it just makes me so frustrated!

"What's wrong?" Menolaos asked, pulling on my sleeve, noticing my distress.

"I don't want to see Aido." I told the child bluntly, letting him know the truth.

"Why not? He's funny and Momma says he's stupid, but I don't see why," The pup gushed, "Uncle Aido is really observant, I mean, he knew when Ioustos was feeling sad right when he saw my younger brother. It was," he snapped his fingers, "like that!"

I sighed and smiled sadly, "It's good that he's nice to you but he can be a little mean now and then."

"Prefect?" A creepy old gate man inquired, "Go on ahead."

"I know," Meno told me once we were out of hearing range, "he just teases, like daddy. Mom says he's an attention whore, so he tries and get away with it any way he can."

I laughed, continuing to take him to the dorms, "I agree with your mom."

Then I frowned, contemplating on whether or not to inform him about the ghost incident.

"Aunty Ashlen," the boy started, looking unusually troubled, "a few days ago, I ran away from the Moon Dorm. I went out to the woods and smelled your fear I wanted to help, but before I could get there, I smelled Uncle Aido's scent with yours. I got confused, so I came back here and went to bed. Can you tell me what happened? It's been bugging me ever since."

I frowned, sighing once again, "A couple of ghosts attacked me near the pool and Aido saved me."

Menolaos grinned triumphantly, "I knew he wasn't a bad guy!"

"Meno, he completely embarrassed me in front of his fangirls, and bullied me so now all of them hate me." I told him, knowing it was useless, because this kid only saw the good in people. Opening the door, I held it for the child.

"Oh… Well… he was probably just being an attention whore," Menolaos shrugged again, then looked at me, his big eyes innocent, "By the way, what's a whore? Mommy won't tell me…"

"I think your mother would kill me if I told you," I said, trying to hold my laughter in. I looked around, hearing muffled sounds from above us, "Are the others awake?"

"I don't know… Let's go investigate!" Menolaos cried out, grabbing my hand and pulling me up the stairs.

I could hear the little boy sniffing and led me to a room, "Here they are…"

I looked and stared, the only thing I could get to come out was a simple, "Wow…"

Aido turned around upon hearing the barely audible word, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Dorm inspection, what else?" I rhetorically asked.

"Where are Yuki and Zero?" Takuma inquired, holding a box.

"On their way," I answered, looking around.

Menolaos walked into the room, his eyes wide as he took in the surrounding, all of the sudden, his bottom lip trembled as he leaped at Aido, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BEAUTIFUL COLLECTION?"

"They took it away," Aido answered sullenly, patting the crying child's back.

I walked inside, looking around, "I expected to find something prohibited in here…"

Akatsuki was sitting on his bead, watching me search, "You just missed it. All of Hanabusa's junk was packed away."

"It's not junk!" Said Vampire cried out. Menolaos muttered his agreement, stating, "It's like heaven put into a single dwelling place, a secret paradise. That is what it was…"

Takuma grinned, chuckling, "You mean _wasn't_."

"Well, you got lucky then," I shrugged, turning to Meno, "Is your mother still asleep?"

The boy sighed, "Yeah… Kadmous kept her up all yesterday with his crying. She had to take him out for the day because of it."

I nodded in understanding, "Alright, I'll just leave her be." I looked back at Aido before leaving the room. I walked to the window, leaning on the seal and looking out.

"Are you still mad at me?" Aido asked, coming to stand beside me.

"What do you think?" I retorted, "All the girls in the Day Class hate me." I looked through the window, observing Zero and Yuki show up.

Aido sighed, "The others chewed me out, but I still don't get why you're mad."

"Then you think you are. For one thing, stop flirting with me." I hissed, venom lacing through my voice as I watched Yuki fall and Zero catch her.

"Why? It's funny to see your reaction," Aido said, outside I saw Yuki take something from Zero. The teenager got mad.

I turned my head, glaring at him, "I don't want someone like _you _flirting with me, publically _or _alone. Because of you, girls have tried to hurt me in their jealousy. Not just name calling, but they've actually tried to hurt me physically, like kicking and punching- the girl that I sit by in class actually tried to push me down the stairs."

"Are you serious? Why would they do that?" Aido asked, his eyes going wide.

"Because they're jealous!" I said in disbelief, getting angry. Didn't I already _tell_ him that? I might as well not even waste my breath trying to talk to him when he doesn't even listen!

I huffed and turned around, noting a few Vampires that were watching in discomfort.

"Just because I talked to you." He clarified, "Isn't that a bit much?"

"How should I know? I'm not a shallow bitch like those sluts!" I started to leave, not wanting to use up the precious minutes of my life talking to this bozo.

Said Vampire grabbed my arm, "Where are you going?" He must not like being walked away from.

Well _I _don't like being grabbed, so I took hold of his arm and flipped him over my shoulder, the move difficult since he's heavy.

I looked down at him, "Leaving. Zero and Yuki aren't coming and I'm not doing this alone."

I don't want to be the only human in a dorm full of Vampires.

Aido looked dazed as he laid on the ground, "What did I do…? I was just trying to make the situation better…" He must still be stuck on getting thrown to the ground by a girl.

I ignored him, walking away.

"Just apologize already…" I heard Takuma tell the other blonde. Tears welled up in my eyes as I accidentally hit my bruised leg against the wall.

"I'm sorry," Aido growled, sounding reluctant to say anything close to an apology.

"You have no idea how much you hurt me, do you?" I whispered, my tears falling down my face from the pain in my leg.

"I'm really sorry," He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I hate that bastard. Flirting to make me forgive him –not owning his responsibilities like a real man (not that he is one anyways).

Flinching away from his touch –remembering the day my parents were brutally murdered – and frowned, _Should I tell him about my past? Why I hate Vampires so much…?_

"You can tell me," he informed me, sniffing at my neck.

"What? Fucking mind reading Vampires…" I whispered, Aido laughed.

"You said it out loud."

"Hn," I grunted, trying to pull away.

"So, are you going to tell me?" asked Aido, annoyingly not letting go.

Blushing in embarrassment, I replied, "Fine. Get your arms off of me and I'll tell you why I hate Vampires flirting with me so much."

He let go, "What is it?" then noticed the surrounding Vampires, "Or do you want to tell me somewhere more secluded?"

"Somewhere more private…" I said uneasily. I don't trust him, especially since he's a Vampire.

"I won't do anything," he rolled his eyes, "How about my room?"

"Somewhere more private," I repeated. I don't want Akatsuki to walk in.

"Basement? Woods? Town, if I can get permission?"

"The woods are fine," I answered.

He nodded, and I followed him down and out of the Dorms, going down the path in silence.

Now that I have to tell him, how do I word it? Should I be blunt? Should I go about it more delicately? Should I make up something?

Would it offend him in some way?

Blunt.

That's what I'll do, no softening of how it happened, I'll just have to say it bluntly.

We continued on, going a little ways into the woods, then he stopped, "Well?"

"When I was seven my parent's and I were attacked by Level-C Vampires," I told him, leaning against a tree.

"What…?" His eyes widened.

I looked down, closing my eyes as sadness drowned my heart, "They were rogue, they forced me to watch as they murdered my parent's. They didn't just bite either, they nearly ripped my father's arms off and clawed at my mother's chest. One kept flirting with me, calling me sweetie and such."

"Well, I'm not a Level-C or rogue. I'm a noble and would never do that."

"Those weren't out of control Level-E's, they were just plain evil. I've feared Vampires ever since and hate being flirted with. The one that did the flirting bit me. Luckily though, I was saved by a Centaur named Kazan."

"Our new teacher saved you?" Aido asked, reminding me that he didn't know about the whole SU thing.

Looking up, I questioned, "Kazan's your new teacher?" I wasn't informed of this.

"Yeah, and he keeps lecturing us about the importance of Centaurs to the world and most of what he tells us is that he's awesome. _Ash-chan_," he complained, poking me, "_fix it…_"

I couldn't help it, I fell on my butt, laughing my ass off, "The man _is_ half horse. He's so stubborn and proud of his race."

"That's another thing," He started to rant, "He just won't shut up! I mean, I don't _care_ about Centaurs! And guess where we're going for a field trip!"

"Well Stella and I had to deal with him for years, he just has a really big ego," I smirked, "And field trip? That'll give me a chance to relax."

"We're going to a Centaur Retreat and working, so that, we can learn, "Servitude and gratefulness for the things we have and learn about a race other than our stuck up and snobby one!" in the words of Kazan-sensei himself," Aido snarled, glaring in menace at the thought of helping.

Walking over to him, I poked his chest, "It won't kill you to learn about another race. Since it was Kazan that found me –even though he's only 8 years older- he sort of adopted me. I had to learn about Centaurs and many other creatures as well."

He huffed, "It's not like I'll ever need to know about it. It's not like I'm going to meet any ogres, trolls, pixies, hellhounds –whatever those are-, witches, wizards, or any other things that man can come up with!"

"Remember, I told you my boss was a pixie, and you don't think you'll ever meet a witch? Plus Unicorns and Pegasi live in forests," I said, smirking.

"Still, it's not like I'll ever meet them. It's not like I have tea parties with your boss or anything."

"First of all, a witch is just a human with powers and my boss is a prick," I crossed my arms.

"Where do you work anyways? You don't ever leave campus."

"I already told you that I can't tell you. I could get into trouble just by saying what my boss is."

"Takuma told me that Stellas told _him_ where she worked. He just wouldn't say," Aido informed me.

"Then my boss is probably pissed," I smirked a bit, "Are you sure you'll never meet a witch?"

"Positive."

"And what does a witch look like?"

"I don't know. I doubt they're green."

"Oh~ Just like the Vampire stereotypes?" I looked up at the sun, "Weird… you aren't a pile of ash."

"Ha. Very funny," Aido said dryly.

"But like I said before, witches and wizards are just like normal humans. We just have powers," I told him.

Aido got a curious expression on his face, "We? Please enlighten me, Ash-chan."

"Dammit…"I cursed to myself, "Slip of the tongue."

He didn't buy it, "Ash-chan~ Tell me…"

"No," I frowned, "I already said to much."

Maturely, he began to poke me, "Please, please, please, please, please…"

"Do you want me to flip you again?" I threatened, grabbing his hand preparing for the flip.

He grinned at me, "You're holding my hand…"

I scowled, flipping him.

"Why do you always do that?" Aido complained.

"Well I did warn you…" I said with an innocent smile.

"Help me up," Aido demanded from his place on the ground.

I laughed evilly, walking away, "No, because it's more likely you'll pull me down."

"Hey –Where are you going?" I heard him get up and come running after me, "Why are you leaving, Ash-chan?"

"Why do _you_ keep calling me Ash?"

"Because it's a pet-name!"

"Well, I'm not a pet," I grumbled, plopping down by the pond, "Go back to the Moon Dorms. The inspection is over; you can sleep."

"Can you walk me back?"

I looked at him, "Why?" _Why is he acting weird?_

"Because…"

"Fine," I sighed, standing up once more, "Maybe I can talk to Stellas for a while."

"Yay~ Thank you Ash-chan!"

"How old are you again?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"17, why?"

"You know you're acting like a five year old who's afraid of the dark, right? Which is really weird for a…" I deadpanned, "you just want to prove to the others that I forgave you."

He pouted, "Nu-uh!"

"Then why do you want me to come back with you?"

"I don't know…" He looked awkward.

"Just go. I actually do need to talk with Stella."

"So you'll come with me?" He beamed, grabbing my hand enthusiastically.

I deadpanned again, "Let go of me."

"If I do that, how will you keep up?" He smirked.

"I'm faster than you think…"

"Let's see," he let go and ran off with Vampire speed (which is a little slower than Werewolf speed) and appeared a few meters away, "Can you keep up with that?"

I ran off, using my powers to help me, "You have a big ego," I slightly panted.

"Oh… not fast enough," He picked me up and started to run off.

"Aido!" I started, startled, then got annoyed, "Not funny!"

"This way we'll get there faster!"

"Put me down already!"

"Sorry," he said as I felt numbing cold on the side of me that was facing him, "Can't now."

"Unfreeze me Blondie! This isn't funny! Stop or I'll make you!" I screeched.

"Come' on Ash-chan! Just let me have fun! We're almost there anyways!"

"You know I'm still a prefect and can get you into trouble," I grumbled.

"I don't care. The only opinion I care about is Kaname's."

"What if I tell Kaname?"

"You wouldn't tell on me."

"Just because I told you about my past doesn't mean I like you," I grumbled, annoyed that I couldn't move.

"Oh, but Ash-chan, what if I like you?" he teased.

"And why would you like me?"

"Because…" He stopped talking as he walked into the Moon Dorms.

"Hanabusa, what are you doing?" Akatsuki asked, sitting on the couch.

Aido set me down, unfreezing the ice, "Nothing."

"Now I'm going to go see Stella," I said, starting to walk up the stairs.

"I'm guessing things went well," I heard Akatsuki comment.

Aido sighed, "I don't know, she still seems to hate me."

"She might have her reasons. The only Vampire she seems to like is Ichijou."

_That's because he's Stella's mate_, I thought.

I walked out of hearing range, going to my best friend's room, she walked out, most likely having smelled me.

"Hey," she yawned. The first thing I noticed is that she was super pale, her skin papery and her veins showing through. Her hair was limp, and lank, and she looked skeletal with large black circles under her eyes.

Even though I was taken aback by her appearance, I smiled, "Hi, I heard that Kazan is your new teacher."

She grimaced, "Yeah," she put a shaky hand over her mouth as she coughed, "I think I might skip out of class. I don't feel too good."

"He'd probably get frantic and send the Vampires out to search for you."

She coughed, tiny spots of blood appearing on her hand. Stella quickly wiped it off on her night clothes, consisting of a black overly large shirt that went down to her knees and probably some shorts underneath, "I just *cough* really don't feel good."

I frowned, really getting worried as I felt her forehead, "You're burning up. Maybe you should see Cross about this…"

She coughed again, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she slumped against the wall, "If I can get there, I find it hard to stand."

"I'll go get Takuma to help you," He's the only Vampire I'm not afraid of… he's too _human_.

She looked like she was about to protest, but I turned and ran off in the other direction, heading to his room.

Takuma looked up as I flung open the door, "What is it?"

"Stella is sick and needs you to take her to the infirmary. You're the only one she'll allow to touch her, and I'm not able to carry her." I informed him.

He stood up, "What? Where is she?"

"She's either in the hall or in her room," I looked behind me, hearing a sliding noise.

Stellas stumbled in, leaning on the wall and gasping for air between coughs, "Look, heh, I'm fine…" She started to have a fit as coughs wracked her small frame.

"You're not fine," He said, catching her as she started to fall forwards, "I'm taking you to the infirmary."

There was a patter of little feet as Menolaos ran into the room.

"Be nice to her Ichijou," I told him, as the child grabbed my hand. Ichijou didn't send me a glance and ran off.

"Where're they going?" Meno asked me, looking up with big hazel eyes.

"Takuma is taking her to the infirmary," I replied.

Ioustos came in as well, "We told her to go and get a check-up, but she wouldn't listen." I grossly noticed that he was speaking a lot louder.

"I told her that days ago," Meno added.

"When did she first show signs of being sick?"

"Well, she went out to dinner a few weeks ago, then when she came back, she started to get all pale and weak," Meno answered.

"This is really bad," I frowned, "Also, it looks like I'll have to baby-sit you brats," I smirked, walking to the stairwell, "You'll just have to come patrolling with me tonight."

"Do I get to kick-butt like Optimus Prime?" Meno asked with an energetic smile.

I chuckled, taking Kadmous and the baby carrier from Ioustos, "Well, maybe," I turned to Ioustos, "Are you ok with this?"

"I'm worried about mommy, is she going to be ok?"

"Stella is a really tough girl. She'll be fine," I pat his head, walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Ash-chan~" Aido said, having been downstairs. _Oh God, not that creep…_

"Aren't you supposed to be going to class by now?" I asked, trying to keep my cool as Meno grinned, looking between the two of us.

"I don't feel like it," He yawned.

I glared, "You have to, simple as that."

"Can I go with you?" Ioustos asked, looking up at the Vampire, "I don't want to go on patrol, I don't like fights and I don't want to be out in the cold."

"Chicken," Meno mumbled, hitting his brother on the arm.

"Ioustos, you can't go with Aido, he has to go to class," I told the child.

"Why not?" Aido asked smirking, "I don't think Kaname would care." I simply glared at him.

"Why not?" Ioustos cried out, starting to shake," I want to go!" His eyes began to shift from light blue to green as he shook, crying.

I backed up, "What does green mean?"

Meno looked up at me with wide eyes, "He's throwing a tantrum. Those are his wolf eyes. Like how mine are red and Mom's are gold and Uncle Abrax has gold too."

"You won't try to attack anyone if I let you go, will you?" I asked the child. He stopped shaking on a dime and beamed.

"No!"

"Why do you want to go anyways?" Meno grumbled.

"So that I can see Uncle Senri, Aunt Rima, Uncle Akatsuki, Aunt Ruka, and spend time with Uncle Aido!" Ioustos replied, grabbing Aido's hand.

"You better make sure he goes unharmed," I said coldly to Aido. I looked at Ioustos with a smile, "Be a good boy."

"I will. Let's go Uncle Aido!" He pulled the Vampire away, "We have a lot to talk about. Guess what! We can play and have a late-day, because Mommy won't let me spend the day, and we can, I don't know, breathe! It'll be so much fun, won't it?"

Aido looked back at me, "Take it easy, I'll make sure nothing happens to the pup," to Ioustos he said with a devilish grin, "Maybe I can teach you a thing or two…" He quickly took the four year old outside, closing the door.

"So, what do we do now?" Meno asked me inquisitively.

"Go out and patrol," I answered with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Another chapter finished! <strong>

**Review, or… Kazan will think you stole Stella, and I'll never update again!**


	17. Illness

I felt numb all over, occasionally the ripping sensation in my throat would cut through the blankness, or a pain would slash through my head, or pain would burn in my eyes accompanied by the aching of my limbs as they failed to support me. But, right now, the only thing I had to worry about was keeping that too myself. And I had epically failed at that.

I had been staying in my room as my condition worsened, basically quarantining myself from prying eyes. I became haggard and starved and I could barely pull myself out of bed to quiet Kadmous when he sensed my distress. When anyone would ask, I just said I was tired from having to be a mother of three boys all of the sudden and they would brush it off themselves. I had tried to make them not worry, and I had succeeded slightly, giving them words of comfort over my deteriorating condition.

But then, Ashlen saw and she knew that something was wrong. She knew that I was dying, and she wouldn't stand for it. That's what best friends are for I guess, but I don't _want_ help. If I can't solve this on my own, then what am I? Weak. That's all I'd be known for. I do know what's wrong with me, and it's not curable. Scratch that, the only cure is unavailable to me, and I won't be able to get it.

So, already knowing that, what can I do when Ashlen goes and gets Takuma? The very person I don't want worrying about me? I deny any claims of sickness. Even though I can barely walk, I had stumbled my way through the Dorms to his room, trying, in vain, to get there before she did –even though I knew that was impossible. And there's the look. The pitying, worrying look in his warm green eyes. The look I don't want.

That's all it is. It's just pity, and that's it. And it makes me angry. I don't want his pity. And when he scoops me up, holding me tight in his strong arms, before running off to the infirmary and try in vain to get some type of medicine to heal me, I couldn't hold it in. But I did. I stuffed it back, swallowing gasps and pants, pushing any thought of tears and crying to the back of my mind.

I'm a Were, and we're stronger than that.

We don't cry over petty things such as other's "feelings".

It's not what we do. It's not what _I_ do. If they aren't Pack, why should I care? But I do. I do care, and that reason is obvious. It's because every time I'm near him my heart pounds in my chest. It's because I feel like my world is falling apart and he's the only thing I have to hold onto. It's like he's my lifeline, the only thing stopping me from falling into the black abyss of hopeless conquest and violence. It's because when I'm around him, I yearn for his touch to cool my feverish skin. It's because I want him, in every way possible.

"Don't pity me…" I muttered, the sound barely coming out of my mouth, my breath rasped low in my lungs, lingering in my airways as it tried to choke me up. I was already tired, and I had just walked a little ways. But that's normal with my illness.

"I-I don't," he replied, I could hear the shock in his voice as my vision tunneled. I blinked rapidly, each time my eyelid fluttered down, it seemed to stay closed longer than the previous, and I know for a fact, my time is ending.

And I could tell that he knew it too as he smelled the blood in my veins beginning to slow, as my hearts normally fast and frantic beat slowed down and my breath came more and more reluctantly to fill me with live-giving oxygen. I was dying, and we both knew it.

Dimly, I felt the soft, cool linen of the bed sheets as Takuma laid me down on the bed, "Do you know what's wrong?" he asked, his voice peeked with worry as he sat down next to me, keeping me sitting up so I wouldn't fall into a never ending sleep.

"I told you, I'm fine," I breathed out, trying, in a vain attempt to ease his worry. And my act was stopped as terrible coughs wracked my frame, reminding me of how small I really was compared to the world. How insignificant.

"If your fine," Takuma said, "stop coughing."

I would have laughed if I could have, the face he's making is absolutely hilarious, really, but right now, I couldn't. I needed to save my breath for him, not laughing at him. And save it I did, I felt heat rise into my cheeks as I held my breath, a monster in my lungs crawling, biting, scratching for me to open my mouth and relieve its anxiety.

He chuckled, poking my cheek to make me release the breath. Instead of a "whoosh" of air, like it should have been, it was just a little "poof" showing how little space I had in my lungs to take in any air.

"I'm fine," I said again, denying all the signs my body was telling me, "Really, there's nothing wrong."

"Stop lying to me," he said, the perpetual smile gone from his face, his expression was somber, scaring me, "Tell me what to do to fix this."

"I…" I sighed, "There is no man-made cure, and the only thing that might heal me is the magic of a Unipegasisacorn."

"A what?"

"A half breed basically, a mix of a Unicorn and a Pegasus."

"How can I get one?" he asked, his voice rising in pitch as he became frantic.

"It's impossible," I snapped, or tried to at least, however my lack of air caused it to come out raspy.

"Nothing's impossible," Takuma said, lightly caressing my hair, "This illness has to have some sort of medicine to cure it. I should go get Kazan-sensei-"

"No! Don't leave me!" I screeched weakly, latching onto his arm as he began to push himself off of the bed, "I'm dying, and I want to spend my last moments with you!"

"You aren't dying," his voice was hard, filled with an unnerving aggression I had never seen before, "tell me how to cure you. Tell me what's wrong."

"I've either consumed wolfsbane," I coughed, "or silver."

"Isn't there a way to heal that?"

"Like I said," I rasped, coughing slightly, "Only a Unipegasisacorn can heal me, and I haven't seen my friend in years."

"What about a witch's potion?"

"I don't know. I can try to contact Chara, if you want me too."

"Of course I want you to contact her! You're dying! Tell me what you need."

"I need to talk to Kazan-taichou, the Centaurs are close to Unicorns and Pegasus, plus he and Chara are best friends."

"How did they meet?" Takuma asked, I grinned, the numbness beginning to leave as my mood lightened. I always loved being around him, he just made me feel healthy.

"Well, it's not happy or anything. They're both older than me and Ashlen, so I'm just telling you want Kazan told me. Apparently her parent's had made a bet with Hades and lost their souls in the process. Before he could take Chara, though, Kazan swooped in, kicked ass, and took her away and back to SU."

"Then I will go get Kazan-sensei," Takuma told me, standing up from the bed, "He should be teaching by now."

"I…I don't want you to leave me," I chocked, already feeling despair course through my veins. My heart, which had begun to beat strong, started slowing down again, and Takuma knew it. He'll be questioning why I'm so weak without him later, I'm sure.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he assured me before tucking me underneath the covers and lightly stroking my cheek with his thumb. I nodded, feeling helpless as he left the room. Dear God, be back soon Takuma.


	18. Lesson on Hippogriffs

"Alright class," Kazan began, "Today we will be learning about a _new_ subject."

"Thank God!" was chorused among the surrounding vampires. The brown haired Centaur shook his head, remembering a time when he was their age.

"Anyways, we will be studying Hippogriffs in their home environment. Also, we will be discussing the field trip I have planned for you to go on. Also, you're homework for this morning will be to read the poem by Ludovico Ariostos, called _Orlando furioso. _This work of literature has an early description of the Hippogriff. Ah, Aido, can you pass this out please?" Kazan asked, handing the papers to the teenaged Vampires, "Anyways, to our lesson. Hippogriffs are rare. Rarer than almost any legendary beast, being that they are the offspring of Griffins and mares, this is an odd consort, seeing as how Griffins eat horses.

"But coming from that joining, they have many powers and they aid other powerful beings, however, they wouldn't obey you since horses don't like Vampires. Anyhow, it is important for you to learn about them so that you will be able to fight with them in battle if it ever comes to that. Especially when battling Werewolves, because, as I may or may not have mentioned before, Werewolves are very animalistic, and being that way, animals bow before them, regarding the species as gods. So, Werewolves are more likely to have Hippogriffs than any other mystical being.

"That being stated, now on to the lesson. Hippogriffs have the head of an eagle, talons and wings made from feathers, yet, the entire backside is that of a horse. They are faster, stronger, and more intelligent than their fathers, the Griffin, traveling at the speed of lightning. They are also omnivores. Tell me, how can you fight a beast like that, supposing you've ever fought a Griffin?" Kazan finished, his light blue eyes sweeping over the silent class.

"We'd just use our powers," Akatsuki stated his expression bored, "it's not like they can out run fire."

Kazan smirked, "And why would they need to out run it when you can't aim it at them? By traveling at that velocity, they are far more than capable of being unhittable."

"Then we'd…" silence engulfed the classroom.

"Exactly, what would you do? How could you defeat such a mighty beast? Well you couldn't, unless you're a Pureblood then you _may_ stand a chance, but the rest of you are easy pickings."

"Why are you telling us this?" Aido screeched out, "If it's not going to help us, then why give us lessons on it!"

"Because," Kazan ignored the other's whines and complaints, "How could you judge whether to fight or flee when forced into a situation without knowledge on the opponent? While it's true that Hippogriffs won't come after you, there are many other beasts of legend that will. Therefore, it is my job to help you in defense and teach you how to protect yourselves. What happens when you come across a Minotaur? Or the Harpies? Furies? Hell-hounds? What about Cerberus? Manticore? Dragon? Basilisk? You don't even know what those creatures are, yet you believe you could fight them off? Tell me, what can you never do when near a Basilisk? Anyone? Anyone? That's what I thought. Without the proper knowledge you'll get yourself killed. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but someone needs to get your head out of the clouds. I know _personally_ how impossible it is in some situations, so take it from someone with experience, because in all honesty he," Kazan pointed at Kaname, "will not always be there. So you need to learn how to watch your own backs and take care of your own skin against beasts that aren't Level-E's and are ten to hundred times worse."

Just then, the doors burst open, and in came a panting, wide eyed Takuma.

But, unfortunately for the Vice President, Kazan was still on his soapbox, and hates to be knocked off of his soap box, "Well, it took you long enough, sit down, and would you mind telling me where in Hades' name Stellas is?"

"She's in the infirmary," Takuma said, not moving from his place by the door as he surveyed the classroom, "Ioustos? What are you doing here?"

"Hi daddy," the four year old Were greeted, briefly looking up before returning his attention to the paper he was scribbling on with Crayons.

"He wanted to hang out with me," Aido informed the other Vampire, looking down at the child occupying his lap.

"Tell me what's wrong with Stellas," Kazan roared, slamming his coffee mug down on the desk.

"She's really sick and won't tell me why. She just said she needed you," Takuma told the man, jumping back slightly as the mug cracked from the force, brown liquid running all over the desk.

"Class, I'll be back. Kaname, you're in charge," Kazan commanded, his voice sharp as he strode agitatedly out of the class room. _Marris, what have you gotten yourself into now?_ Kazan was very worried. He knew that it was very rare for Wolf-folk like herself to become ill.

"Alright," Kazan shifted into his natural form, relishing in the feeling of four legs again, "Get on Takuma. We don't have any time to spare."

Takuma looked slightly embarrassed, but got on the Centaur anyways. And off the horse-man ran, his hooves clacking on the waxy floors, before picking up speed, bending time and space around him as he ran. In no time they were there because of such an uncanny ability and both ran in. Kazan still in his other form. Time was of the essence, he didn't have the opportunity to change back, and, with Stellas's weak state, he'd be more welcomed by her if she recognized him.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Kazan demanded, trotting over and fixing a stern expression on the copper-haired girl. Takuma was already at her bedside, sitting in a conveniently placed chair.

"I don't know for sure. But I do know that I need Chara," she replied, coughs wracking her frame.

Kazan smiled a little, despite himself, at hearing the girl's name, "I'll summon her. She should be done with her mission by now," he trotted out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>And another cliffy! Mwahaha! You love me, you know it. Now, review, or, the next chapter will be late! Ha! Take that!<strong>


	19. Vampires and Werewolves: The Beginning

**Vampires and Werewolves: The Beginning**

In the beginning, darkness befell the land. Humans huddled in their houses, fear making the air reek as they tried to hide away from their nightmares- the Ala. The Ala were fearsome beasts, gigantic, and they had _no _vulnerabilities. They took up the expanse of the sky and carried humans off to their celestial dens where they would then feast on their bones and sacrifice them to the gods so they wouldn't stop the rapture. They fed off of humans, drinking their bodies dry and taking their souls. They could control every element, and were the top of the food chain.

No other creatures could compare to their majesty. Beautiful beyond comparison and with powers that would make anyone quake, they couldn't be beaten. For centuries they ruled the world. But, as the years went by, so did their power, and the Ala gradually began to get weaker, some branching off with few powers, while others excelled with many more. A few of the Ala, seeing that their reign was coming to an end, they found worthy, kind and generous humans, captured them and preformed a ritual, blessing these with powers beyond comparison. However, there was one more event about to occur –evolution, an inevitable process that alters genes and DNA.

Thus, the Vampires and Werewolves were born.

* * *

><p><strong>I am going to be starting a little history series for the two races, in case you wanted to know. I am taking artistic license with the mythical beings –since they don't exist –at least the legendary ones –I have the right to jack with them as much as I want. Don't worry though, I'll be keeping the VK version of Vampire beginnings and such just for you guys. Review, the next chapter is coming, so don't worry. <strong>


	20. Healing

***Third Person POV***

Kazan focused the whirlpool of energy surrounding him as he tried to make contact with his friend. In frustration, he muttered to himself, "Come on Chara… hurry up already…" Finally, after a few minutes that seemed like a millinium, her face, half transformed with a silver, sparkling horn protruding from her forehead came into view.

"What is it, Vrontí?" she asked him, her blue-green eyes narrowed as she pushed sweaty strands of black hair from her flushed face. "I'm in the middle of something."

"It's Stellas, she's…" Kharon looked down before continuing, "I think she's dying, Chara."

Chara's glare ceased, turning into horror, "What? How? I mean, I know that Lycans are prone to bouts of suicide, but I never thought Stella would-"

Kazan cut her off, "She's sick."

"By what? How did she contract this illness?"

"I don't know," he answered her, "But she does, and she says she needs you."

"Of course she needs me," Chara muttered then looked behind her, "Gamóto… Ugh, I'll be over as soon as I can. I'm in the middle of battling a rogue Dragon and things are getting nasty. Over and out!"

The scene cut out as a roar came through. Kharon "Kazan" sighed, "Be here soon, Chara."

He clopped back into the infirmary where Takuma sat with Stella, her skin retaining a sickly and yellow palor.

"How is she?" Kazan asked the Vampire.

Takuma looked up at him grimly, "I keep hearing her heart stop, then, it begins again as if, even in stillness, she's trying to stay alive. It hurts me not to know. I want to help her, but I can't."

Kazan sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "The situation is out of our hands. All Stella really needs right now is for you to be by her side."

Takuma closed his chartruse eyes, "There's so much blood in her lungs… I can smell it on her breath."

"Do you crave it?"

Takuma looked up, meeting that tall Centaur's eyes and murmured out a barely audible, "Yes."

"Does she know?"

"I fear that she'll hate me if I tell her."

Kazan laughed grimly, "She could never hate you."

Silence befell between the two, only broken by Stella's broken pants as she tried to fill her bloody lungs.

"She doesn't have much time left," Kazan announced, placing a hand on the girl's clamy forehead. "I can barely since her energy."

Takuma kissed the hand he was holding, his green eyes glistening with tears. Kazan looked at him sharply, his eyes flashing with anger as he swished his tail and stamped his hooves.

"Don't cry yet," the older man commanded, his voice hard, "She's a fighter and we still have hope. Cling to it. In any situation, when there is nothing left that you can do, trust your comrades to be there to back you up. They may not come to your defense immedeatly, but they will come, and they will save you. Always believe in that. It's what Stellas and Ashlen, as well as everyone else back in Headquarters, have been raised on."

Stella's eyelids flickered for a second and she gasped, eyes snapping open. They were gold, and her normally sharp canines elongated into leathal fangs, her nails sharpened, digging into Takuma's palm.

Takuma soothed her, trying to calm the now writhing girl as she howled.

"She's on her last leg," Kazan explained to the Vampire, "Her Lycan side is coming out in an attempt to reverse whatever is wrong with her. She won't be able to control her urges," the man paused as he set a hand on her stomach, "her human side is completely gone."

The girl let out a lethal screech as she ripped her hand from Takuma's and began to scratch at the white linen bedsheets beneath her, tearing long gashes in the fragile fabric. Her face turned red as she howled and screamed in a series, a pattern, calling to her people. Her voice was cracked and rough, and anyone listening would feel melancholy at the joyless sound. It was like a death hymn, going out to the world. Kazan cursed under his breath.

"If she continues at this rate, her entire Pack will come!"

Stella's crys began to get weaker and raspier, her throat raw from the crys of agony and summoning.

"What?" Takuma asked, reaching a hand out tentativly to the diseased girl.

Kazan just shook his head, not answering the question, "I'll have to contact her father. Gamóto…"

"Don't worry," Takuma soothed, his tone soft as it cracked slight, "everything's going to be ok, Stella."

"Aye," Kazan remarked, "It will be once Chara gets here," he began to feel tendrils of energy slip in and undulate in vast gyrations under the door, "Werewolves have good relations with Unicorns because the horned beasts are the only ones that can heal Lycans. In payment though, the healed Were has to protect the serving Unicorn from danger. Since Chara is half Unicorn, half Pegasus, she has the power to heal Stella, but Stella won't have to be a servant and bodyguard to Chara."

"She must be pretty lucky then," Takuma muttered, stroking Stella's hand with his thumb as she huffed and panted, her golden wolfish eyes beginning to close from the exertion it took to call her Pack. The door, at this point, flew open and an exhausted woman –who's on the shorter side –ran into the room before stopping beside the girl's bed. Strands of dark hair fell messily out of her bun and plastered to her face as blue-green eyes served the ill girl in front of her.

"Chara…" Kazan said.

The woman paid no attention and instead muttered, "Oh my Lord…" then, in a softer voice continued with, "Do you have any idea what's wrong?"

"We have no idea," Kazan filled in as Takuma looked at his love interest with worry.

The teenaged Vampire's eyes glanced up at the healer, "Will she be okay?"

Chara frowned, drawing creases in her forhead as she stretched a hand out to the Were-girl. She focused her energy around her hand, golden tendrils trailing down her arm to gather and gleam around her fingers as she ran her hands over the younger girl's body. The Unipegasisacorn scowled as the readings, warning signs, and feelings came into her mind.

"The girl consumed wolfsbane with a silver extract. She's also contracted the flu. It is in season after all," Chara's hand began to glow purple as she pushed the healing energy into the sickly female. "In all honesty, judging by the way her body's been affected, I'm surprised she still has fight left."

"How could she have consumed those substances? They're highly toxic to her kind, and I know that there aren't any around her!" Kazan protested, ringing his hands and swishing his tail in agitation as he watched Stella's eyes flicker open. Her breathing was hagard, but she was finally conscious.

Takuma frowned, "I took her out to supper a few weeks ago. Maybe someone followed us."

Stella's eyes returned to their natural hazel and her chest heaved, "The… drink smelled off. But I… ignored it because it tasted normal. I've… never," here she paused and coughed roughly, "been around either wolfsbane nor silver, so I didn't know the smell."

"Why would anyone be stupid enough to include those in someones meal?"Chara asked outloud, blue waves coming from her hands as they wrapped around Stella's body. Black and brown particles began to seep into the azure, littering it with an unhealthy air.

Takuma paled, "Someone wants you dead. One of Sara's spies wants to kill you."

Unable to come up with the energy to respond, Stella only locked eyes with her future mate's. Kazan cursed under his breath.

"Hipster," Chara teased in a loving manner.

"Will she be ok?" Takuma asked, moving his eyes from Stella's to look at the increasing amount of bad particles in the blue.

"I'll fix her up in no time," Chara looked at the boy and smiled in a comforting manner.

Takuma averted his eyes and whispered, "Thank the Lord." Then, his head shot up and he visibly tensed.

"What's wrong?" Kazan demanded, his eyes narrowed at the Vampiric teenager.

"I can smell blood."

Kazan scowled and Chara gasped, her magic stuttering a bit before it returned to it's normal, relaxing flow. Stella tried to smell the air, but she only ended up gagging and coughing from the effort, needed energy leaving her body in the effort. She did, however, feel strength begin to come back into her limbs, she could feel the blood and mucus compiled in her lungs begin to disperse, and her throat started to feel less raw.

"Who's is it?" Chara asked, the paused, "Well, I guess I should say, what does it belong to?"

"Human," Takuma informed them, his nose twitching as he sniffed and frowned, "Kaname is not going to be happy."

Kazan shifted his weight, "Is it a rogue Vampire?"

Takuma paused, taking in a long whiff before responding in a thoughtful manner, "I… don't think so."

Stella began to panic, the lessons on protection that had been drilled into her since birth becoming instinctual as she struggled to sit up, her head spinning.

"Shh," Chara soothed, pushing the slightly thrashing girl back down, "Ashlen can take care of it. Don't worry."

"If someone was attacked, they're going to be brought here," Takuma said, trying to supress a shiver at his Vampiric urges.

"I'll Shift into my human form then," Kazan repsonded, sighing as he felt the pain trickle down his spine until he stood on two legs once more. His eyes, which had reverted back to brown in his natural state, started to become lighter once more. He sighed, the more he was in his human form, the bluer his eyes became.

Chara plucked a loose feather from her back before unfurling her wings. They had been causing her severe discomfort. "They'll have to deal with my wings. I can't make them go away like everyone else can. This is as human as I am able to be."

Kaname then walked into the infirmary, carrying a exhausted looking Yuki. Takuma gasped.

"Kaname, what happened?"

Kaname laid Yuki down on the other bed and sighed, "It seems as if Zero is no longer able to control himself."

Another hacking fit rocked Stella's body as Yuki groaned at the pain in her neck. Takuma looked away from Kaname to cast Stella a worried glance and asked:

"Are you feeling any better?"

Stella was unable to respond through a new onslaught of coughs as Chara glanced over to Yuki, "Do I need to heal her as well?"

"Yuki will be fine; she's just a little weak," Kaname answered, his eyes never leaving the human girl in front of him. Yuki in turn only looked at Chara in confusion.

The light around Chara's hands faded and the black specks disappeared. Stella's coughs stopped.

"I extracted the poison," Chara informed everyone, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "It's all up to her now."

Takuma grabbed Stella in a tight embrace. Stella didn't have the strength to respond to the hug, but slight color did rise to her cheeks at the closeness. She closed her eyes in the ecstasy of having Takuma so close to her.

"What are you?" Yuki inquired of the seemingly angelic Chara.

"I'm a Unipegasisacorn," Chara explained, "We're the halfblooded spawn of Unicorns and Pegasi."

Yuki blinked, but then had her head turned back towards Kaname. She laughed nervously, "Kaname, I'm alright now. I feel better after sitting for a while."

Kaname then moved his hand to the back of her head whilst grabbing her other one and in a soft voice said, "No, show me."

"I'm glad you're alright now," Takuma whispered, holding Stella tighter.

She, unknowing of what to say, responded with a stuttered and raspy, "Um… me too."

Takuma pulled back with a small chuckle. Chara sat on the edge of the bed. "I was unable to heal your human sickness, so get some flu medicine. Also, your body needs to recooperate, so I need you to stay off the treadmill. No Shifting, running or fighting until I give the ok, understand? Also, I'm not a Werewolf expert, but I do know that you'll be losing control over your Inner Selves until you're completely healed."

Kazan nodded, and grinned, "Now that you two are alright, we can go back to class and I can continue my lessons."

Stella coughed, "I don't think I'm well enough to participate, sorry Kazan-taichou."

"I'll stay with Stella," Takuma agreed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What? Why?"

"I've already learned everything you can possibly teach on Centaurs. I have for the past 9 years," Stella remarked drily.

"But… I'm teaching about Hippogriffs! And you should want to brush up on them!" Kazan cast a glance to Takuma, "Help me out here!"

"I really think I should stay with Stella –to make sure her condition is stablized."

Yuki whispered to Kaname, "Is Night Class really that bad?"

"You don't want to know," Kaname whispered back, shaking his head.

"I'm not _that_ bad!" Kazan protested, sputtering in indigence, "Besides, I'm going to be taking you guys on a field trip!"

"Huh?" Yuki inquired, "Field trip?"

A knock resounded on the door before anyone could answer the human, "Kaname, shouldn't you be getting back to class?" Kaien Cross was standing in the doorway, "The Night Class is starting to get noisy due to the smell of blood. Would you mind going to calm them down?"

Takuma's eyes widened, "Ioustos is with them."

Stella bristled as she started to thrash, Anxiousness taking over her mind, "**My baby!**"

"I'll go calm them," Kaname said, walking out of the room. Headmaster Cross went to Yuki with a Band-Aid and began to talk to her.

"Stella," Takuma interjected, trying, once again, to calm the Lycan, "calm down."

"**HE'S GOING TO DIE!" **

"You have a child?" Chara asked in confusion.

"Three," Kazan interjected, forcing a throat locenger into Stella's mouth to sooth her burning throat.

"But she's 17…"

"She had to adopt them from her sister."

"Why?"

"I don't really understand it. It's some weird Werewolf thing. But, basically, her older sister's mate got killed and since her older sister doesn't have a living twin brother anymore, Stella had to take in the children."

"I'll never understand Lycans."

"Same here."

"Ioustos is going to be fine," Takuma soothed. "Aido is watching him."

"I'll save him. Then I'll contact your father," Kazan said, walking out of the room. Stella then pushed Takuma away and struggled to her feet, her legs shaking from the lack of use they had been receiving –as well as their weakened state. She stumbled a bit, dizzy from the sudden motion, before quickly stumbling out of the room to follow after Kazan. One of her Selves, Protection, pushing Anxiousness out of the way. Takuma groaned and followed ran after her.

"Stella!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am thinking about making this story into a third person from this point on. Please tell me if you agree or not. <strong>


	21. Firetrucks

Ashlen frowned, a crease forming between her blue-gray eyes as she stealthily walked, patrolling the woods –an inquisitive Menolaos following after her, his eyes taking in everything. Chills ran down her spine as she continued on, trained eyes expertly looking behind every tree and bush.

Something definitely wasn't right.

Ashlen heard Meno sniff the air behind her, his nose slightly stuffy –hopefully he wasn't catching whatever Stellas had contracted.

"Aunty Ashlen," he said quietly, a tremor in his voice, "my stomach feels funny."

Ashlen, spun around worried, "How so?"

"It's like a wrenching feeling, like something bad is going to happen."

This made Ashlen feel even more nervous and on edge.

* * *

><p>Kazan opened the portal, a shimmering purple light appearing before him as he slipped the golden coin into the spray, "Here you go. I need to speak with Aison Marris please."<p>

A twinkling voice came from the pool, "Is it urgent?"

"Of course, why else would I be using this type of communication, Iris?" Kazan questioned, crossing his arms and almost glaring at the portal. This was too important to waste any time.

She sighed, "True. Fine. You even gave me a tip. I'll connect you."

"Thank you."

The pool shimmered again, until a face appeared, manly and angular. The narrowed green eyes glared at the Centaur and copper colored hair was cut above his brow. He frowned, and in a rough, deep voice asked:

"What do you want, bitch? If you can't tell, I'm doing something at the moment."

Kazan laughed nervously, looking quickly into the background to see prowling wolves, "Of course. I'm sorry, but I need a moment of your time, Lord Aison."

"Hurry up with it, Kharon."

"Did you hear your daughter call for you?"

Aison rolled his eyes, "Are you a dumbass or something? Of course I did. That's why the Pack's gathered like this. We're going to retrieve her."

"Well don't," Kazan commanded and Aison glared at him, scowl deepening, but Kazan continued before he could be cut off, "She's fine. We've had a Unipegasisacorn heal her."

"_Hey, Father," _Abrax loud voice called from behind the projection, speaking rapid Greek, "_What's going on? Why aren't we going to get Stella? Is something else happening?"_

"_Shut up, jackass,_" Aison chastised, _"I'm having a conversation here."_

Unseen to Kazan, Abrax frowned, "_Um… Ok, sorry… I'll go and… check on Aella."_

Aison nodded at his son before turning back to Kazan, "So it's unneeded that we come and prepare a funeral for her?"

"Yes," Kazan, "yes, she's well and should be heading to class any moment," the Centaur assured the man in front of him. Aison nodded, looking relieved for the news, though the facial expression didn't change.

Aison nodded, "Good. That would have required a movement of the Pack and we're dealing with an outbreak of Monaxikoi."

"That's terrible," Kazan said, a more detailed plan for the field trip beginning to bud in his mind. "I'll talk to you if the need arises, Aison."

"Same." Then, Aison cut off the projection, killing the swirling, glowing purple mass. Kazan's eyes easily shifted to the dark before he started to trot back to the class room. He'd told the Night Class that he'd just needed to go to the bathroom. He didn't want them to start worrying.

"Kharon," he heard a sweet voice say behind him, he looked over his shoulder to see Chara standing there, hands on her hips as she looked at him, a scowl on her lips, "what on Earth were you doing?"

"Talking with Aison."

Chara nodded, her facial expression calming as she caught up to him before lightly jumping on his back, "What did he need?"

"I was just informing him that he doesn't need to come and visit," Kazan replied as he continued to make his way to the classroom.

"Oh, did Stella call?" Chara inquired. Kazan nodded.

"Yep."

The two continued to walk in compatible silence for a few minutes before Chara leaned down and lightly kissed his human back. Kazan smiled and turned his human torso so Chara could see it, "I fought a Green today."

"How did that go?" Kazan questioned, slowly trotting along. Chara sighed as her smile died a little.

"Two in my platoon were killed. He was a strong one," she responded, sadness hinted in her voice. Although after many years in this business she was used to death and how to deal with it; still it hit her hard when someone she really cared about died.

"Who?" Kazan, catching the hint of sadness, questioned. He had turned his head slightly so he could be able to see her again.

"An Eagle and an Elf," The Unipegasisacorn answered, gripping the Centaur's mane a little. Kazan barely noticed

"I see. Names?"

"Harold and Elrond."

"Sad."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Stella bolted down the cobbled path towards the classrooms, her newly healed lungs burning from the effort –but she ignored it, her primal protective instinct throwing adrenaline through her being. She stumbled, her shivering legs causing her to trip over her own feet. She bounced, the inertia from the speed at which she was going causing her to skid over the path, making welts, scrapes, and bruises appear on her arms.<p>

She shook her head, drawing in a shuddering breath, leaping to her feet once more, her human form hindering her more than ever. If only she could rip off her collar and turn into her Third Form –the complete wolf. She sprinted off again –like a race horse from the starting gate –head whipping around to see Takuma closing in behind her. A growl rose up in the back of her throat before she jerked it back around, pouring in more speed; letting her Lycan hunting instincts take over.

Unlike most animals, the main way wolves can take down prey isn't by overcoming them with speed –even if their fast –it's by outrunning them. Werewolves and regular wolves have outstanding stamina and endurance.

However, Werewolves are faster than Vampires.

The she-wolf burst into the school, her rapid footsteps now echoing through the hallways as she ran to the room, throwing the doors open with a frantic:

"**Ioustos!" **

Ioustos' white haired head popped up from where he was perched on Aido's lap, a red crayon carefully held in his hand. His eyes opened in befuddlement at his mother's state and he let out a confused, "Mommy?"

The Vampire's all started muttering amongst themselves, not having seen the wolf girl for a few days and unknowing of her quick trip to the brink of death. She was still skeletal, but her pale skin had a healthy glow and her copper colored hair wasn't as dull and limp as it was before. She was panting heavily, her hands clenched at her sides while hazel eyes searched desperately for any threats to her son.

"Everyone calm down," Kaname ordered, instantly silencing the Night Class, or at least the Vampires.

"Stella," Takuma said, his breath slightly heavy from chasing after her, "please calm down. Iou is fine."

Anxiety and Nervousness locked in a vicious battle over her consciousness, "**No, they're going to hurt him!**"

"No one's going to hurt him," Takuma sighed, soothing her as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She nods, almost imperceptibly, while Aido snorted.

"Why would we hurt him? Werewolf blood smells disgusting."

Offense took over, "**That's a survival tactic, dumbass. We smell bad so you don't eat us. Fucking shit head.**" At this point, Good pushed Offense out of the way, "**Bad words are naughty to little ears. Remember the child, Offense!**" Offense scoffed, "**Don't tell me what to do! I'm just telling him how it is. Saying we stink. He's got some nerve!**" Good sighed, disgruntled, "**You didn't have to be so mean about it…**" Offense snickered, "**Ha… I always win.**"

"Um, Mommy, why are you talking so weird?" Ioustos asked, his head still cocked to the side. Stellas, realizing she had lost control, simply tried to keep Embarrassment from coming out.

Takuma cast Stella a worried glance before guiding her to one of the desks. "Ioustos, where are your brothers?"

"Ashlen has Meno and Kadmous is asleep."

"At least their safe," Stellas grumbled, feeling herself starting to calm down.

There was a few seconds of silence before Senri asked, "Who was bleeding?"

Before either of the two could respond, Kaname cast them a scathing look, demanding that they not tell the class anything.

"Where's Kazan-taichou?" Stella asked, ignoring Shiki's question. "Didn't he leave before us?"

"Yeah," Senri replied in a bored tone of voice, "he stopped by to check on the kid and then left, saying he needed to go to the bathroom or something. He's been gone for a while though."

Stella raised an eyebrow at the answer given, not even remotely believing the Centaur had gone to the bathroom. In fact, something within Stella's pack bond told her it had to do with her father. She guessed Kazan-taichou just didn't want the leeches to know.

"He's probably also talking with Chara," Stella lied although it wouldn't be a surprise if he went to see her afterwards.

"Do those two like each other?" Takuma asked, curious to the way they acted with each other.

"Who's Chara?" questioned Ruka.

"Chara is a Unipegasisacorn," Stella supplied.

"What on Earth is a Unipegasisacorn?" Ruka demanded rather than asked. Before Stella could reply, Aido cut her off.

"Why are all these weird creatures coming here?" Aido asked, forgetting that Ashlen hinted she was a witch, "First Werewolves, then Centaurs and now this?"

"And you've yet to meet one of the weirdest."

"What's weird?" Chara's ringing voice asked as she and Kazan walked into the room, her perched on his back, he still in his natural form.

"I think I have," Takuma muttered while one of the Vampires asked:

"Why are they like that?"

"I don't know, it's kind of weird to see Kazan-sensei in his horse form," one of the male Vampires commented.

"Yeah, he's so much hotter with blue eyes," a female gushed.

"I wonder why they change color…"

"Me too…"

Chara, despite the mumblings, hopped off her friend's back and pushed her black hair from her face, ruffling her wings –white feathers falling from the appendages. Many Vampires gasped at her angelic appearance. She cocked an eyebrow at them as she finger brushed her battle ruined hair.

"Sorry for my present appearance," she said, "I've been killing a Dragon."

Stella gasped, "Not a Kazilik I hope."

Chara laughed, "Of course not, it was one of those greedy green ones." She then looked over at the confused Vampires and stuck out her tongue. "I take it you've never seen a Unipegasisacorn before, hm…?"

"In your human form you look more like an angel and as most people believe Vampires are demons and fear angels... not that we really do," Takuma explained.

Chara laughed, like the sounds of ringing bells, "Thanks. I feel loved to be so hated."

"I could never hate you," Kazan muttered, nuzzling her neck as he blushed. Chara bopped him on the head, making him wince.

"Chara, why are you still here?" Stella asked, then quickly followed with, "Not to offend you or anything."

"I think they're just jealous of our relationship," Kazan chuckled, wrapping an arm around Chara's waist. She slapped his hand away. Ioustos looked at Chara then went back to his drawing before holding it up to meet Aido's appraising eye.

"Uncle Aido," Ioustos began, "how does this one look?"

Aido raised an eyebrow as he looked it over, "Is that supposed to be me and you eating ice cream downtown?"

Ioustos frowned and answered, "No. It's a fire truck," the little Were-pup pouted. Was he really that bad?

Aido chuckled nervously, "You're a wonderful modern artist. You're Picasso with a crayon."

Chara squealed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands, "OH! He's so cute!"

Takuma smirked, turning back to Kazan's jealous comment, "Why would we be jealous, Kazan-sensei?"

"Because, Chara and I are getting married!"

Chara blushed and said in embarrassment, "Stop it."

"But we are!" Kazan protested, stooping to give her a kiss.

"Kharon, you know how I feel about public affection," Chara said solidly, blocking his kiss with her hand.

"But we're engaged!"

"Too bad," crossing her arms and continuing to refuse his kisses.

"Dammit…"

"A freak marries a freak," Ruka muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. Chara, who's very sensitive about being called a freak from her traumatic childhood rounded on Ruka, a bright red air shimmering around her as her eyes narrowed.

"You did not just say that."

"Of course I did," Ruka answered, snarky.

Chara twitched before shifting, the red surrounding the protruding silver horn in her forehead, splitting her pure white forelock. She brushed a white off covered with a feathery fetlock on the ground before charging, head bent as if she was a bull going after a matador. Her wings easily lifted her off the ground as she flew at Ruka, who, coming out of shock, turned her eyes pink, making Chara freeze in midair, going back to her human form before crashing to the ground. Kazan shifted and ran over to her.

Ruka smirked at her victory, feeling smug while Kaname frowned.

"Ruka," he says, "using your powers wasn't really necessary."

Ruka frowned, trying to defend herself. Stella stood up then walked over to Aido, looking at Ioustos' drawing.

"Is that your dad, me, Meno, Kadmous, and you back in Greece during a public ceremony?" she asked, interpreting the scribbles as best as possible. Ioustos frowned once more.

"No, it's a fire truck."

Stella laughed nervously, "You're one good modern artist. You know, it's all how the onlooker sees the painting," she turned her head, "See, if I look at it this way, it's totally a fire truck."

Ioustos nodded. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Newest chapter! Aren't you glad that I got it out finally? Well, to keep me updating, I suggest you review. <strong>

**Thank you for reading!**


	22. Important!

**Hello readers of this wonderful story, Slayer's United. It is I, Queen of the Squares. I would just like to inform you all that I am going to be COMPLETELY REWRITTING THIS. That's right, so I'll be taking this story down and then resubmitting it under the title:**

_**The Guild of United Slayers**_

**So, therefore, I majorly implore you to read it and then tell me how it compares with the old version.**

**Thank you, Queen of the Squares.**


End file.
